


Girl Meets World: Tales of Love

by James_Stryker



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bath Sex, Bondage, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 67,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots for your favorite Girl Meets World pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl With the Long Brown Hair

Chapter One  
The Girl With the Long Brown Hair

17-year-old Maya Hart has always been attracted to her best friend Riley Matthews. She was the most important part in her life. Maya loved how sweet, funny, adorable and innocent Riley is. The two have been best friends in a long time since they were five. She was happy that Riley is in her world because without Riley in her world, Maya would be lost. 

It was a normal Friday night in New York. The city lights were shining bright, the traffic is packed and the sirens were blaring loud. Maya was in her room painting a picture on her canvas. What is Maya drawing? Is it fruit? Is it Farkle in a tree? Is it a painting of a diner? She’s painting a picture of a certain girl with long beautiful brown hair, adorable brown eyes and a smile that is cute. That girl is revealed to be Riley. Maya couldn’t stop thinking about Riley and every single part of her and imaging what she would do to Riley. Maya continues to finish her painting of Riley.

“Perfect. I hope that she would like it. No, not like. She would love it.” Maya thought to herself. Maya smiled at her wonderful work of art and sat down on her bed and continued to think about Riley and right on cue, Riley enters her room. Riley wore a cute purple-sequined dress and black flats. She looked really beautiful like an angel.

“Hey Maya.” Riley smiles at Maya as she closes the door behind her.

“Hi, Riley.” Maya said. “So, what brings you here?”

“I just dropped by to see what’s going on before I go out on my date with Lucas.” Riley said. Maya’s heart dropped when Riley said Lucas’ name. Ever since her and Lucas started dating in the 7th grade, Riley has been spending a lot of time with him, making Maya really sad and lonely. She felt like punching a hole in the wall.

“So, you and Ranger Rick have a big date tonight?” Maya asked.

“Yeah. We’re going to go see a romantic movie, take a Hansom cab ride and go out for pizza. Maybe, this might be the night that we can take the next step in our relationship.” Riley said as Maya gets up from her bed.

“Really? That’s sounds great.” Maya said as she tries to hide her sadness from Riley until she noticed the worried look on Riley’s face. “What’s wrong? Why the worried look? Did Lucas hurt you because if he did I will mess him up.”

“No, he didn’t hurt me. It’s just that it’s my first time with him and I’m nervous about…about…you know.”

“You mean, having sex.”

“Right. That.”

“How come?” Maya asked.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do or what he’s going to do when he makes love to me.” Riley said. Maya couldn’t help but keep staring at Riley. She felt like grabbing Riley by her arms and kiss her nice and passionately. Maya’s desires were running through her mind and an idea popped in her mind.

“How about I teach you how to make love to someone?” Maya asked.

“What? You want to teach me. But how would you do that?” Riley asked.

“I’ll pretend that I’m Lucas and you be yourself.” Maya said. This will be the perfect time for her to make love to Riley. Maya gently holds Riley’s hand in her hand. Her sea blue eyes were staring into Riley’s brown eyes for a couple of minutes until her eyes moved away from her eyes and to her glossy pink lips. Maya gently cups Riley’s face and leans in and places her lips on top of Riley’s lips. Riley was surprised at what is happening. Her best friend in years is kissing her and even though she hasn’t kissed a girl before, Riley was starting to enjoy it. Maya gently lies Riley on her bed and climbs on top of her as she continues to kiss her passionately.

“Wait, Maya. I’m not sure if we should do….” 

“Shh. It’s okay, Riles. You just have to trust me on this one. See, when Lucas kisses you passionately, you have to expect the unexpected and be surprised. Lucas is not going to tell you what he’s going to do. So, do you trust me?” Maya asked.

“I trust you.” Riley said as the adorable smile appears on her face. Maya surveys Riley’s dress as her hands reached the zipper on the back of her dress and unzips her dress.

“Maya. Are you sure you want to do this?” Riley asked.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Maya whispered as she reconnects her lips to Riley’s. The kiss went from sweet and gentle to passionate and intense. Maya runs her tongue across Riley’s bottom lip begging for entrance and Riley let her in as Maya slides her tongue into the mouth of the girl of her dreams. A soft moan escapes from Riley’s mouth as Maya continues to explore her mouth and began to pull down her dress. Riley tries to dominate Maya’s mouth but Maya forces her hands down and above her head and dominating the innocent brunette. Maya stops kissing Riley for a couple of minutes until her lips touch her neck and gently nibbles the special spot on her neck.

“Oh, God.” Riley moans as Maya bites harder. Riley’s eyes roll back in pleasure. “Mmm, Maya.”

“That’s a good girl.” Maya grins as she bites harder.

“So, what now?” Riley asked.

“Now, you remove my clothes and I’ll be left in only my bra and my panties.” Maya said. Riley removes her black flats from off of her feet and throws her purple dress across the room, leaving her in her pink and green kitten-printed bra and matching panties as she starts to remove Maya’s blue Brooklyn hoodie, her black socks and her black jeans. Riley stares in amazement seeing her best friend in only her black bra and panties.

“Do you like what you see?” Maya asked.

“Wow, Maya. You look. I don’t know what to say.” Riley was speechless.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Maya grins seductively at Riley.

“So, what’s next?” Riley asked.

“Now, I’ll start unhooking your bra.” Maya said. Riley takes a deep breath as Maya begins to unhook her bra and throwing it across the room. Maya took in the sight of her best friend’s partially-naked body, she looked beautiful. Then without warning, Maya latches her mouth on one of Riley’s breasts and starts to lick her nipple while fondling with the other breast. A soft moan escapes from Riley’s mouth as Maya licks around the hardened, light brown nub.

“Mmm, Maya.” Riley moans. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll get really better.” Maya smirks as she continues to work her magic on Riley’s breasts for a couple of minutes. After a few minutes of licking and fondling with her breasts, Maya plants some gentle kisses down Riley’s stomach. Her wet, crimson tongue licked around her belly button until she moves down to the innocent teen’s soaked panties. Before she began to taste her delicious treat, Maya began to tease Riley by kissing her inner thigh and kissing her down her leg until her lips touch the tip of her toes.

“Maya, that tickles.” Riley giggles as Maya licks the tip of her toes. Maya removes Riley’s panties and began to lick Riley’s soft, wet pussy. Riley moans in pleasure as she watched her best friend eating her out. Her beautiful blue eyes stared into her brown orbs (eyes). Maya sticks a finger inside Riley’s pussy and added another finger inside her and began to finger fuck her and lick her clit at the same time.

“Maya…I’m so close. Oh, God! I love you, Maya!” Riley screams as she feels her orgasm coming to her while Maya fingers her intensely. Maya couldn’t believe her ears when Riley told her that she loves her. Riley cums all over Maya’s fingers and mouth. Right after Riley recovers from her intense orgasm, Maya licks Riley’s cum from off of her finger.

“Yummy, you taste pretty sweet Riles.” Said Maya. “Now, it’s your turn to do me.”

“Okay.” Riley said as she kisses Maya. The brunette girl began to kiss Maya’s neck while gently caressing her thigh making Maya quiver in ecstasy. Riley kisses Maya’s lips harder as she begins to move her hands down to her butt and gently squeezing it, making Maya moan in her mouth. Riley unhooks Maya’s bra and let it drop to the floor and began to lick Maya’s hardened pink nipple while she uses her other hand to play with the other breast.

“Oh, Riles.” Maya moans as she sticks her own hand down her panties and rubs her wet, pink pussy while Riley works her magic on her. Riley could not believe that this is happening. She is about to make love to her best friend for the first time. Anyway, this is for Lucas and she needed to learn how to do this. After licking her breasts for a few minutes, Riley moves down to Maya’s stomach and plants some gentle kisses right before going down in between her legs. As soon as she made it down to Maya’s panties, Riley hungrily rips off her panties, instantly turning on Maya. Riley was craving for Lucas, but she was craving for Maya as she stared at Maya’s wet petal and she was amazed at how beautiful it looked.

“Go ahead, Riles. Take me.” Maya grins. Riley takes her finger and slowly slid it inside Maya’s pink hole until she heard Maya groaning pleasurably. Riley felt how warm and wet Maya’s pussy was. Maya runs her left foot against Riley’s back as Riley continues to finger her nice and slow.

“Mmm, fuck Riley. Just like that.” Maya moans. “Keep going. Go harder.”

Riley pumps her fingers inside Maya harder and faster like a speeding bullet. Maya continues to move her foot up and down Riley’s back and getting aroused from the sensation. Riley latches her mouth onto Maya’s pearl while finger fucking her harder and faster. Maya screams as loud as she could as Riley continues to pleasure her and her juices were beginning to leak out of her vagina. 

“Oh, God! Riley, I’m about to cum!” Maya cries out as she begins to squirt all over Riley’s fingers and in her mouth. Riley removes her fingers out of Maya’s hole and gave her one last lick before kissing her. Maya just laid there on the bed trying to recover from her intense orgasm, her body was covered in sweat and her vagina was slick with her juices.

“So, what did you think?” Maya asked.

“That was wonderful.” Riley smiles. “But since you made love to me, will that make me a lesbian?”

“Well, you love both me and Lucas. So, it makes you bisexual. And there’s nothing wrong with it.” Maya said.

“Great. I’m glad that you showed me what Lucas will do to me.” Riley said until she noticed Maya’s painting. “Did you do this?”

“Yes.”

“Who is it?”

“It’s you.”

“Wow, it’s beautiful Maya. I love it.” Riley said.

“Thanks. I’m glad that you love it.” Maya said.


	2. I Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I see that you all loved the first chapter of this great story. Now, some people wanted to see either a Corpanga chapter of a Rucas chapter, so I decided to write a Corpanga chapter. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I am writing a Cory and Topanga chapter. So, here it is chapter two of Girl Meets World: Tales of Love. Enjoy.

Chapter Two  
I Got You

Takes place during: Girl Meets First Date

(Cory’s P.O.V.)

Wow, I cannot believe that my little girl went out on her first date with Lucas. And I also couldn’t believe that Auggie and Ava got “married”. Topanga and I both sat by window discussing about Riley’s first date with Lucas and Auggie being “married” to Ava.

“Our little girl went out on her first date.” Topanga said smiling.

“Our little boy got married.” I said.

“I say we move to Florida.” Topanga said. Florida? Now, I feel old.

“Yes!” I said. I hope she means that as a joke because I do not want to move to Florida. That’s where older people come to die. Sorry if I offended anyone. “You realize Topanga that life as we know it has changed.”

“Scared?” Topanga asked.

“Nah.” I said. “I got you.” Topanga smiles and lays her head on my shoulder. God, my wife looks beautiful. I remember the first time we went on our first date. We were two years old and we played on the playground. No, wait, Topanga and I were eight and we caught fireflies. No, we were in sixth grade and we kissed against the lockers. Nah, we threw sock into a laundry basket. No, we fell into a llama pen at the zoo. No, that was my first date with Shawn or as Topanga would call him “my lovah!”. 

“This is really sweet.” Topanga said.

“I know. I feel like singing to you.” I said.

“Oh, really. What song will you be singing to me? It better not be Eminence Front by The Who.” Topanga said as she points her finger at me.

“Nope.” I said.

“You’re not planning on humming the Miami Vice theme to me are you?” Topanga asked.

“Nope.” I replied.

“The Last Unbroken Heart by Patti LaBelle and Bill Champlin?” Topanga asked.

“Nope, you’re getting warmer.” I said.

“Making Love in the Rain?” Topanga asked.

“Closer.” I said.

“Well, what is it? I named every single song. What is the song that you’re going to sing?” Topanga asked.

“I’ll Make Love To You.” I said.

“Cory, Riley and Maya are in the other room. We can’t do that and I don’t want our little girl and her best friend to walk in on us.” Topanga said.

“No, silly. That’s the name of the Boyz II Men song from 1994.” I said.

“Oh. I knew that.” Topanga smiled.

“Well, it’s either that or The Last Unbroken Heart. You can be Patti LaBelle and I can be Bill Champlin. Or we can reenact the final scene from the Miami Vice episode When Irish Eyes Are Crying. I can be Liam Neeson and you can be Det. Gina Calabrese.” I said.

“You know that Liam Neeson gets shot by Crockett and Gina at the end of the episode while they play that song. She really liked that guy. It’s too bad that he had to get killed for trying to blow up a plane.” Topanga said. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” I said. Then I began to sing the Boyz II Men song to her. I always knew that I had an angelic singing voice. “You know, they played that song while Liam Neeson and Gina make love on that episode.”

“Cory, that song came out in 1994. That episode was aired in 1986.” Topanga said.

“No! I meant The Last Unbroken Heart.” I said as I held Topanga’s hand. “I love being married to you.”

“I love being married to you too.” Topanga said as she held me close and kissed me on the lips. The kiss became nice and sweet until I slid my tongue inside her mouth and ran my fingers through her beautiful, flowing brown hair. After our passionate kiss, I picked up Topanga bridal style and carried her to our bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and closed the door behind me as I took off my shoes and my socks before making my way over to Topanga and unzipped her orange hoodie jacket and threw it across the room. I began to remove her heels and climbed on top of her. Topanga switches places with me, this time she was on top and I was on the bottom. Topanga starts to unbutton my shirt and plants some kisses on my bare chest.

“Ooh, Cory likes.” I said as I move my hand up her body and remove her green shirt and threw it on the floor. Topanga runs her hand across my body while I unhook her thin, red-laced front-hooked bra from off of her body. Her luscious breasts spill out in front of me as I took one of her breasts in my mouth and began to suck on her light brown nipple. 

“Mmm, Cory.” Topanga moans and throws her head back in pleasure as I continue to suck on her nipple. I use my other hand to gently fondle her right breast just to get Topanga really aroused. After working my magic on her breasts, Topanga climbs up off of me and stands on the bed as she starts to unbutton her jeans and let it drop to the bed along with her red-laced thong.

“Oh, mama. You look so beautiful.” I said. Topanga lies back down on the bed as I plant some kisses down her nude body. Topanga spreads her legs wide as I took a hold of her left leg and start to kiss and lick her leg until his tongue reaches to her toes. I took her pretty toes in my mouth and began to suck on them, making Topanga giggle and moan in delight. After teasing Topanga for a few minutes, I start to kiss Topanga’s inner thigh before going down on her. Topanga places her silky soft legs onto my shoulders and began to taste my very own personal treat. Topanga moans softly as I lick her wet, pink slit, instantly tasting her sweet nectar that was leaking out of her.

“Oh, God!” Topanga screamed.

“You like that?” I asked while taking another lick. Topanga nods as I thrust my tongue in and out of her pussy. Topanga bites down on her lip and grips the sheets on the bed and her toes begin to curl as she was close to cumming.

“Cory, I’m about to cum!” Topanga screams as she squirts her juices all over my face. After licking up the rest of her cum, I went back up to Topanga’s face and kissed her on the lips so she can taste herself, instantly turning her on. Topanga’s hands begin to fumble with my belt and pulled down my jeans along with my boxers. Boy, she really wants me inside her.

“I want you inside me, Cory.” Topanga said in a seductive tone. After hearing the magic words coming from my wife’s mouth, I slid my hard cock inside her awaiting vagina and slowly began to thrust inside her. Topanga wraps her arms and legs around me and we start to French kiss each other. I went harder, faster and deeper inside Topanga’s wet hole as I scrunch my face together, getting ready to blow my load inside her.

“I’m so close, Topanga.” I moaned.

“I’m close too, Cory. I want you to cum for me, baby. Blow your hot cum inside me.” Topanga whispered in my ear. Oh, boy. I love it when she talks dirty to me. I began to explode like a volcano right inside Topanga and her juices squirt around my cock and all over the bed as we both share our intense orgasm. I laid next to my lovely wife who was drenched with sweat and Topanga wraps her arms around me and kiss me on the lips.

“Wow….that…was….” Topanga said.

“Excellent.” I said.

“And passionate too.” Topanga said.

“Really passionate.” I smile.

“Cory, sing to me.” Topanga said.

“Okay I’ll sing to you.” I said. “What song do you want me to sing?”

“I’ll Make Love To You.” Topanga said.

“Again? Topanga, we just had sex.” I said.

“No, silly. I mean the song.” Topanga smiles.

“Okay.” I said as I begin to sing to her. Right while I was singing to Topanga, the door opened and two teenage girls entered the room.

“Dad, can Maya spend the night…..OH, MY GOD!” Riley screams in horror.

“Ahhh! Riley!” Topanga screams as she tries to cover up our nude bodies.

“My eyes! My beautiful eyes!” Maya covers her eyes.

“Riley, Maya can stay the night. Just close the door and forget what you two just saw.” I said.

“Forget what I just saw?! I just saw my best friend’s parents naked and singing. I will never forget that!” Maya yells. Riley grabs Maya’s arm and closes the door. Boy, we are so embarrassed. Here’s a lesson to you parents out there, when you make love to your wife make sure to lock your door so your children will not see you two.


	3. A Very Special Moment

Chapter Three  
A Very Special Moment

Takes Place After: Girl Meets the New World

Riley Matthews entered her New York apartment with her handsome boyfriend Lucas Friar and closed the door behind them before entering her room to sit by the bay window. Everybody in school has been talking about their relationship. Plus, her father was surprised about her first kiss with Lucas when he found out about the kiss on their first date. Riley could still remember that special moment on the subway like it was yesterday.

(Flashback)

(Riley falls into Lucas’ lap)

Riley: (Smiles) Hi, I’m Riley.

Lucas: Hi, I’m Lucas.

Riley: I love it. Do you know those moments, that we were talking about, that we’re going to remember forever?

Lucas: Yeah?

(Riley holds onto Lucas’ face and kisses him on the lips. Riley and Lucas smile at each other)

(End Flashback)

“I really had a great time today, Lucas.” Riley said as she sits down next to Lucas by the bay window.

“I had a great time too, Riley. I would like to do that again.” Lucas said.

“Me too. Farkle and Maya kept watching us sharing a drink. They thought it was so cute. And Maya gave us a cute nickname, Rucas.” Riley said.

“Rucas?” Lucas asked.

“Riley and Lucas.” Riley said. “Sounds cute.”

“I can’t believe that we’re sitting at your very special spot, just the two of us. It’s very romantic. Do you and Maya talk about me? Lucas asked.

“To be honest to you, yeah. I talk about you. We even talked about our first kiss. I told her that our date was like when it’s summer, and then the breeze comes up, and then it rains for like two seconds, and then everything glows and there’s a rainbow. In other words, it was a magical night.” Riley smiled.

“Yeah, it was.” Lucas holds Riley’s hand and stared into her adorable brown eyes and smiled at her. Riley laces her fingers with Lucas and smiles back at him. She began to feel butterflies in her stomach and began to think what’s going to happen between the two of them.

“Riles.” Lucas said.

“Yeah.” Riley said.

“Are you okay?” Lucas asked.

“I’m fine. I’m a bit nervous about what’s going to happen next.” Riley said.

“Like what?” Lucas asked.

“Like we’re going to have s-e-x.” Riley said.

“Riley, I know that you’re not ready for that kind of thing. I know that I’m not ready for that either and I know that we’re just dating.” Lucas said.

“I know. I just want to experience it for the first time.” Riley said.

“Are you sure?” Lucas asked. Riley smiles and nods her head “yes”. Lucas moves in closer to Riley and kisses her on the lips. His hands reach her blue jean vest and threw it on the ground while Riley’s hands fumble with the buttons on his navy button-down shirt and removing it, leaving him in his jeans and his black t-shirt. Lucas removes his shoes and socks and removed Riley’s shoes off of her feet as they both stood up from the bay window and walked over to the bed and stood right in front of it.

“Now what?” Riley asked looking curious.

“Don’t worry, I’ll guide you through it.” Lucas said as Riley smiles at him. Lucas slides Riley’s floral dress off of her body along with her pink t-shirt, leaving her in her cute baby blue bra and panties. Riley does the same with Lucas as she removes Lucas’ shirt and threw it across the room. Lucas and Riley continued to kiss each other while Lucas moves his hand down to her butt and gently squeezes it, making Riley yelp in his mouth. Lucas picks up Riley and lays her down on the bed and unhooked her bra while she removes his jeans, leaving Lucas in his boxer briefs. Lucas leans forward and wraps his mouth around her light brown nipple. Riley releases a soft moan as she feels Lucas flicking the hardened nub with his wet, crimson tongue.

“Lucas.” Riley moans. Lucas grins at Riley as she moans out his name. Lucas switches to the other breast to repeat his actions on Riley for a couple of minutes. After a few minutes of getting Riley’s nipples coated with his saliva, Lucas moves down to Riley’s legs and noticed a giant wet spot on her panties.

“Wow, Riles. You’re really wet.” Lucas said.

“What?! Did you say that I just peed myself?” Riley asked looking shocked.

“No. You didn’t pee on yourself. You’re just getting aroused by me.” Lucas said.

“Can you turn me on some more?” Riley asked.

“Sure.” Lucas smiles as he begins to kiss Riley’s inner thigh and gently nibbled at it, making Riley really aroused. Lucas tugs at Riley’s panties with his teeth and pulled them down to her ankles and stare at her shaved, wet vagina and taking in her lovely scent. Lucas leans forward and licks Riley’s pink slit.

“Oh, God.” Riley moaned softly as Lucas laps at her pussy. Lucas moves his hand up to Riley’s breasts and starts to gently pinch her nipples while he’s eating her out. Lucas spreads Riley’s pink pussy open and plunges his tongue inside Riley. Riley bites her bottom lip and grips the sheets tight until her knuckles turned white. Riley was surprised at how Lucas was eating her out, he was really good. To make Riley close in on her orgasm, Lucas sticks his pointer finger inside Riley and added another finger and began to finger her nice and hard while licking her clit.

“Lucas. Oh, my God! I’m gonna cum!” Riley screams.

“Do it.” Lucas said. Riley’s fluids began to spray out all over Lucas’ fingers and in his mouth. Lucas licked some of her cum off of her vagina and her began to notice some of her cum dripping down to her tight, little ass. Feeling a bit adventurous, Lucas began to lick Riley’s ass for a bit, making Riley coo from the feeling of it.

“Wow, Lucas. That was incredible.” Riley said as she catches her breath. Riley laid her hand on Lucas’ boxer briefs and slid them down to see the most amazing sight right in front of her. She was amazed at the sight of Lucas’ 8-inch cock and wrapped her hands around it and slowly pumps up and down. As the curious one, Riley began to lick Lucas’ cock.

“Riley.” Lucas moans. Riley’s brown eyed kept a lock on Lucas’ green eyes as she continues to go down on him and enjoying her own personal popsicle. Riley continues to bob her head up and down in a slow and steady pace as Lucas moans and leans his head back until Riley stopped until he reached his climax.

“What’s wrong?” Lucas asked.

“Nothing. I didn’t want you to cum yet. I want to feel you inside me.” Riley said as she lies down on the bed and Lucas climbed on top her. With his member lined up, he began to tease Riley by slowly rubbing her entrance with his tip. After a few minutes of teasing, Lucas slowly enters Riley as she begins to feel a bit of pain. After the pain subsides, Riley felt some intense pleasure as Lucas continues to thrust in and out of her.

“Lucas.” Riley moans.

“Riley.” Lucas moans. Riley grabs Lucas’ side as he pushes harder and deeper into her Riley wraps her leg around Lucas and kisses him passionately until they’re both ready to cum.

“Uhh, God Riley!” Lucas screams.

“Lucas!” Riley cried. Lucas pulls out and blows his hot, creamy load all over Riley’s stomach and collapsed right next to her.

“Wow.” Riley said while looking at Lucas.

“I know.” Lucas said. “Are you going to tell Maya about this?”

“No. This is a very special moment between us that we are going to remember for the rest of our lives.” Riley said as she kisses Lucas.


	4. Girl Meets Threesome

Chapter Four  
Girl Meets Threesome

“Topanga, do you have the tickets?” Cory asks while tying Auggie’s shoes as Topanga runs around the apartment looking for her New York Knicks hat.

“They’re in my purse, Cory.” Topanga said as she walks into the bedroom to look for her hat. Cory and Topanga were planning on taking Riley and Auggie to the Knicks/Bulls game at Madison Square Garden tonight. However, Riley and Maya were planning on having a girl’s night tonight and instead of Riley going to the basketball game, Cory gave his best friend Shawn Riley’s ticket so he can go with them. Looks like Topanga is going to deal with the Cory & Shawn Show all night long. Once Cory, Topanga and Auggie got ready, Cory gave Riley and Maya some rules before they leave.

“Alright, you two. I’m going to give you a few ground rules here. No parties. No drinking. No smoking. No Jehovah’s Witnesses. No animals. No male strippers. And absolutely no boys allowed.” Cory said pointing his finger at Riley.

“Well, what about Maya? She’s dating Farkle.” Riley said.

“Especially her!” Cory exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Matthews. Your precious dove and I have things under control. Besides, we won’t get into trouble.” Maya said as he puts her arm around Riley.

“Hart, you are trouble. You could be a bad influence to my daughter.” Cory said.

“At least she’s a good influence to me.” Maya said.

“Awww, thanks.” Riley smiles at Maya.

“Here’s $40. You can order yourself a large pepperoni pizza and a 2 liter bottle of Pepsi from Bingo’s Pizza. If you don’t want Bingo’s, you can go down to Floyd’s to get a cheeseburger and fries. Or you can go out to Svorski’s Bakery, Maya’s mother is working tonight and she can give you gals an apple cinnamon muffin and tea. Don’t use the money to buy yourselves some clothes from Demolition. If you want to watch a movie, we got tons of movies and television shows on DVD but don’t touch my Miami Vice collection. It’s all five seasons and I don’t want my little girl exposed to seeing people get into big shootouts. You can watch Batman: Mask of the Phantasm or you can watch The Inner Circle. I know that we’re supposed to watch this movie in class Monday and Farkle wants to take over the class so he can talk about Joseph Stalin. Matter of fact, watch a movie on HBO and Cinemax. They’re showing Hartman, Hartman Returns and Hartman 3 tonight. But do not stay up and watch Cinemax After Dark. I don’t want to walk in and see you two watch a pornographic movie. And also do not order a pornographic film on pay-per-view like Spice and Playboy Channel and Reality King.” Cory said. Topanga clears her throat and crosses her arms at her husband and gave him a suspicious look.

“Honey, how do you know about those channels?” Topanga asked?

“I, uh, not that I know of sugar plum.” Cory smiles.

“You two have fun, okay.” Topanga said.

“We will, mom.” Riley said.

“Don’t worry, we’ll bring you a foam finger from the game and a Knicks basketball autographed by Carmello Anthony.” Topanga said as she leaves the apartment with Auggie and Cory.

“Remember, no boys.” Cory said as Topanga yanks him by the collar.

“Perfect, now that we have the whole apartment to ourselves let’s order us some pizza and watch World’s Dumbest.” Maya said as she picks up the phone and orders a large pepperoni pizza from Bingo’s while Riley changes the channel to World’s Dumbest Partiers. “Ah, Partiers. Good choice. Oh, uh, yes I would like to order a large pepperoni pizza and a 2-liter bottle of Pepsi. The name? Topanga Lawrence-Matthews. Greenwich Village apartment number 26. Thank you.”

As they ordered their pizza, Riley and Maya both sat down on the couch together and watched World’s Dumbest Partiers. They were watching the number one clip with the man inside a port-o-potty and tipped over by some guy that looks like Charlie Sheen’s sketchy cousin.

“Oh, no. This won’t be good.” Riley said.

“I know. Why do people do stupid things?’ Maya asked.

“I don’t know. I do not want to be one of those people.” Riley said. Few minutes later, their pizza arrived and they started to watch Hartman Returns on Cinemax. Right when they’re watching the movie, someone knocks on the door.

“Riles, are you expecting somebody.” Maya said as she takes a bite of her pizza. A mischievous look appeared on Riley’s face as Maya knows what’s up. “You invited a boy over, didn’t you? Riley, you’re breaking the rules. I like that.”

Riley gets up from the couch and walked over to the door to see who it was. When Riley opened the door, a certain handsome teenage boy from Texas was standing in front of Riley with light brown hair and he was wearing a blue and green button-down shirt, dark blue jeans and black dress shoes. The boy was revealed to be Lucas.

“Hi, Riley. May I come in?” Lucas asked.

“Sure.” Riley said as Lucas enters the apartment and closes the door behind him.

“Oh, boy. It’s Ranger Rick. You invited him?” Maya asked.

“Yeah.” Riley said as she sits down next to Maya while Lucas sits on the arm chair.

“So, what are you ladies up to? I see that you’re having a girl’s night while eating pizza and drinking Pepsi while watching Hartman Returns on Cinemax.” Lucas said.

“Yeah, it’s just us adorable little ladies watching a movie together.” Maya said in a southern accent.

“I’m glad that you’re here.” Riley said.

“So, where are your parents and Auggie?” Lucas asked.

“They went to a basketball game with Uncle Shawn.” Riley said. An idea popped into Maya’s head as she smiled and looked at both Riley and Lucas. Maya pulls Riley away from Lucas and whispered something into her ear.

“Riles, I have a wild idea.” Maya said.

“What is it?” Riley asked.

“How about we give Lucas a surprise.” Maya smirks as she whispers the rest of her plan to Riley.

“Maya! Are you serious?” Riley gasps.

“Yeah.” Maya said.

“I don’t know. What if we get caught? What if your mother knocks on the door and wants to check on us?” Riley asked.

“She’s busy working at the bakery. Come on, don’t be shy. Haven’t you thought about losing your virginity to Lucas? Now, this is your chance.” Maya said.

“But you’re dating Farkle.” Riley said.

“Farkle is out of town with his father. Besides, I wouldn’t mind seeing Hopalong naked.” Maya said. A smile appeared on Riley’s face as she thought about seeing her boyfriend naked and also the fact that she will be seeing her best friend naked.

“Okay.” Riley replied. As they both agree to the plan, Lucas was busy watching the movie. Riley and Maya both turn to one another and they both looked at Lucas and began to imagine him naked. But first, they are going to turn Lucas on. “Hey Lucas.”

Lucas stops watching the movie to look over at Riley and Maya as his jaw dropped from seeing Riley and Maya leaning in and pressing their lips against each other. Maya gently cups Riley’s cheek and runs her hand through Riley’s hair as Lucas began to feel his cock harden from the sight of seeing his girlfriend and her best friend having their hot girl on girl make-out session. Maya runs her tongue against Riley’s bottom lip, begging for entrance as Riley let Maya in her mouth to explore her. Lucas let out a soft moan and began palming his cock while Riley slips her hand underneath Maya’s teal sweater and fondled her breasts and Maya slipping her hand underneath Riley’s overall skirt and rubbed her through her panties. Both of the girls moaned into each other’s mouths. Lucas felt his cock throb from the moans escaping the best friend duo’s mouths as he continues to palm his cock through his jeans. He was dying to masturbate to this hot sight, the sight in front of him was so hot, it was hard not to. Riley continued to fondle Maya’s breasts and Maya continues to rub Riley through her panties for a few minutes before stopping and breaking the girl’s kiss.

“Wow. That was step one.” Riley whispered as her and Maya look over at Lucas as he makes his way over to the couch. Riley and Maya both stared at the huge tent in Lucas’ pants and mouthed “wow”. 

“Now, time for step two.” Maya said. Lucas begins to look confused as Maya began to kiss Lucas on the lip while Riley watches. Riley felt a little jealous when she saw her best friend and her boyfriend making out, she wanted to get in on the action. Riley removes her brown boots and Maya’s brown boots and began to unbutton Lucas’s shirt and starts to kiss his toned chest. Maya grins as she begins to remove Riley’s overall skirt while she continues to tease Lucas. Lucas moans as he felt Riley’s tongue licking around his nipples and down to his abs. Maya stands on the couch and decided to give Lucas a little strip show. The seductive blonde sways her hips back and fourth in front of Lucas while Riley unbuckles his belt. Maya rubs her breasts through her teal sweater and took her time slowly to lift her shirt up to reveal a patch of her skin. Maya starts to unzip her black studded jean shorts and pulled them down to her ankles along with her black nylon stockings. Riley stands on the couch with Maya and they both sat back down while Lucas watches. Riley and Maya both kept their eyes on Lucas while Lucas kept his eyes on them as Riley removes Maya’s teal sweater and throws it across the room, leaving Maya in her red bra and matching panties. Maya also removed Riley’s yellow and red shirt off of her body, leaving Riley in her violet and white polka dot bra and panties.

“You two look so beautiful.” Lucas watches in amazement as Riley and Maya both kneeled between Lucas. Maya slid Lucas’ jeans down to his ankles while Riley fingers the waistband of his green boxers and lowered them down to reveal his rock-hard cock. Riley’s eyes widened and Maya’s mouth began to water from the sight of seeing how big Lucas was. Riley reached out and took a hold of Lucas’ cock and began to stroke it while Maya unhooks both of their bras. Maya leans in and took the handsome Texan’s cock in her mouth and began to lick the mushroom head like it was a cherry Tootsie Roll Pop.

“Mmm.” Lucas moans. Maya began to bob up and down on Lucas’ cock while Riley removes her panties and hovers her pussy in front of Lucas’ face. Lucas licks Riley’s dripping wet hole by licking around her wet folds.

“Lucas.” Riley whimpers as Lucas continues to tease Riley. Maya starts to lick and suck on Lucas’ balls while jerking him off to give him intense pleasure. Maya kept her eyes on Lucas and Riley while she’s pleasuring him. Lucas spreads Riley’s pussy lips open and plunges his tongue inside her as she begins to squirm and moan the man’s name. Riley grips Lucas’ light brown hair as she began to arch her back. Riley climbs off of Lucas and lays down on the couch while Maya watches. Lucas pushes the adorable brunette’s legs back and continued to penetrate her wet hole with his tongue. Maya kisses Riley passionately and kept her eyes locked on her. Riley’s toes curled in intense pleasure. Wanting to pleasure Riley too, Maya licks her index finger and slowly slips it inside the brunette girl’s tight asshole. Riley gasps as Maya’s finger enters her ass.

“Mmm. You want it tough?” Maya smirks.

“Give it to me, you two. Lick my pussy and finger my ass.” Riley moans.

“I can’t hear ya, Riles.” Maya said.

“Fuck me, Maya. Fuck my tight ass with your fingers.” Riley moans.

“One more time.” Maya said.

“Fuck me harder, Maya!” Riley cries.

“I never thought that Riley Amy Matthews could be a naughty girl. I like that.” Maya smirks as she adds another finger inside Riley’s ass.

“Mmm, fuck!” Riley cries.

“Is the extremely cute Riley Matthews becoming a naughty, little slut?” Lucas raises his eyebrow as he starts to finger Riley’s pussy. Riley howls in pleasure from the extreme sensation of Lucas and Maya fingering her. Riley rests her feet on Lucas’ shoulders as Lucas grabs Riley’s left foot and starts to suck on her pretty toes. Lucas and Maya pump harder and faster while Lucas is licking Riley’s toes. Maya begins to nibble on Riley’s clit, sending Riley over the edge.

“Oh, God! I’m gonna cum!” Riley screams as she starts to squirt her warm juices all over Maya’s face and all over Lucas’ fingers. Lucas grins and attempts to slurp up some of the liquid.

“You taste sweet, Riles.” Maya said as she removes her fingers from Riley’s ass and kisses her on the lips.

“Thanks.” Riley pants. Since Riley’s been pleasured by both Lucas and Maya, it’s time for Maya to be pleasured by Lucas while Riley recovers from her intense orgasm. Lucas clears the coffee table and lays Maya on top of it and began to kiss her lips. He could still taste the flavor of Riley that is still on her.

“Lucas.” Moaned Maya after Lucas breaks the kiss. Lucas moved downward and starts to kiss her neck and suck on it. Lucas’ hand reached down to Maya’s panties and pulled them down to her ankles and started to lightly run his fingers across her clit. Maya moans softly while Lucas continues to rub her clit for a couple of minutes. Lucas takes a hold of Maya’s legs and raised them onto his shoulders and took a good long lick at her pussy. Riley watches her boyfriend lapping at her best friend’s pussy as she makes her way over to the coffee table and leaned over and took Maya’s right nipple in her mouth. Maya moans from the feeling of being pleasured by the boyfriend-girlfriend duo. She wishes that Farkle was here to join them instead of being out of town with his father. Lucas began to taste a little liquid that was leaking out of Maya’s pussy as he began to notice that the blonde was about to have her orgasm. Maya cums into Lucas’ mouth and Lucas happily licked up her cum. After a few minutes of performing cunnilingus on Maya, Lucas grabs Maya from behind while Riley sits on the coffee table in front of Maya’s face. Lucas starts to rub Maya’s pot of gold with the tip of his Twinkie while Maya plants soft kisses on Riley’s stomach.

“Go ahead, Ranger Rick. I want you to fuck both of my holes.” Maya grins. Lucas blushed and gets ready to infiltrate. “Feel free to be rough with me.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Lucas pushes his member inside Maya while she starts her oral assault on Riley. Everybody in the Matthews’ apartment moaned. Riley bites her lip in pleasure as Maya plunges her tongue inside her wet hole while Maya hums into her pussy. Riley allows her legs to shiver like a vibrating truck engine, prepared to take on it’s given task.

“Mmm, Maya.” Riley moans while rubbing her sexy foot against Maya’s ass. Lucas pulls Maya’s blonde hair harder while fucking her pink opening. Maya screams in pleasure as Lucas pounds her opening like a jackhammer.

“You like that?” Lucas loudly drips.

“Yes. Fucking give it to me, Lucas.” Maya moans.

“If you insist…” Maya feels a hard slap hitting her as she begins to holler like a clogged chicken. Lucas continues to smack Maya’s ass harder while Maya shoves her fingers inside Riley. Riley shakes while Maya rumbles and gyrates. Riley rubs herself and fondles her breasts with care. Maya watches her best friend’s pleasurable expressions. She saw how sexy she looked. Maya is turned on.

“You look so hot, Riley. Do you love watching me getting fucked by your boyfriend while you’re being fucked by me?” Maya asks.

Riley only nods.

“Do you want to cum all over this beautifully skilled girl’s fingers?”

Riley swallows, hums and agrees.

“I can’t hear you, Riles.”

Riley growls. Whether in pleasure or irritation (or both) is up to one’s interpretation.

“Say it, Riley.” Maya said as Riley shook her head. Maya pumps harder while Lucas drills her. Riley bites her lip gently.

“Does the sweet and innocent Riley Matthews want to cum?” Maya groans. Riley nods definitively while her hips rumble wildly. 

“Oh, Lucas. How about putting your huge cock inside my tight, little asshole.” Maya winks.

“Oh, I’d love to stretch you out.” Lucas grins as he pulls out of Maya’s pink hole. Lucas spits on Maya’s ass to make sure it’s nicely coated with his saliva. Maya shivers in pleasurable delight and Lucas’ cock was coated nicely with Maya’s sweet honey as he starts to pierce her ass with his cock. 

“God, you’re so fucking tight.” Lucas moans. Maya’s ass has put a tight clamp on Lucas’ member. Lucas acknowledges the grip. Riley massages her clit while watching Maya and Lucas. Lucas continues to slap Maya’s ass harder while he drills her ass harder until she closes in on her intense orgasm. Maya cums and Riley cums as well. Her syrup overflows all over the table. 

“Oh, Lucas. Looks like Riley wants you to fuck her.” Maya smirks.

“I bet.” Lucas grins. Riley lies down on her back on the coffee table while Maya hovers her dripping wet pussy over her face. Lucas positions himself right in front of Riley’s entrance and began to slowly move in and out of her. Riley shivers in delight while licking Maya’s dripping wet slit.

“Mmm, Riley.” Maya moans. Lucas continues to thrust inch by inch as Riley continues moaning and swallowing this sausage from below.

“Does my beautiful princess like being fucked nice and slow?’ Lucas asked.

“Mhm-hmm.” Riley hums into Maya’s pussy. Maya began to grind on Riley’s pretty face while Riley continues to eat her out. Lucas thrusts harder and deeper into Riley’s core. Now, three of the teens are in a battle to see who would cum first: Maya, who was being eaten out by Riley while grinding on her face. Riley, who was being fucked by Lucas. And Lucas, who was fucking Riley harder and deeper. Maya moans louder that both Riley and Lucas. Sweat beads on Riley’s nubile body and the same sweat batters Lucas. Riley was getting even more wetter from hearing the sound of Lucas and Maya’s moans.

“Mmm. God, I’m so close to cumming all over your pretty face. Do you want me to cum all over your face?” Maya asked as she continues to grind on Riley’s face.

“Oh, God. Chipmunk, I’m about to cum!” Lucas hollers as her pulls out and blows his load all over Riley’s stomach. Riley’s juices squirted all over the coffee table and Maya came all over Riley’s face. After cumming all over her best friend’s face, Maya stared at Lucas’ cum all over Riley’s stomach and began to lick it off of her stomach and share it with Riley while kissing her passionately. Both girls enjoyed the sweet taste of Lucas.

“Aren’t you happy that this happened?” Maya asked.

“Yeah, I am.” Riley smiles and kisses Maya.


	5. The Last Unbroken Hart

Chapter Five  
The Last Unbroken Hart

It was a beautiful night in New York City. The beautiful night sky was clear and it was a beautiful starry night. Just looking at the stars could be a wonderful night for two people, not to mention revealing their strong feelings for each other. Maya Hart was sitting in her room crying. She just caught her boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend Todd cheating on her with Missy Bradford. Maya felt like she wanted to punch a hole in the wall or something. This is something to add to her dungeon of sadness aside from her daddy issues and a flock of ballerinas. Maya was sitting on her bed ripping up some of her photos with Todd until a certain boy climbed through her window.

“Hi, Maya.” Lucas said as he enters Maya’s room.

“Hi, Lucas.” Maya said as she continues to rip up her photos.

“What? You’re not going to call me Ranger Rick or Hopalong?” Lucas asked.

“Lucas, please. I’m not in the mood. Will you please just leave me alone?” Maya asked.

“What’s wrong?” Lucas asked.

“Eh, I don’t think you would be interested in knowing.” Maya said. She kept ripping up her photos and throwing them in the trashcan until tears welled up in her eyes and began crying. Lucas sits down next to her and handed her a tissue. Maya blows her nose in the tissue and threw it away in the trash. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Lucas said. “Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

“I saw Todd with that slut Missy Bradford. They were standing right by Todd’s locker and they were kissing.” Maya sniffs.

“Oh, God. Maya, I’m so sorry to hear abut you and Todd.” Lucas apologizes.

“Why did this happen to me?” Maya asks.

“Look, you don’t need Todd. He’s a jerk. You need to be with someone who’s nice, loving, caring, charming and funny too.” Lucas said.

“Yeah, you’re right Ranger Rick. I should be with a nice guy. This is my time to move on.” Maya said and smiled at Lucas. Lucas smiles back at Maya and held her hand. Maya looks down at her hand and blushes right in front of Lucas. Maya stares into Lucas’ eyes and felt her heart beating fast as she leans in closer to Lucas and kisses him on the lips. Lucas kisses Maya back, this time with more passion. His hand runs through her blonde curls. As the two slowly kissed, Maya moves her hands up to Lucas’ shirt and pulled it off of his body, revealing his toned abs and chest. Lucas breaks the kiss in order to remove Maya’s yellow studded jacket and her grey Aerosmith t-shirt, revealing her black bra with little hearts on it, which made Lucas laugh a little.

“Go ahead keep laughing, Ranger Rick.” Maya grins.

“I’m sorry. I think it’s cute.” Lucas said. Maya cheeks turned a deep red when Lucas continues his kissing session with Maya. Maya started to shiver a little to Lucas’ touch as he began to unbuckle her jeans and pulled them down to her ankles. Maya was now left in only her bra and panties. Lucas stares at Maya’s wonderful frame while Maya unbuckles his belt and unfastens his jeans while he removes his shoes and socks. After Maya pulls down Lucas’ jeans, Lucas leans down and peppers her neck with his kisses while pressing his body against hers. Maya felt how warm and soft Lucas’ skin was. Lucas unhooks Maya’s bra and let it drop to her bed and leans down to take one of her nipples in his mouth and start sucking on them. Maya releases a soft moan as Lucas licks around her hardened pink nub while using his free hand to play with her other breast. After focusing on her breasts, Lucas moves further down Maya’s body and licks his lips in anticipation from the sight of her soaking wet panties. Lucas hooks his fingers inside the waistline of Maya’s panties and pulled them down to her ankles. Maya lifts her legs up and rests her right leg on his shoulder as Lucas leans in and takes her scent and began licking her slit.

“Mmm. Oh, God.” Maya moans. Lucas runs his tongue against Maya’s pink slit and stuck two fingers inside her so she can be prepared. Maya moans loudly and bites her lower lip while Lucas continues feasting her slit. Lucas laps at Maya’s clit while spearing her pink hole at the same time while keeping his eyes locked on her. Lucas removes his fingers out of Maya’s pussy and licked some of her juices off before sticking them back inside, instantly turning on Maya. Lucas pumps his fingers in and out like a speeding train and bit down on her clit, sending Maya right over the edge when she screams out Lucas’ name and cums all over his fingers. Maya lifts herself up and kisses Lucas so she can taste herself all over his lips.

“Take me, Lucas.” Maya said. Lucas grins as Maya removes his blue boxers and picks her up and pins her against the wall. Maya slowly eases herself on Lucas’ hard cock and winces in pain.

“Are you okay?” Lucas asked as he wipes a tear off of her face.

“I’ll be fine.” Maya said. Lucas kisses Maya as she proceed to slowly go up and down on his member. Lucas thrusts in and out of Maya and kisses her, the kiss became more tenderly. Maya and Lucas both moan in pleasure as Maya wraps her legs around his waist as he continues to fuck her against the wall. Lucas could smell the scent of Maya’ lavender-scented perfume on her, he could feel the wetness of her pussy. Maya’s cum was surrounding his cock and Lucas felt like he was going to explode inside her.

“Cum inside me, Lucas. I want to feel you inside me.” Maya moans. After a few more thrusts, Maya and Lucas shared their intense orgasm with Lucas coating her insides with his cum. Maya recovers from her all-time high as Lucas kisses her softly.

“I love you, Lucas Friar.” Maya said.

“I love you too, Maya P. Hart.” Lucas said as he holds her tight. “I will never let you go.”


	6. Cory's Surprise

Chapter Six  
Cory’s Surprise

Cory’s P.O.V.

Ah, this is the life. There’s nothing better than not having the kids in the apartment and having the whole place to yourself with your wife. Tonight was going to be a very special night for me and my lovely wife Topanga. Riley and Maya are out on their double date with Lucas and Farkle at Svorski’s Bakery and Auggie is with my brother Josh to go see Mortal Kombat X. Don’t worry, my wife will never know. I was in the bedroom lighting up some cinnamon-scented candles and putting some rose petals on the bed while Topanga is in the bathroom getting ready for bed. I turned on my IPod and played the Love Songs playlist starting with Luther Vandross’ You Are My Lady. I was in my Pennbrooke t-shirt and navy blue pajama shorts. I filled the champagne glasses with Bollinger champagne and pulled out a can of Reddi Whip, a bowl of vanilla ice cream, Hershey’s chocolate syrup and maraschino cherries. It’s enough for a romantic evening.

“Cory. I’m about to enter the bedroom. What I want you to do is to close your eyes. I have a surprise for you.” Topanga said.

“Ooh! I love surprises.” I said as I closed my eyes tight so I won’t ruin the surprise.

“Oh, Cory. You can open them now.” Topanga said. I opened my eyes and holy cow! She was standing in the bedroom wearing Victoria’s Secret lingerie. A black lace teddy with thin black stockings. Oh, my goodness. I want to strip her completely naked. I want her! “So, what do you think?”

“You l…l…l…look sexy. Honey, I love it!” I smiled at her as Topanga climbs into bed with me and grabs the champagne glasses. 

“Here’s to a lovely, lovely night.” I said as we took a sip of champagne.

“You know what we could make this night really nice?” Topanga asked.

“What?” I asked. Topanga sits her glass on the nightstand along with my glass and kisses me. Topanga positions herself on top of me as we kissed deeply while she runs her finger through my hair. I slip my tongue inside Topanga’s mouth while I start to fondle her perfect breasts. Topanga moans softly into my mouth while I dominated her mouth. I began to pull off Topanga’s black lace teddy off of her body, leaving her in only her black thong and black stockings. I leaned down and slowly licked her creamy breasts and latch my mouth onto her perfect pink nipples and licked around them. Topanga closes her eyes and continues to moan in delight. I run my hands against her soft, silky legs while I feel her palming my hard cock through my boxers. I switch places with Topanga and picked up the can of Reddi Whip.

“Cory, what are you going to do with the can of Reddi Whip?” Topanga asked.

“It’s a surprise.” I said. I began to remove her thin black stockings and sprayed some whip cream on her sexy toes. Topanga watches as I lick the whipped cream off of her toes. My lovely wife began to giggle cutely when I was sucking on her toes. I always thought that she had the most prettiest feet in the world. I get in between her legs and pulled her black thong down to her ankles began to lick her dripping wet slit. Topanga moans and rubs her foot against my back. I picked up the can of whipped cream and sprayed some on Topanga’s pussy and happily licked it off of her. I also poured some chocolate syrup on her pussy and added a cherry on top and sprayed some more Reddi Whip on her so I can enjoy my delicious sweet treat. Topanga moans in pleasure as I continue to lap at her slit. I stuck two fingers inside her dripping pink hole and pumped in and out of her like a piston while licking her clit. Topanga bites down on her lower lip and grips the bed sheets and curled her toes in pleasure.

“Mmm, Cory. God, you’re turning me on so much. Oh, I wanna cum all over you.” Topanga moans.

“Go ahead, Topanga. Cum for me. Cum all over my finger.” I said. Topanga screams loud as her sweet honey squirts out all over my fingers. I removed my fingers out of her vagina and stuck my fingers in her mouth so she can enjoy the sweet taste of her cum while I lick up the rest of her cum that was leaking out of her hole.

“Did you like that?” I asked.

“Yeah. Now it’s your turn.” Topanga seductively smiles at me and flips me over. I felt her soft hands removing my shirt and my boxers. My 10-inch cock sprung out gloriously in front of Topanga. “Looks like I’m going to have my sweet treat too.”

Topanga picks up the bottle of chocolate syrup and pours it all over my chest and onto my cock.

“Whipped cream, dah’ling?” Topanga asks.

“Oh, yes.” I said. Topanga sprays some whipped cream all over my chest and added a cherry on top. Topanga licks all over my body, enjoying the sweet taste of Hershey’s syrup and Reddi Whip. I stare into her beautiful blue eyes while she continues to lick down to my cock. I moaned to the feeling of her tongue licking around my manhood and shoved it down her throat and began giving me a blowjob. Oh, yeah. That’s the spot, baby. I continue to moan in delight as Topanga bobs her head up and down on my cock and sucking all the chocolate syrup and whipped cream off of my cock. Before I felt my cum trying to rise out of me, Topanga climbs on top of me and eases herself onto my cock and bounces up and down. Topanga breathes and closes her eyes as she bounces up and down on my cock. I move my hands up to her breasts and squeeze them while she holds onto the headboard of the bed. We start to kiss each other passionately until I felt her vaginal walls clamping tightly. She was ready to cum.

“I’m close, baby. I’m close.” Topanga moans.

“I’m close too, sweetie.” I groaned. I held Topanga’s hand tightly and laced my fingers with hers as I start to cum inside her. Topanga collapses on my chest and lies next to me. Our bodies were slick and sweaty and sticky from the chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Boy, we need a shower.

“That was incredible.” Topanga pants.

“Yeah. That was the most passionate sex that we ever had since….since we conceived Auggie.” I said. “You know, I’m feeling a bit sticky. How about we take this in the shower?”

“You’re on, Cory.” Topanga said as we jumped out of bed and raced each other to the bathroom. You know, we should have sex more often when the kids aren’t around.


	7. Fifty Shades of Farkle

Chapter Seven  
50 Shades of Farkle

Farkle Minkus and his girlfriend Riley Matthews entered his mansion after coming from a wonderful night out of town. Ever since the first grade, Farkle has been in love with his beautiful goddess of an angel when he first met her. Farkle closes the door behind them as Riley sits down on the couch. Farkle couldn’t keep his eyes off of Riley. She looked so beautiful. Riley was wearing a dark blue dress with white polka dots and a pair of black heels. Her long brown hair was straightened instead of curly. He desperately wanted her.

“Go ahead and make yourself at home.” Farkle said as he hangs up his black blazer in the closet right on the coat rack while Riley grabs herself a can of black cherry soda from the refrigerator, a glass and two straws. Farkle steps out of the closet and walks over to the couch and sat down next to Riley. “Black cherry soda. That’s my favorite soda.”

“That’s my favorite too.” Riley smiles as she pours the soda in the glass. “I had a really great time, Farkle. I would also like to say thank you for my smoothie.”

“You’re welcome. It was extra thick. Just the way you like it.” Farkle said.

“You know me very well.” Riley giggles cutely.

“There’s that cute giggle that I love.” Farkle said as Riley smiles at him. “And there’s that lovely smile. I’m glad that you really enjoyed the movie.”

“Yeah.” Riley said. Farkle leans into Riley and kisses her on the lips. Riley breaks the kiss and smiled at the intelligent male. Farkle held onto Riley’s arms, pinning her to the couch and pressed his lips against Riley’s soft pink lips. Farkle runs his tongue against Riley’s bottom lip. He could instantly taste her cherry-flavored lip gloss. Once he was begging for entrance, Riled proceeds to let him in her mouth to explore her mouth as the whole living room was filled with the sounds of Riley’s moans. As Farkle releases Riley and breaks the kiss, Farkle picks up the adorable brunette bridal style and carried her up to his room. As the both entered the bedroom, the room was dark and the moonlight was shining through the windows. Riley steps out of her blue heels and walks over to Farkle and kisses him. Farkle turns Riley over, this time her back is facing him as Farkle begins to pepper her with some scorching kisses on her neck.

“Mmm. This feels good.” Riley moans.

“The fun is just beginning.” Farkle grins. His hands begin to reach the zipper on the back of Riley’s dress as Farkle proceeds to unzip her dress. Farkle then grabbed the shoulders of the dress and pulled it down and pushing it off of Riley, leaving her in her cute kitten-printed bra and matching panties. Farkle’s hands reaches around Riley’s waist and moved them up to her bra-covered breasts and began gently. Riley lets out a moan as she leans into Farkle and kisses him while he fondles her. The intelligent Minkus teen unhooks Riley’s bra and let it drop to the floor, revealing her beautiful medium-sized breasts with perfect light brown nipples.

“Lie down on the bed.” Riley obeys Farkle’s command as she lies down on the bed.

“Now what?” Riley asked.

“Now, close your eyes.” Farkle said. Riley closes her eyes while Farkle opens his mini fridge and pulls out an ice cube out of the ice tray and closes the fridge door. Farkle sticks the ice cube in his mouth and removes it and proceeds to run it against Riley’s lips. Riley shivers in delight from feeling the ice cube on her lips. Farkle runs the ice cube down her chin and down her neck until the ice cube melts on Riley’s warm body. Farkle runs it around Riley’s breasts. Riley’s nipples begin to harden from the ice cube and the water run down her stomach. Farkle then licks the water off of Riley’s breasts and her stomach as Riley opens her eyes and unbuttons Farkle’s shirt and removed every single article of clothing while Farkle removes Riley’s panties. Farkle lies on the bed as Riley climbs on top of him in a “69” position. Farkle got a full view of his girlfriend’s dripping wet sex and ran his tongue around to tease her lips and her clit. Riley releases a moan as she French kisses the tip of his cock for a couple of minutes before engulfing his whole member enter her warm, wet mouth. Farkle plunges his tongue in and out of Riley’s hole while Riley bobs her head up and down. Farkle lets out a moan into Riley’s pussy while enjoying the warmness of her mouth. Farkle was turned on by the sounds of Riley slurping on his cock. The brunette girl begins to grind her pussy into Farkle’s face, sending Farkle over the edge until Farkle gently bit down on her clit, also sending Riley over the edge. Riley’s juices squirts all over Farkle’s face as Farkle laps up all of her cum leaking out of her pussy. Riley climbs off of Farkle’s face and hovers her pussy over Farkle’s cock.

“Are you ready?” Farkle asked.

“Yes, I am ready.” Riley said as she slowly eases herself onto Farkle’s cock. Riley breathes deeply as moves up and down on Farkle’s cock. Farkle leans up and latches his mouth onto Riley’s nipple while Riley continues to ride him. Farkle unlatches his mouth off of Riley’s nipple and French kisses her. Their moans fill the room, the moonlight shines on Riley’s breasts, her cum surrounds her cock and her walls were getting tighter and tighter.

“I’m so close. I’m gonna cum.” Farkle said as he thrusts harder and deeper inside Riley.

“Do it, Farkle.” Riley moans. After giving Riley one last thrust, Farkle shoots his load inside her womb making sure that she gets every single drop of his cum inside her. Riley collapses her spent body on top of Farkle as he wraps his arms around her and kiss her on the lips. After minutes of passionate lovemaking, Farkle watches his beautiful angel sleeping next to him.

“I love you, Riley.” Farkle smiles and kisses her on the cheek before drifting off to sleep.


	8. New Influences

Chapter Eight  
New Influences

Takes place during: Girl Meets Demoliton

Have you ever had one of those days when you sit by the bay window in your room with your best friend and you two try to come up with a good scheme to make money by selling all of your clothes? Well, that’s what happened to Riley Matthews and Maya Hart. Riley and Maya came up with a good scheme to sell all of their clothes and where did they sell their clothes at? A certain little clothing store called Demolition. The best friends entered the store to sell their clothes and they met a salesgirl named Aubrey and Riley bought the imaginatia dress with the card that her mother gave her for emergencies only. To make a long story short, Topanga found out about this and confronted Aubrey and Riley came up with a plan to get their clothes back. Later that evening back at the apartment, Riley, Maya and Topanga were sitting on the couch folding their clothes until somebody knocked on their door. Topanga walked over to the door and opened it; the person who arrived was Aubrey. Riley and Maya looked at each other and wondered what was Aubrey doing here.

“You really think I could become a good lawyer?” Aubrey asked.

“You’ve got skills, but you use your skills against people.” Topanga said as Aubrey enters the apartment. “I use my skills to help people who have a voice. You want to be a good lawyer, first you gotta be a good person. Do you want to be a good person?”

“How would I do that?” Asked Aubrey.

“Well, first you find a friend like her and never let her float away.” Maya said. Riley smiles at Maya as Maya laid her hand on top of her wrist.

“Can we talk about it? I could maybe use some new influences.” Aubrey said. 

“Oh, we have a great place to talk.” Riley said.

“Yeah, and we can stay there as long as you want.” Topanga said as Riley and Maya lead Aubrey into her bedroom to talk. Topanga gently pinches Auggie’s cheek while he was coloring a picture with his father.

“Auggie, do you think that look worked for me?” Cory asked.

“Yes, Mr. Timberlake.” Auggie said looking annoyed as he stopped coloring and put his head down on the table while Cory smiles happily with glee. While Cory and Auggie were coloring pictures in Auggie’s coloring book, Riley and Maya entered Riley’s bedroom and sat down by the bay window as Aubrey and Topanga entered and closed the door behind them.

“This is our special place to talk.” Riley said.

“Feel free to sit down.” Maya said. Aubrey walks over to the bay window and sits down next to Maya while Topanga sits down next to Riley.

“So, you want to be a good person?” Riley asked.

“Yes, I was hoping that you three could make some good influences in my life.” Aubrey said. 

“Oh, yeah.” Topanga said. Is there anything else you want to talk about?” Topanga asked.

“Yes.” Aubrey replied.

“Well, what is it?” Riley asked.

“Well, I find you, your mother and your best friend attracted. Maybe we can have some fun.” Aubrey said.

“Aubrey, my husband and my son are in the other room.” Topanga said looking shocked. “Are you suggesting that you want to…”

“Yep.” Aubrey said. “Besides, I think you look really sexy.”

“Me? Why thank you.” Topanga said. “I think you look pretty hot yourself and to be honest with you, I wanted to have some fun with you.”

Aubrey smiles as she walks over to Topanga and kisses her. Maya and Riley watches in amazement when they watch the 22-year-old and the attracted Matthews mother engaging in a hot lesbian make-out session. Maya seductively smirks at Riley as an idea popped in her mind. Maya grabs Riley by her shoulders and crashes her lips on top of hers. Riley’s body tenses up, but Maya tries to keep her relaxed by pinning her against the bay window. Topanga breaks the kiss as her and Aubrey watch her daughter and her best friend making out.

“Why don’t we take this over to my daughter’s bed?” Topanga asked. Aubrey nods her head “yes” and made her way over to the bed with Topanga and began to remove each and single piece of their clothing until they are left in their bra and panties. Topanga was in her pink lacy bra and matching panties and Aubrey was in her red-lace front-hooked bra and matching panties.

“Wow, Topanga. You look really sexy.” Aubrey said as she stares at Topanga’s sexy body. While Aubrey and Topanga were busy making out on Riley’s bed, Maya and Riley began to remove each other’s clothing, leaving them both in their bra and panties. Maya straddles Riley’s lap and removes her lime green floral bra, revealing her growing breasts. Maya smirks at the blossoming young teen and latches her mouth onto Riley’s light brown nipple. Riley releases a small moan as Maya licks and sucks on the hardened nub. Topanga unhooks Aubrey’s bra and Aubrey unhooked Topanga’s bra and threw it across the room. Topanga began to kiss Aubrey’s neck before moving down to her D-cup breasts. Topanga licks around Aubrey’s nipples while Aubrey started to gently squeeze Topanga’s breasts. Riley and Aubrey both moan in delight from the feeling of their partners pleasuring them. After sucking on Riley’s nipples for a good long minute, Maya started to kiss down her body and move down to her soaking wet panties. Maya licks Riley’s inner thigh and licks down to her pretty toes. While Maya is busy sucking on Riley’s toes and making her extremely wet, Topanga sticks her hand inside Aubrey’s soaked panties and rubbed her pussy in a circular motion. Aubrey moans and bites down on her bottom lip while Topanga is rubbing her pot of gold. Maya stops sucking on Riley’s toes and hooks her teeth against the waistline of her panties and pulled them down to her ankles. Maya takes in Riley’s intoxicating scent and held her legs up and began to lick her moist slit. Maya flicks her tongue against Riley’s clit as Riley let out the most adorable moan.

“Mmm.” Riley sighed. Maya began to push two fingers inside Riley’s pussy. Topanga removes Aubrey’s panties and began to eat her out. Aubrey spreads her legs wide and held them up as Topanga licks her pussy intensely. 

“Oh, fuck. Topanga.” Aubrey groans while she plays with her own juicy breasts. Topanga watches Aubrey fondle herself, it was quite a turn-on. Maya pumps her fingers deep inside her pristine best friend’s pussy while sucking on her pussy. Riley bucks her hips into Maya’s finger and moans passionately. Topanga spreads Aubrey’s pink pussy lips open and plunges her tongue inside her dripping wet hole. Moans filled the room and toes started to curl in pleasure as Riley and Aubrey were close to having their orgasm from Maya and Topanga continuing their oral assault on the two.

“Topanga, I’m gonna cum!” Aubrey cries as she came in Topanga’s mouth. Riley’s squirts all over Maya’s fingers and in her mouth. Maya removes her cum-covered fingers and brought them up to Riley’s mouth as Riley started to lick her sweet nectar off of her finger. Topanga gives Aubrey’s pussy one last lick and brought herself up to her lips and kissed her. Aubrey could taste herself all over Topanga’s lips, instantly turning her on. Now, it’s payback time for Maya and Topanga. Maya gets off of the floor and sits on the bay window while Aubrey starts to lick Topanga’s creamy breasts. Riley watches her mother getting her breasts sucked on by Aubrey began to mimic Aubrey’s actions and latches her warm, wet mouth onto one of Maya’s breasts. Maya groans and runs her fingers through Riley’s long brown hair. Her long, wet crimson tongue coats the hardened pink nub. Aubrey pulls down Topanga’s panties down to her ankles as Topanga kicks them off of her and hovers her pussy over the auburn haired girl’s face. Riley repeats her actions on Maya’s other breast for a couple minutes and moves down to her dripping wet sex. Riley pulls Maya’s panties down to the ground and began to lick around Maya’s slit. Maya shivered in delight when Riley teases her, even though she’s attracted to her uncle Josh and even fantasized about him. This is what she also fantasized about, her own extremely adorable best friend eating her out. This is a fantasy turned into reality.

“Lick my pussy just like that, Riles.” Maya moaned. Riley laps at Maya’s pussy like a delicious treat. Aubrey licks Topanga’s dripping wet slit while Topanga bounces her ass on Aubrey’s face and moans. Topanga felt Aubrey’s tongue plunging into her tongue. Riley pushes index finger inside Maya’s tight tiny little pussy, then added her middle finger inside her and began to pump her fingers in and out of Maya’s hole. Maya closes her eyes and moans. Wanting to turn Maya really on, Riley added her third finger inside and stretches her pussy even more. Maya began to rub her clit faster in a circular motion while enjoying the feeling of Riley stretching her pussy. Soon, Maya and Topanga were close to having their orgasm.

“Oh, shit! Riley, I’m about to cum!” Maya screams as Riley felt her vaginal walls closing tightly. Aubrey gently bites down on Topanga’s clit, making Topanga scream loud and cum all over Aubrey’s face. Maya starts to squirt all over Riley’s fingers and recovers from her intense orgasm. Riley removes her fingers out of Maya and sat down next to her while Topanga climbed off of Aubrey’s face and presses her center against Aubrey’s. Maya drapes her left leg over Riley’s leg and moves her hand down to her center while Riley moves her hand over to Maya’s pussy. Maya shoves her two fingers inside Riley’s dripping wet hole while Riley rubs Maya’s clit harder and faster. Aubrey and Topanga began tribbing as Aubrey began to squeeze Topanga’s creamy breasts harder. Maya pumps harder into Riley’s while Riley continues to rub Maya’s clit harder. Maya began to kiss Riley’s soft pink lips and slid her tongue inside her to French kiss her, sending them over to the peak of ecstasy. Riley, Maya, Topanga and Aubrey felt their orgasms coming as Topanga began to rub her clit harder. Riley and Maya both have their earth-shattering orgasm by Riley cumming all over Maya’s fingers. After Topanga and Aubrey shared their intense orgasm, the two laid next to each other while Maya and Riley continue to kiss each other. The four recover their intense orgasm until they heard a knock on the door.

“Topanga, are you gals alright in there?” Cory asked.

“Oh, crap. It’s your father. Get dressed quick!” Topanga whispered as she gets dressed along with Aubrey, Riley and Maya quickly so Cory won’t walk in on them. After getting dressed and straightened out the room and Riley’s bed, Topanga opened the door so Cory could check what’s going on.

“Hey, there. How’s everything going?” Cory asked.

“Everything’s fine, sweetie.” Topanga said.

“What she said.” Riley said.

“That’s good. Looks like you’ve had a really long talk.” Cory smiles.

“We sure did. Riley, Maya and Topanga are really good influences. They should be my new influences.” Aubrey said as she smiles at Riley, Maya and Topanga.


	9. Shower Time with Uncle Boing

Chapter Nine  
Shower Time With Uncle Boing

It was a regular Saturday afternoon at New York University and Joshua Matthews has just entered his dorm room after exercising for a few hours at the gym. The young Matthews teen laid his NYU towel on his bed and walked over to his dresser to pick out some clothes to wear for today. Josh was about to head to the bathroom to take a shower until he heard a knock on the door. Josh sits his clothes in the bathroom and walks over to the door to see who’s visiting. Josh opens the door and much to his surprise is a girl. But not jut any girl, a certain girl with long blonde curly hair, blue eyes and she was wearing a blue jean vest, a yellow dress and a pair of black boots. The girl with the long blond also had beautiful blue eyes and soft pink lips. The girl was revealed to be Maya Hart.

“Maya, what are you doing here?” Josh asked.

“Hey there, Uncle Boing. I just came here to see if you were busy.” Maya said.

“No, I’m not busy. I was about to take a shower.” Josh said.

“Cool, I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me down at Central Park.” Maya said.

“Sure. Just let me take a shower first and then well go to the park. Okay.” Josh said.

“Okay. I don’t mind waiting.” Maya said as she sits down on Josh’s bed while Josh enters the bathroom to take a shower. Maya began to hear the water running in the bathroom and began to think about her and Josh. She began to wonder how big his cock his, how it would feel if he was inside her. There were times that Maya has erotic fantasies about him and imaging him fucking her against the wall nice and hard until he explodes inside her. Maya smirked at the thought about making love to Josh in the shower. Maya gets up from Josh’s bed and walked over to the bathroom door and entered the steam-covered room. Maya sees a silhouette of Josh from behind the shower curtain. Maya removes her black boots and her socks. The beautiful blonde removes her blue jean vest and drops it on the bathroom floor along with her yellow dress. Maya was now left in her white silk bra and matching panties. Maya removes the last two pieces of clothing and steps inside the shower without Josh noticing. Maya watches her future husband lathering his washcloth with Axe body wash and washes his toned nude body. Maya smiles at the wonderful sight of the suds from the body wash cascading down his body.

“Wow, Boing has a really cute butt.” Maya thought to herself. “I wonder how big his penis is.”

Josh turns around while washing up with his eyes closed. By the time he opened them, he sees a completely naked Maya standing in front of him.

“What the hell? Maya!” Josh exclaimed.

“Boing!” Maya smiles as she points at his cock.

“Maya, what are you doing in here? Get out.” Josh said.

“Come on, Josh. Haven’t you ever fantasized about having a girl in the shower with you?” Maya asked.

“No, I haven’t. And you have to get out of here.” Josh said.

“What’s the matter? Boing having trouble standing in front of a naked girl? A naked girl like me.” Maya said as she moves closer to Josh.

“Maya…” Josh said until Maya stopped him.

“Shh. Don’t say a word.” Maya said as she kisses Josh on the lips. His lips felt nice and soft and velvety against her lips. The two continue to kiss passionately as the hot water hits their nude bodies. Josh pins Maya against the wall and breaks the kiss. Maya looks hungrily into Josh’s eyes as Josh moved downward to her neck and starts sucking and kissing on it at the same time.

“Josh…” Maya moans as Josh moves his hand down to her core and lightly ran his finger across her clit. Maya continues to moan from the feeling of Riley’s uncle massaging her clit. Josh captures the blonde’s lips while playing with her clit, making her moan in his mouth. The brunette teen slips his tongue inside Maya’s mouth and French kisses her to pin his tongue against hers. Maya’s body went limp and she was melting in Josh’s touch. Josh breaks the kiss and moves down to her breasts and lick her stiff pink nipples. Josh then proceeds to plant his scorching kisses down her nubile body until his lips reach her cute little landing strip. Josh lifts Maya’s left leg and drapes it over his shoulder and began to lick her clit. Maya releases a soft moan as Josh feasts at her core and rubbing his nose against her clit. The brunette teen used his fingers to spread the blonde girl’s thin pink lips open and shoves his tongue inside her dripping wet flower.

“Oh, God! Josh.” Maya moans as she throws her head back in ecstasy from the feeling of Josh pushing his tongue in and out of her pussy. To make Maya cum extremely hard, Josh uses his teeth to gently bite down on her clit and at the folds of her pussy. Maya screams as she starts squirming and squirts her juices in Josh’s mouth, which Josh happily licked it up. Maya looks down at Josh licking her juices off of her pussy while he recovers from her orgasm. Josh climbs back up to Maya’s face and kissed her passionately for a couple of minutes. Maya breaks the kiss and began kissing Josh’s toned chest and licking his nipples. She was turning into a girl possessed as she continues to kiss down his body. Maya kneels down in front of Josh’s 8-inch cock and began kissing it. Josh ran the tip of his cock against Maya’s pink lips and smirked at her. Maya grins at Josh as the older teen slid his cock inside Maya’s mouth and moans softly when Maya began sucking on his member.

“Maya.” Josh moaned as Maya continued to suck on Josh’s cock. The sounds of Maya’s slurping was a hot sound to hear for Josh. Maya uses her tongue to tease Josh’s cock as Josh began to thrust into her mouth faster until he couldn’t take it anymore. Josh wasn’t ready to cum yet, so he stopped thrusting into the blonde’s mouth and pulled her up. Maya bends over and presses her hands against the shower wall as Josh lines up his member against her entrance and slowly slid his cock into her. Maya winced in pain as Josh breaks her hymen, making Josh pull out and kiss her softly on the lips before going back inside her. Josh shoves a couple of inches inside Maya and began to thrust in and out of her as Maya began to feel pleasure instead of pain.

“Harder.” Maya moans as Josh slams into her with full force. Josh sped up his pace three time faster as his hand reach down her clit and began rubbing her harder. Josh felt Maya’s inner walls putting a tight clamp around his cock. She was close to having her orgasm.

“Josh. Baby, I’m so close.” Maya moans.

“I’m close too.” Josh breathes. Josh gave Maya one last thrust and pulls out of her, making her squirt her juices all over his cock. Josh began to jerk himself off and blows his load all over Maya’s ass. Maya smiles as she felt Josh’s white hot cum dripping all over her ass. The blonde faces Josh and kisses him passionately.

“Maya. Maya, wake up.” A voice said. Maya opens her eyes and sees the boy of her dreams fully clothed.

“Hey there, sleepyhead.” Josh said as he smiles at her.

“Did you take your shower?” Maya asked while stretching her arms.

“Yeah. Are you ready to go to the park with me?” Josh asked.

“Sure.” Maya said as she got up. Maya could not believe that it was a dream. Both her and Josh walked out of the dorm room together as the young blonde began to think about the erotic dream that she had about Josh. Boy, that must’ve been one steamy dream.


	10. Alone Time

Chapter Ten  
Alone Time

Takes place during: Girl Meets Flaws

(Cory’s P.O.V.)

Ah, there’s nothing better than having peace and quiet with your loved one at your own home. It was a regular Friday night at my Greenwich Village apartment and Topanga and I have the whole house to ourselves. Topanga and I were sitting on the couch watching television and sipping hot cocoa from our mugs. I draped my arm around Topanga and Topanga laid her head on my chest.

“Look at everything we’ve accomplished in our lives. A beautiful daughter.” Topanga said.

“I did that.” I said raising my hand as Topanga smiled at me.

“Who’s spending the night at Maya’s.” Topanga said.

“A wonderful son who’s hanging with his grandparents.” I said.

“I just love the kids so much I don’t even know what to do.” Topanga said.

“Me too.” I said.

“YAY! WE’RE ALONE!” We both said in an excited tone. Then, I had a wild and naughty idea for us to do. Being the horny one since the night we’ve conceived Riley, I began to kiss Topanga’s neck making her moan and giggle at the same time.

“Oh, good. I still like it.” Topanga smiles as I continue to kiss on the special spot on her neck until my lips reach her ear lobe and began to nibble at it. Things were about to get really hot and heavy until somebody barged in on us. It was a certain six-year-old girl with curly blonde hair that our son is dating. And of course, I’m talking about Ava Morgenstern.

“Guess who it is? It’s Ava Morgenstern! Yay!” Ava sang as she enters the living room. Both Topanga and I stopped what we were doing when Ava entered the apartment. Oh, great! There goes our alone time.

“How is this happening? How?” I asked.

“Uh, Ava. Auggie isn’t here right now.” Topanga said as she sat our coffee mugs on the coffee table.

“My mother said you’d be happy to watch me while she tells my daddy what’s he doing wrong.” Ava said. So much for our alone time.

“How long does that take?” Topanga asked.

“It’s supposed to stop?” Ava asked.

“We have to do this, don’t we?” Topanga asked while we’re trying to keep a smile on our faces. 

“We’re stuck.” I laughed.

“And tonight you can’t pick me up and say “whee!” and put me outside and I say “but” and then you slam the door in my face. Even though I love that!” Ava smiled.

“But I want to.” Topanga said. 

“I’ll do it! Ava, here’s $50.” I said as I pulled out $50 out of my wallet and gave it to Ava.

“Wow! Thank you, Mr. Matthews.” Ava said as I picked her up and said “whee!” and put her outside. “Now go home and stay with your parents so they can take you out for some ice cream.”

“But…” Ava said as I slammed the door in her face.

“Cornelius A. Matthews. I cannot believe that you would do something like that to Ava.” Topanga looked at me with a shocked look on her face and crossed her arms. Ugh, I hate it when she calls me “Cornelius”. I’m in big trouble.

“Do you want me to let her in?” I asked.

“Nope! I love it when you do that, honey. I am really turned on by you.” Topanga said as she runs towards me and threw her arms around me and crashes her lip on top of mine. I stare into her sparkling blue eyes and removed her purple cardigan and threw it on the floor as I carried her over to the couch bridal style and continued to kiss her. I felt Topanga’s hands reaching up to my body as she begins to unbutton my flannel shirt and threw it across the room while I pull off her black shirt. I gently squeeze Topanga’s beautiful creamy breasts through her pink lacy bra while she unbuttoned my jeans. I did the same with Topanga’s jeans and pulled them down to her ankles after I removed her boots while I kick off my shoes and my socks and removed my jeans. I was left in my green boxers and Topanga was left in only her pink bra and matching panties. I begin to unhook her bra and let it drop to her floor and took one of her voluptuous breasts in my mouth and began to lick and suck on her light brown nipple.

“Mmm, I really like that.” Topanga moans. I move my free hand up to her other breast and began to fondle her so she could be extremely wet. Topanga continues to moan as she feels her panties getting wet from my touch. After focusing on her breasts for a few minutes, I begin to plant soft, gentle kisses down Topanga’s body. I started to lick around her belly button and proceed to move down to her drenched panties. I hook my teeth onto the waistband of Topanga’s panties and pulled them down to her panties so she could kick them off. 

“Go ahead, Cory. Have your way with me.” Topanga said. A mischievous smile appeared on my face as I get in between my wife’s legs and began to lick her dripping wet hole. Chills went down Topanga’s spine as I lick her dripping wet slit while I fondle her breasts.

“Mmm, Cory.” Topanga moans as I spread her pink pussy lips open and slid my tongue in and out of her. Topanga runs her beautiful manicured nails through my hair and grabbed a fistful of it while I continue to tongue-fuck her pussy. I replace my tongue with my fingers and stuck them inside Topanga’s pink hole while I suck on her clit. Topanga runs her sexy foot against my back. Oh, God! I just the feeling of her soft soles touching against my back and the feeling of her toes curling. She was getting ready to cum.

“Oh God, Cory! I’m gonna cum!” Topanga screamed. Her sweet juices squirt all over my fingers and all over the couch. I removed my fingers out of Topanga’s pussy and sucked her juices off of my fingers. Topanga watches in amazement as I enjoy the sweet taste of her nectar.

“Mmm, you taste good.” I said.

“I’m glad that you like it. Now, I want you inside me.” Topanga said in a seductive tone. I began to remove my boxers and climbed on top of her and slowly thrust myself inside her waiting vagina. Topanga moans as I moved in and out of her in a steady pace.

“Go harder, Cory.” Topanga groans. I started to fuck her nice and hard and started to go really faster inside her. Topanga wraps her sexy legs around me while she scrunches her face in pleasure. Our moans filled the room and they were really loud that everyone in the building could hear it. Her walls have gotten tighter and her cum surrounds my cock and I felt my balls starting to churn. After giving her one last thrust, I blew my load inside her and collapsed on top of her. Our nude bodies were slick and sweaty and Topanga breathed heavily as I watch her heaving breasts go up and down.

“Now, that was amazing.” I said as I wrapped my arms around Topanga.

“Yeah.” Topanga said. “You know, we should have alone time more often.”

“Yeah, we should.” I said as I kissed her.

“I love you, Cory.” Topanga said.

“I love you too, Topanga.” I said before we drifted off to sleep


	11. Repaying Topanga

Chapter Eleven  
Repaying Topanga

Takes Place During: Girl Meets Pluto

Topanga was sitting on the couch in the living room drinking a hot cup of tea while wearing the jean jacket that Cory gave her. The wife of Cory Matthews was smiling about the jean jacket and the time capsule that they buried in Mr. Feeney’s backyard.

“Hi, Topanga.” Katy said as she enters the apartment.

“Hi, Katy.” Topanga said as she takes a sip of tea.

“Topanga, I would just like to thank you for giving me this job at Svorski’s Bakery. I am very happy for this job.” Katy said as she sits next to Topanga.

“Oh, you’re welcome.” Topanga said as she smiles at Katy. Katy smiles back at Topanga and notices the jean jacket that Topanga is wearing. “That is a really neat jacket. Where did you get it?”

“Cory gave it to me when we were young.” Topanga said as she tells Katy the whole story.

“Wow. That is amazing.” Katy said.

“Yeah.” Topanga said. 

“You look really pretty in that jean jacket.” Katy said.

“Thanks.” Topanga said. Katy moves in closer next to Topanga and brought her lip to her daughter’s best friend’s mother. Topanga was caught off-guard by the kiss as Katy kept her lips pressed against her’s for a short minute until Topanga breaks the kiss.

“Katy, what are you doing?” Topanga asked.

“It’s something that I wanted to repay you with. And I’m giving it to you right now.” Katy said as she moved her head down to meet Topanga’s and continued to kiss her. Topanga began to relax as Katy removes the jean jacket off of her as she felt Katy’s tongue slip out of her mouth and running it against her bottom lip. Topanga opens her mouth and allowed Katy’s to have access inside her mouth. Katy pins Topanga’s tongue against hers, but Topanga isn’t the one who’s not going to be dominated as she engages Katy in a heated battle of domination. While trying to dominate Topanga’s mouth, Katy moves her hand inside Topanga’s black blouse and squeezed her breast. Topanga moans into the kiss as Katy continues to kneed at her large mound. After a few minutes of making out, Topanga and Katy removed every article of clothing until they are left in their bra and panties. Topanga was left in her red lacy bra and matching panties and Katy was left in her pink polka dot bra and matching panties.

“Holy cow, Katy. You look really sexy.” Topanga said.

“So do you.” Katy said as her hands reach the back of her the brunette’s bra. “Let’s get this baby off.”

Katy unhooks Topanga’s red lacy bra and released her beautiful smooth and creamy breasts. Katy smirks at Topanga and stared at her erect nipples as the blonde Hart latched her mouth onto one of her breasts. Topanga lets out a throaty moan as Katy continues to suck on her breast.

“Mmm. Fuck, Katy.” Topanga moaned as Katy’s wet tongue flickers against her hardened nipple. Katy switched over to the other breast and repeated her actions while Topanga throws her head back in pleasure while unhooking her bra. After a few minutes of suckling on her breasts, Katy pushes Topanga down on the couch and kisses her way down her neck, then though between her mountains and licks down her stomach and around her belly button. Katy moves in between Topanga’s tanned legs and began to worship her legs by kissing her inner thigh and her leg while using her free hand to caress her silky smooth leg. Katy’s lips reached down to Topanga’s foot and began to suck on her pretty toes. Topanga continues to moan from the feeling of Katy worshipping her foot. Katy stopped sucking on Topanga’s toes and began to lick the sole of her foot. Katy stops worshipping Topanga’s feet and ripped off her soaking wet panties and dives right in to lick her dripping wet pussy. Katy runs her tongue against Topanga’s pussy lips and stuck her tongue in and out of her.

“If Cory and Shawn were here right now, they would enjoy watching us.” Topanga giggled. Katy smirks at the pleasurable expressions of her daughter’s best friend’s mother as she continues to eat her out. Topanga bites her bottom lip and continues to moan from the feeling of Katy pushing her tongue deeper in and out of her pussy. Topanga grips down on couch cushions and her toes began to curl as she was close to cumming all over Katy’s mouth.

“Fuck Katy! I’m gonna cum!” Topanga screams as Katy felt her juices leaking out all over her tongue. Katy pulls her tongue out of Topanga’s cunt and moved back up to her and kissed her. Topanga continues to kiss the sexy blonde passionately to taste her own pussy juice all over her tongue. After their passionate make-out session, Topanga decided to get her payback on Katy. Katy kneels on the couch as Topanga got behind her and began kissing her neck while fondling her beautiful breasts. Katy releases a small moan from the feeling of Topanga feeling her up. Topanga proceeds to move her hand down to Katy’s panties and began to rub her through her panties. Topanga and Katy pressed their lips together and listened to the sounds of Katy’s pleasurable whimpers. After rubbing Katy’s clit, Topanga pulls Katy’s panties down to her ankles and bends her over. Topanga lower’s her face to Katy’s pussy and began to lick up and down. Katy moans as Topanga continues her oral assault on her pussy until it was covered with her saliva and pussy juice.

“Oh, God. Topanga. That feels so good. Keep licking my pussy just like that.” Katy moans. Topanga stops licking Katy’s pussy and began to lick her tight asshole while rubbing her clit faster in a circular motion. Topanga sticks her tongue in and out of her asshole until Katy builds up to her intense orgasm. Katy screams loud as she came really hard. Katy lies back on the couch as Topanga climbed on top of her and faced her in a 69 position and began to eat her out. Katy returns the favor by plunging her tongue inside Topanga’s pussy. Topanga starts to suck on Katy’s clit with her lips. Katy and Topanga continue their oral assault on each other as their moans fill the apartment. After cumming in each other’s mouths, Topanga climbed off of Katy and lays next to her while they both recover from their orgasm.

“Let’s keep this between us, okay.” Topanga said as she kisses Katy.

“You got it, Tippy.” Katy smiles at Topanga.


	12. Teaching Smackle

Chapter Twelve  
Teaching Smackle

Takes place during: Girl Meets Smackle

It was a quiet night in Greenwich Village, and Riley, Maya and Smackle are sitting in Riley’s room giving Smackle a makeover. Earlier in the afternoon, there was a debate between John Quincy Adams and Einstein Academy, Farkle lost the debate and Smackle won. After winning the debate, Isadora invited her arch enemy out for a smoothie date. Smackle seeks Riley’s advice on how to win Farkle’s heart, even though she knows that he has a huge crush on both her and Maya. Later that night, Riley invites Smackle over for some advice. 

“Why do I have to be a part of your campaign to befriend every little woodland creature?” Maya asked. 

“Which woodland creature am I in your mind?” Smackle asked.

“You’re like a little gopher chipmunk combo deal.” Maya said.

“Maya, Smackle needs our help.” Riley said.

“Yes. I need you to teach me the equation of beauty.” Smackle said.

“Why?” Maya asked.

“Smackle loves Farkle.” Riley said.

“Why?” Maya asked.

“But he prefers you both to me because you’re both aesthetically pleasing. I, on the other hand, am not aesthetically pleasing, but am superior in every other way.” Smackle said. 

“Okay, so you want us to make you beautiful?” Maya asked.

“Yes. But I don’t expect you to be able to change a trillion years of evolution in five seconds.” Smackle said.

“Let me know when it’s four seconds.” Riley while looking at her beautifully manicured fingernails. 

“Go.” Maya said as her and Riley moved over to Smackle to give her a makeover. After Riley and Maya gave her a makeover, Smackle looks like a brand-new person. She wasn’t wearing her glasses and her red rubber ducky knit sweater, purple tights, yellow turtleneck, Frenchi skater skirt and black flats. She had contacts in her eyes and she was wearing a cute blue and green colorblock dress, a leather sleeved jacket and a pair of boots. Isadora Smackle is now aesthetically pleasing.

“I’m…pretty?” Smackle asked.

“You’re the hottest looking gopher-chipmunk in the whole forest.” Maya said. Riley hands Smackle a mirror so she could check herself out. Smackle smiles as she sees her reflection in the mirror.

“Who’s the genius now?” Riley asked as she smiled at Maya. The two best friends crossed their legs, flipped their hair and said “stop it” in unison. Smackle walks over to the mirror on the wall to check out her appearance some more.

“My outward appearance now seem to represent the current trends agreeable to the general populous.” Smackle said.

“Then why are you still talking like you don’t know what you look like?” Maya asked as her and Riley got up from their special spot at the bay window and sat down on Riley’s bed.

“Ah, my speech. That’s an easy fix.” Smackle said.

“I don’t think so.” Riley smiles.

“Awesome, like, giggle, question, omigosh.” Smackle said.

“Do you wanna lay that out again for us normals?” Maya asked as Smackle explains to both her and Riley.

“I explain the universe.” Riley said as her and Maya both mimic explosions.

“That’s good. There is one more thing that I wanted to ask you two.” Smackle said.

“Oh, boy. I’ve should’ve seen this one coming. Go ahead, ask away.” Maya said.

“Can you two teach me how to…you know…how do I seduce a guy?” Smackle asked looking nervous. Riley and Maya were surprised at Smackle for asking them that question.

“You want us to teach you how to seduce a guy like Farkle?” Riley asked.

“Yes.” Smackle said. 

“Why?” Maya asked.

“I was hoping that you two can teach me.” Smackle said.

“Okay. Riley and I will both teach you. But before we teach you, you gotta promise that you cannot tell anyone that we both made love to you because if you do I will Jack you up, girl.” Maya said as she points at Smackle

“Okay. So, now what?” Smackle asked as she sits down on the bed.

“First off, you’re going to watch me and Riley kiss each other. Then, you and Riley will kiss each other for a few minutes and I’ll kiss you.” Maya said. Maya smirks at both Riley and Smackle as Maya leans in and kisses Riley on the lips. A smirk snaked across Smackle’s face as she watches Maya and Riley making out with pure intensity. Maya removes black embroidered military jacket with Riley doing the same with Maya’s yellow jacket. Maya runs her tongue against Riley’s bottom lip, begging for entrance to explore her mouth. Smackle continues to watch the hot makeout session and removes her leather jacket and threw it on the floor. Riley opens her mouth and let Maya slip her tongue inside to explore her mouth. Riley releases a soft moan as Maya continues to French kiss her while reaching her hand down and slips it inside Riley’s floral shorts and rubbed her pot of gold, making Riley whimper in pleasure. Smackle pulls Riley away from Maya and began kissing her. Maya began to smirk at the hot sight of Smackle and Riley making out. Smackle kisses Riley, this time the kiss was more heated and more intense than the kiss Riley got from Maya. Maya moved behind Smackle and began to unzip her dress while Smackle pulls Riley’s grey kitten tee off. Maya started to grin from seeing Riley’s cute baby blue kitten-printed bra.

“Cute bra, Riles.” Maya said as Riley blushes. After sharing their intense kiss, Riley began to remove Smackle’s dress while Maya removes Smackle’s boots, leaving Smackle in her hot pink bra and matching panties. Riley removes her heels as Smackle pulls her floral shorts and her stockings at the same time while Maya takes off her zebra-printed heels, her lightning bolt-studded tank top and her blue jeans. Riley was in her baby blue kitten-printed bra and matching panties and Maya was in her matching black panties. Maya gently grabs Smackle from behind began to kiss her while Riley unhooks Smackle’s bra, revealing her perky A-cup breasts. Riley latches her mouth onto one of Smackle’s breasts and began suckling at it. Smackle moans softly. Maya wraps her arms around Smackle’s waist and slid her hand down and began rubbing her through her panties while Riley licks and sucks on her erect nipples. The pale blonde continues to rub the intelligent brunette girl harder and felt Smackle’s panties getting even wetter and wetter. Maya stops rubbing and kissing Smackle and began to notice her extremely wet panties.

“Mmm. Looks like you’re wet for us, Smackle.” Maya grins.

“What!? Are you telling me that I peed on myself? Oh, no!” Smackle freaks out.

“No, you hot gopher-chipmunk. It means that you’re getting aroused. When somebody does something to you to turn you on like kissing, playing with your breasts or rub your pussy, you start to get aroused.” Maya said.

“I love that feeling.” Smackle said as she smiles at Riley and Maya.

“Then, you’re going to love this.” Maya said. Maya starts to remove Smackle’s panties as the brunette lies over on the edge of Riley’s bed in the yoga plough position and spreads her legs wide for her. Maya runs her tongue against Isadora’s soft leg and starts to lick her pretty toes and running her tongue against the sole of her foot while Riley does the same with the other foot. Smackle moans from the feeling of both girls worshipping her feet, Maya sticks all five of Smackle’s toes in her mouth and continues to suck on them while Riley continues lapping at the sole of her foot. Smackle groans like a bear as Riley and Maya continue for a few minutes until Smackle continues to get even wetter. Riley and Maya stop worshipping Smackle’s feet as Maya leaned in and began to lick Smackle’s dripping wet slit. Riley moves behind Maya and unhooks her bra and pulled her panties down to her ankles and began to lick her hairless pink pussy. Smackle moans as Maya laps at her pink slit. Riley starts to suck on Maya’s clit and tease her asshole with her thumb, sending shivers down Maya’s spine and making her moan into Smackle’s pussy. Maya spreads Smackle’s pink pussy lips open and shoves her tongue in and out of her pussy.

“Oh, my gosh! Maya, I feel like I’m going to explode into waves of pleasure. Just keep doing that.” Smackle moans. Maya pushes faster and faster into Smackle hole until Smackle cums. A stream of liquid sprays out of Smackle’s pussy as Maya licks it up with her tongue and brought her up for another kiss. 

“You taste amazing, Isadora.” Maya said.

“That felt amazing. I want to try that on Riley.” Smackle said. Maya grins as she pushed Riley back on the bed while Smackle removes her panties. Maya hovers her dripping wet cunt over her pretty face and starts to straddle her face. Riley sticks her tongue out and began to run her tongue around Maya’s clit to tease her while Smackle begins to lick her pussy. Maya moaned from the oral assault coming from her best friend as she starts to play with Riley’s small breasts. Smackle laps at Riley’s pussy like a girl possessed while enjoying the feeling of Riley’s foot rubbing against her back.

“Your foot feels so soft, Riley.” Smackle grins as she continues to eat out the innocent brunette’s pristine pussy. Maya starts to grind her pussy on Riley’s face as Riley pushes her tongue in and out of Maya’s vagina. Maya held onto the headboard of Riley’s bed tightly as she felt her orgasm building up. Wanting to be the adventurous one, Smackle stops licking Riley’s pussy and began licking her tight asshole while Riley continues to tongue-fuck Maya’s pussy. Riley moans into Maya’s pussy and starts to masturbate at the same time from getting her tight virgin hole licked by Smackle.

“Oh, fuck! Riles, I’m about to cum!” Maya screams as she cums hard all Riley’s face. Maya climbed off of Riley’s face and kneeled down inbetween her legs after Smackle stops eating her out. Smackle starts to watch Maya eating out Riley as Smackle starts rubbing herself in a circular motion. Riley moans and watches Smackle running her fingers around her clit and licking her fingers and continues to masturbate while Maya continues to eat her out. Riley gazes into Maya’s beautiful blue eyes as she starts to stick her fingers inside her drenched hole while licking her clit. Smackle slowly sticks her middle finger inside her pussy and began to pump in and out really hard and really fast.

“Wow, you two look so fucking hot.” Smackle moans.

“Ooh, did the intelligent Ms. Isadora Smackle just cuss? I like it.” Maya smirks as she continues to finger Riley’s pussy really hard. Riley felt her vaginal walls closing tightly around Maya’s fingers and her toes start to curl. Smackle felt her orgasm building up as she starts to add another finger inside her and rubs her clit harder at the same time until she cums.

“MAYA, I’M GONNA CUM!!!” Riley screams as she starts to cum all over Maya’s fingers and Smackle starts to cum too. After the two girls recover from their intense orgasms, Maya, Riley and Smackle got dressed and straightened up the bed. 

“And that is all we have to teach you. I hope you learned enough.” Maya said.

“I have learned everything from you two. And I have to say, I loved having fun with you two cuties who are aesthetically pleasing.” Smackle said.

“You’re aesthetically pleasing too, Smackle.” Riley said as she smiles at Smackle and Maya.


	13. Lucky Cory

Chapter Thirteen  
Lucky Cory

Takes place during: The Truth About Honesty

(Cory’s P.O.V.)

I am the most luckiest man in the world. My beautiful fiancée Topanga showed me her butt. I am really happy that she showed it to me and she has a really cute butt. It’s a butt so cute that I want to squeeze it so hard it will turn Topanga on. I entered the dorm room and I see Topanga laying on my bed reading a magazine and she was wearing her red oversized Pennbrook t-shirt and no socks on. Holy cow, she looks so hot. I’ve gotta have her. I don’t care if we have to wait to have sex till after we’re married, I’ve want to take her now.

“Hey there, Cory. I’ve been waiting for you.” Topanga said as she laid the magazine down on the nightstand.

“Hey beautiful. I see that you’ve been waiting for me.” I said as I walk over to the bed.

“Yeah. I decided to wait for you and give you another surprise.” Topanga said.

“Really? What surprise is that?” I asked while I sat down next to her.

“I’m not wearing a bra underneath this shirt and I’m not wearing any panties. Since you’ve seen my butt, maybe you can see me completely naked.” Topanga said. A smirk snaked across my face as Topanga said to me that she’s not wearing a bra and panties. That’s it! I’m goin’ in! I began to kiss Topanga on her soft, pink lips and laid down on the bed while kissing her. The kiss was soft and gentle until this kiss became passionate and intense. I move my lips down to her neck and began to kiss, lick and suck on her special spot.

“Oooh. I like that, Cory. Keep going.” Topanga cooed as I continue to suck harder on her neck leaving a hickey. I felt Topanga’s soft hands going up my shirt and grabbing at it until she pulled it off. I stopped kissing her neck and began to remove her red t-shirt and gazed at her beautiful naked body. I leaned down and I grabbed one of Topanga’s juicy breasts and began to suck on her nipple. Topanga ran her foot against the bulge of my grey sweatpants, which turned me on a lot. Topanga moaned some more as she felt my hand caressing her other breast very gently while flicking my tongue against her hardened peak. After focusing on her breasts, I began to plant kisses down my fiancée’s nubile body.

“Mmm, Cory.” Topanga grins in pleasure as she felt my lips touching her stomach. I started to kiss Topanga’s inner thigh and kissed down her silky smooth leg while my free hand is caressing her left leg. Topanga was so soft and playful, I love that about her. I moved my lips down to her pretty feet and brought her foot closer to my mouth and began to suck on her toes. Topanga giggled and moaned at the same time from the feeling of her toes being sucked. After sucking on her toes for a couple of minutes, Topanga spreads her legs wide and held them open while I moved towards her and ran my tongue around her pussy. Topanga moaned as I ran my tongue up and down her pink folds before pushing my tongue inside her. I used my fingers spread her pussy open and got a good look at it. Topanga’s pussy was wet and pink, just how I like it. I slid my tongue inside her pussy.

“Cory!” Topanga moans louder as she grabs my hair and bucks her hips against my face. Topanga’s orgasm grew closer as she continues to buck her hips and my tongue going in and out of her pussy faster than a speeding bullet. Topanga shook violently and cums all over my tongue and all over the bed. Some of her juices were leaking down to her backdoor area as I began to lap at it before climbing back on top of her. After savoring her juices, Topanga and I started to make-out again. Topanga pushes me back on the bed and kisses my bare chest and plants some wet kisses around my navel. Topanga moved her hand down to my grey sweatpants and began rubbing my huge bulge through my sweatpants while she sucks on my nipples.

“Oh, Topanga.” I moaned as I clutched the bed sheets while Topanga continues to suck on my hardened buds and rubbing my hard cock. If she keeps going, then I’m gonna bust. Topanga removed my sweatpants and my black boxers. Topanga got in between my legs and began licking the tip of my cock and shaft right before taking the whole member in her mouth. I continue to moan from Topanga pleasuring me. Topanga bobs her head up and down on my cock while squeezing my balls. Oh yeah, she wants me to blow right now. Topanga stops sucking on my cock and squeezed her breasts together around my ‘tool’ and slid them up and down.

“Oh, yeah. That’s it, Topanga. Keep going.” I moaned as Topanga continues to give me a titjob. I began to breathe heavily until she stops and climbs on top of me. Topanga hovers herself over my stiff rock-hard cock and sticks it inside her waiting vagina. Topanga moans as she felt my hands squeezing her cute ass while she bounces up and down. 

“Cory.” Topanga moans as she continues to ride me. Her creamy breasts continue to bounce up and down while I continue to squeeze her ass. Topanga leaned down and kisses me passionately as our tongues touch and our moans filled the room. After fucking in that position, Topanga and I were about to cum. But I wasn’t ready to cum yet. Topanga climbed off of me and laid down on the edge of the bed as I inserted my penis inside her and began to fuck her nice and hard. Topanga rubs her shaved and swollen pussy harder while I continue to pound her like a jackhammer and fondle her breasts and pinch her nipple at the same time.

“I’m so close, Topanga. Oh, God. I’m gonna bust.” I moaned as I brought Topanga’s foot to my mouth and sucked on her toes and lick her soles again. 

“Cory, I’m cumming!” Topanga scream. I released a loud moaned and blew a huge load of cum inside her pussy, instantly coating her insides. I pulled out of Topanga and held her tightly as we both recover from our intense orgasm.

“Wow. That was the best surprise ever.” I said.

“Yeah, it was.” Topanga breathed heavily as I kissed her on the lips before we drifted off to sleep. You know, I should tell Shawn that I saw Topanga completely naked. Nah, this will be between me and my beautiful fiancée.


	14. Mr. and Mrs. Farkle Minkus

Chapter Fourteen  
Mr. and Mrs. Farkle Minkus

Takes Place During: Girl Meets the New World

Farkle Minkus carried his dream girl Maya into her neatly decorated apartment and closes the door behind him with his foot and carried her to her room. He felt like the luckiest boy in the world that he “married” Maya for their class project. Farkle has had a huge crush on both Riley and Maya but since Riley is dating Lucas, Farkle really wanted to be with his beautiful blonde dark angel. There were times that he would fantasize about making hot, passionate and intense love to Maya. Today, the young genius would have is way with Maya.

“We’re now in your room, my beautiful bride.” Farkle said as he sits Maya down on her bed. “So, aren’t you happy that you became Mrs. Farkle Minkus?”

“You do know that this is only a class project?” Maya asked.

“I know.” Farkle said as he sits down next to Maya and stares at her for a long time.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Maya asked curiously as Farkle continues to stare at her.

“Wow. You look really beautiful and ravishing and glowing in that wedding dress. I can imagine being married to you and being with you.” Farkle said. Those words made Maya’s cheeks turn pink. She couldn’t believe what he made her do, he made her blush. Farkle began to notice her carnation pink cheeks. “Looks like you’re blushing right in front of me.”

“I’m blushing right in front of you? What in the world is going on here? I’m blushing right in front of you. And…and…and I can’t stop blabbering like a complete idiot.” Maya said.

“You know, you’re cute when you blush. Everything about you is beautiful: your hair, your eyes, your skin, your lips.” Farkle said. Maya was curious to know what is going on as Farkle starts to lean in and smashes his lips against her glossy pink lips. Maya’s eyes widened in shock as Farkle kissed her. The rebellious teen pushed the intelligent boy away.

“Farkle, what the hell are you doing? Do you want me to kill you right now for doing that!?” Maya asked.

“I’m sorry, Maya. I just felt like doing that. It’s just that, that I have strong feelings for you and I wanted to kiss you so bad…” Farkle said until he was interrupted by Maya grabbing him by his tuxedo jacket and pulls him in for another kiss. This time, the kiss was more intense and more passionately. Farkle gently cups Maya’s cheek and caressing her body at the same time. Farkle runs his tongue against the blonde’s bottom lip, begging for entrance as Maya parts her mouth open for Farkle. Farkle slips his tongue inside her mouth for a little tongue action. Maya releases a soft moan from the feeling of Farkle trying to pin his tongue against hers. Maya breaks the kiss and stood up in front of Farkle and began to remove the wedding dress off of her body along with her heels.

“Wow.” Farkle said as he stares in amazement from the sight of Maya standing in front of her in only her dark blue bra and matching panties.

“Now, you better not tell this to anyone. This is just between me and you.” Maya said.

“You got it, Hart.” Farkle said. Maya began to straddle his lap and removed his tuxedo jacket and tie while unbuttoning his shirt. Maya grins seductively at Farkle and plants a kiss on his lips while caressing his hairless chest. The blonde Hart began to grind on Farkle nice and slow while Farkle reach behind Maya’s bra and began to unhook it, revealing her growing breasts.

“Do you like what you see, Farkle?” Maya asked as she continues to grind on him. This time, more roughly. Farkle groans like a bear in heat from feeling Maya grinding on him, Maya felt her panties getting wet and Farkle’s hard-on poking from his pants. “Mmm. Is the intelligent Farkle Minkus getting really hard for me? I bet you’re begging for your cock to be sucked by me.”

“Oh, God. You’re talking dirty to me. Farkle likes.” Farkles smiles at Maya. Maya stops grinding on Farkle and lays down on the bed while Farkle removes every single piece of his clothing off of his body. He was now left in only his Star Wars briefs which made Maya giggle.

“You wear Star Wars briefs?” Maya asked.

“Yes. I wear Star Wars briefs, woman. You better not tell anyone.” Farkle said.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. Now, come her tiger.” Maya said. Farkle climbs on top of Maya and kisses her passionately while feeling her feet rubbing against his feet. Farkle breaks the kiss and starts to suck on Maya’s neck. Maya moaned in delight as Farkle continues to work on her neck. Farkle stops sucking on Maya’s neck and proceeds to lick down to her a-cup breast and took one of the pink nipples in his mouth and began sucking on it while using his free hand to play with her other nipple. Maya releases a soft moan from the feeling of Farkle licking and pinching her hardened pink nubs as she begins to feel her panties getting extremely wet. Farkle gently bites down on Maya’s nipple hard, making Maya scream in pleasure. After getting her nipples coated with his saliva, Farkle kisses in between her peaks and plants some soft kisses down her stomach and licks around her belly button. Farkle parts Maya’s legs and removes her drenched panties. All he could see was Maya’s hairless pussy that was glistening with her juices.

“Ooh, hairless. Farkle likes.” Farkle smirks. The brown haired boy began to tease Maya by licking her inner thigh while gently stroking her leg. Maya was turned on to Farkle worshipping every part of her body. Farkle brought his mouth closer to Maya’s foot and took a toe in his mouth and began sucking on it. Maya groans as Farkle continues to suck on her toes. Farkle stops sucking on Maya’s toes and kneeled in front of her. The brown haired boy stuck his tongue out and licked up and down on Maya’s drenched slit.

“Mmm, Farkle.” Maya moans. Farkle continues to lap at Maya’s pussy and kept his eyes locked on Maya. Farkle loved watching Maya squirm in pleasure from being eaten out by him.

“Farkle, please tongue-fuck my hot wet pussy.” Maya moans.

“I love hearing talking dirty.” Farkle smirks as he pushes his tongue deeper inside Maya’s pussy and feeling her tightness around his tongue. Maya grips the sheets on her bed and bites down on her lower lip as her juices pour down from her vagina and to Farkle’s tongue. Farkle pushes faster into Maya’s pussy and used his free hand to pinch down on her clit, making Maya scream in delight. Maya squirts her juices in Farkle’s mouth as Farkle lapped the rest of her cum off of her pussy. Farkle brings himself up to Maya’s lips and began to kiss her so Maya could taste herself.

“Wow, Farkle. That was excellent. I did not know that you were a master with your tongue.” Maya said as she catches her breath.

“Thanks, Maya. I hope that you’re ready for more.” Farkle said. Maya pushes Farkle down on the bed and pulls down his Star Wars briefs, revealing his hard cock which made Maya stare in amazement.

“Holy shit. You’re huge.” Maya said. The young blonde grabs onto the base of his cock and began to stroking it before sticking the whole member into mouth. Maya bobs her head up and down on Farkle’s cock. Her wet tongue slid up and down on his throbbing cock while Maya watches Farkle squirm on her bed.

“You look so adorable squirming in pleasure.” Maya said. Maya stops giving Farkle a blowjob and began to wrap her feet around his cock and starts to give him a footjob.

“Oh, my god. Maya!” Farkle groans. Maya grins seductively at Farkle as she continues to work her pretty feet around his cock. After a few minutes of foot fucking, Maya climbs on top of Farkle and hovers her drenched pussy over his cock and slowly slips the head inside her. Maya exhales sharply as she slowly bounces up and down on Farkle’s cock. Farkle and Maya both moaned from the feeling of Maya being filled with his cock and Farkle feeling Maya’s extremely tight pussy squeezing his member like a vice. 

“Keep fucking my wet pussy with your hard cock, baby.” Maya moans. Farkle grips Maya’s hips as she starts to ride him aggressively like a possessed woman in heat. Maya stuck her finger in her mouth and began to finger her ass while Farkle fucks her. Their moans filled the room and their naked bodies were covered with sweat. 

“Do you like it when I ride you roughly? Do you want to shoot your giant load inside me?” Maya groans. All this dirty talk was enough to send Farkle over the edge. Maya began to cum hard all over Farkle’s cock as Farkle filled Maya up with his hot cum, instantly coating her insides. Farkle holds Maya tightly as they both try to catch their breaths. Maya lies her head on Farkle’s chest as Farkle chuckles lightly.

“Wow…Farkle…that was…” Maya said while catching her breath.

“I know. Tell your friends.” Farkle said as he kisses her forehead.

“I love you, Farkle Minkus.” Maya said.

“I love you too, Maya Penelope Hart.” Farkle said.

“Never say my full name again because if you do I will kill you.” Maya said.

“Got it.” Farkle said.


	15. Mortality and Feelings

Takes Place During: Girl Meets Gravity

(Cory’s P.O.V.)

It was a very emotional and touching funeral service for Mrs. Svorski today. Riley gave a really touching eulogy from my daughter. Riley and Maya both learn a valuable lesson, you should never take things for granted and always appreciate having your family around because you never know what can happen. Later that night, after I tucked Auggie into bed Riley was in her room talking to her mother. I walked into the living room thinking about Riley’s eulogy for Mrs. Svorkski. It stuck a real chord with me as I decided to sit down on the couch and call my teacher and mentor Mr. Feeny to say hello and see how he was doing. He told me that he’s still here and he’s doing all right. That’s great that he’s doing all right. After I finished talking on the phone with Mr. Feeny, I entered the bedroom and I see Topanga laying her pajamas on the bed.

“Hey, sweetheart.” I said.

“Hey.” Topanga said. “Where were you?”

“I was in the living room talking to Mr. Feeny on the phone.” I said as I walked over to her.

“How’s he doing?” Topanga asked.

“He’s doing fine.” I said.

“Cory, what’s wrong?” Topanga asked.

“I started to think about life and death and family. I was thinking about Riley’s eulogy for Mrs. Svorski. I also began to think about my own mortality. What if something bad happened to me, you or the kids? What if something bad happened to me? You, Riley and Auggie don’t want to lose me.” I said.

“Cory, you will always be with us. You have a beautiful daughter who has her own world with her best friend in it and a precocious son. Let’s not forget that you have me. You have the most beautiful wife in the whole world who’s a tough lawyer, a wonderful woman and now in charge of a bakery.” Topanga said.

“Yeah, you’re right. Mrs. Svorkski would be really proud of you.” I said.

“I know.” Topanga said as I wrap my arms around her. “I love you so much, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews.”

“I love you too, Cornelius A. Matthews.” Topanga said.

“D’oh! Don’t call me that. Ugh, I can’t believe Mr. Feeny told you that.” I said right when Topanga smiles at me. I began to kiss Topanga’s neck, making Topanga groan in delight. Topanga faces me and crashed my lips on top of her’s while both lied on the bed. Topanga kicked off her heels while my hand reached around the back of her dress and unzipped it. We continue to kiss passionately until things get really heated. I removed my jacket and threw it across the room while Topanga unbuttons my shirt. I slid Topanga’s dress from off of her body, leaving her in her black silk bra and matching panties.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” I said as I kissed Topanga on the lips. I began to kiss down her body and lick around her belly button, making Topanga giggle. I unhooked Topanga’s bra and took one of her lovely pink nipples in her mouth and began to suck on it. Topanga moans out my name as I lick and suck on her hardened nub while I use my free hand to gently play with her left breast. Topanga’s moans filled the room with me sucking on her nipple and fondling her breast at the same time. After working on her breasts, I began to kiss down my lovely wife’s body and pulled her soaking wet panties down to her ankles and began to lick her dripping wet slit. 

“Mmm, Cory.” Topanga moans. I felt a small patch of hair on Topanga’s pussy tickling my nose, I felt like laughing. Her pussy was neatly trimmed and I loved seeing her adorable landing strip. Topanga’s orgasm was starting to build up as I continue to lap at her pussy.

“Oh, my god. Cory, I’m about to cum!” Topanga cried as she starts to cum all over my tongue. While Topanga recovers from her intense orgasm, I start to lap all of her juices off of her pussy. I brought myself up to Topanga’s lips and kissed her passionately.

“You always taste sweet to me, baby.” I said. Topanga began to unbuckle my belt and unbutton my pants as she starts to tug my pants down along with my red Calvin Klein boxers, revealing my 9-inch cock. Topanga lies back down on the bed as I climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately before entering her.

“Go ahead, Cory. I want you inside me right now.” Topanga said. I stared into her shimmering blue eyes as I slowly slid into her tight entrance. Topanga closes her eyes in pleasure as I slowly thrust in and out of her. I press my lips against hers and kissed her passionately as our tongues dance in intensity. Topanga wraps her leg around me as I start to thrust harder inside her. I felt her walls tightening against my cock; her cum surrounding my cock and her toes began to curl. 

“Cory, I’m so close.” Topanga moaned.

“Me too.” I said. Topanga and I both release a loud moan as I blew my load inside her. After getting one last drop inside her, I laid next to Topanga and held her in my arms while we both recover from our intense orgasm.

“I will never leave you.” I said as I kissed her forehead.

“I know.” Topanga said right before we drifted off to sleep.

(Meanwhile, with Riley)

(No One’s P.O.V.)

Riley was sitting in her room texting Maya and reading a book and began to think about Lucas and the kiss. Things were becoming awkward for the both of them since they tried to talk about it on the first day of school, which made them question about their relationship. What she did not expect was a handsome teen entering her room by crawling through her bedroom window and sat down at Riley and Maya’s special spot right by the bay window. The handsome boy was revealed to be Lucas.

“Hi Riley.” Lucas said as Riley put down her phone and shrieked from the sight of him.

“Lucas, what are you doing here?” Riley asked.

“I came here to see you. That was a very beautiful eulogy that you read at the funeral.” Lucas said.

“Thanks.” Riley said as she sits next to Lucas. “Lucas, we need to talk.”

“I know. I wanted to talk to you too.” Lucas said.

“About the kiss.” Riley said.

“Yeah.” Lucas said.

“It was the most wonderful thing that I’ve experienced for the first time.” Riley said.

“I know. It was amazing.” Lucas said.

“But, what does it make us?” Riley asked while looking down at her feet.

“I guess, boyfriend and girlfriend.” Lucas said.

“Looks like you’re my first boyfriend.” Riley said. “I don’t want things to be awkward between us. We’re just being who we are. Plus, I really like you.” Lucas said. Hearing Lucas say that to her made Riley tear up. She was speechless.

“I really like you too, Lucas.” Riley said. Lucas held Riley’s hand and laces his fingers with hers and looks into her adorable brown eyes until his eyes moved down to her soft, luscious pink lips as he starts to lean in and brought his lips to hers. Riley closes her eyes and enjoys the kiss. Riley breaks the kiss and smiles at Lucas before kissing him again. Lucas’ motions were soft and tender just like Riley’s kisses. Their tender kiss became passionate as Lucas slips his tongue out and runs it against Riley’s bottom lip begging for entrance. Riley breaks the kiss and stares at Lucas.

“What’s wrong?” Lucas asked.

“I’m sorry, Lucas. I’m a bit nervous.” Riley said. “Are you sure you want to take our relationship to the next step?”

“Riley, if you don’t want to want to. If you’re not ready and comfortable about doing that, then I won’t pressure you into doing it.” Lucas said. Riley has fantasized about making love to Lucas for the first time. She was curious to know how it would feel for her first time. But this is Lucas and she trusts him.

“I trust you, Lucas.” Riley said. Lucas gently caressed the side of her face and pulled her in to kiss her. The two kissed passionately with their hearts content as Riley felt her heart beating fast. Lucas got up and held Riley’s hand and walked her over to the bed. Riley steps out of her black flats while Lucas removes her white jacket with black embroidery and threw it across the room. Riley and Lucas both smile at each other while they continue to kiss. Riley began to feel Lucas sucking on her tongue and shoved his tongue down her throat, she was surprised that Lucas was a pro at kissing. Lucas turns Riley around, with her back facing him, as Lucas starts to unzip her black dress and let it fall to the floor. Riley was now left in her cute kitten printed bra and matching panties.

“Wow. Riley, you look beautiful.” Lucas said as he continues to look at her. Riley begins to unbutton Lucas’ shirt and unfasten his belt and unzip his jean. After his shirt, jeans, shoes and socks were removed, Lucas was left in his green boxers. Lucas lies Riley down on her bed and continues to kiss her while his hands reach the back of her bra and unhooked it, revealing her growing breasts. Lucas starts to kiss Riley’s neck and began to kiss down her nubile body and took one of her breasts in his mouth while using his free hand to play with the other breast. Riley licks her lips and moans softly while feeling Lucas’ gentle touch. His wet crimson tongue swirls around his crush’s hardened light brown nub while his thumb is flicking her other nipple. Riley felt her panties getting wet from Lucas’ touch, she wanted him. She craved his touch. After he finishes working on her breasts, Lucas moves lower on Riley’s body. His kisses trailed down on her stomach and stopped at her belly button. Lucas begins to lick around Riley’s belly button. Riley giggles cutely which Lucas smiles at her.

“You have an adorable giggle.” Lucas said as he continued all the way down to her body until he arrived at the hem of her soaked panties. Lucas pulls Riley’s panties down her slender, soft, long legs. Wanting to give her an orgasm, Lucas moves his face towards Riley’s pristine vagina and began to lick it. Riley releases a small moan as Lucas continues to lick up and down on her pink, hairless slit.

“Lucas.” Riley moans out his name. Lucas slips his finger inside Riley’s drenched and swollen opening. Riley licks her lips and gripped the bed sheets as Lucas continues to finger her while licking her clit. Wanting to taste Riley, Lucas removes his fingers out of Riley’s pussy and licked her sweet nectar off of his fingers and stuck them back inside her. Lucas continues to thrust his finger in and out of her pussy faster and laps at her clit until she’s ready to cum.

“Lucas!” Riley cries. A jet stream of cum sprays out of Riley’s pussy. Her juices leak all over her bed and all over Lucas’ fingers. As she recovers from her intense orgasm, Riley pushes Lucas on the bed and kisses him while she removes his boxers. Riley climbs on top of Lucas and hovers her pussy over his stiff cock and slowly sticks his cock inside her. Riley winces in pain as she continues to lower herself onto Lucas’ ‘tool’.

“Are you alright?” Lucas asked.

“I’m fine.” Riley said. Riley slowly begins to ride Lucas. Riley begins to feel some pleasure as she continues to ride Lucas. Riley looks into Lucas’ green eyes while Lucas stares into Riley’s brown eyes. Lucas thrusts faster and deeper into Riley until he felt his member bumping her cervix. The room was filled with their moans as they continue to enjoy their first time together. Riley climbs off of Lucas and turns around and lowers herself back onto Lucas, this time her back is facing him. Riley began to ride her cowboy in the reverse cowgirl position.

“Unh, Riley.” Lucas groans. Riley controls the speed of her fucking as she watches herself in the mirror fucking Lucas. Lucas’ hands wander through Riley’s body, his hands gently squeeze her breasts and rub her nipples until he moved his hand down to Riley’s pussy and rubbed her clit harder. Riley moans and bites her lower lip as she continues to ride Lucas harder. Her vaginal walls close tighter around Lucas’ cock and her toes started to curl, Riley was ready to have another orgasm. 

“Lucas…I’m…I’m…” Riley moans.

“I know. I’m close too.” Lucas moans as he continues to thrust into Riley.

“Lucas!” Riley screams.

“Unnh! Riley!” Lucas screams as continues to fondle Riley’s clit and shoots his hot load inside her. Riley breathes heavily and collapsed right on top of Lucas. Lucas cradled Riley in his arms and chuckles at her while Riley chuckled at him.

“Wow. That was amazing.” Riley said.

“I know, chipmunk.” Lucas said.

“So, does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?” Riley asked.

“Yes, it does.” Lucas said. “Riley, would you like to be my girlfriend?”

“Sure. I would love to be your girlfriend.” Riley said as she smiles at Lucas.


	16. A Night At the Movies

Takes Place During: Girl Meets the Secret of Life

(Cory’s P.O.V.)

“I can drive daddy crazy in eight seconds.” Riley said.

“I can drive mommy crazy in six seconds.” Auggie said while Topanga and I are both eating. They’re trying to drive us crazy with a math question. I bet Maya wants to drive us crazy as well. “How long does it take Auggie and Riley to drive mommy and daddy crazy together?”

“You feel like a movie?” I asked.

“Love to.” Topanga said as we got up from the dining room table. We needed to get out of the house before Riley and Auggie drive us crazy.

“Hey!” Riley exclaimed.

“What?” Auggie asked looking confused.

“You can’t just get up in the middle of dinner and walk out on them before they drive you crazy.” Maya said.

“We can do whatever we want. See, we couldn’t because we were kids, but that’s why we became parents.” Topanga said.

“Well, what do you call that?” Riley asked.

“Secret of life. There’s lots of ‘em.” I said as Maya gave me a confusing look and Auggie began to laugh. Topanga and I left the apartment and walked out of the building and entered my car. Topanga pulls out her Z-Phone to check to see what’s playing in theaters. “Anything playing at AMC Lowes Lincoln Square 13?”

“Well, there’s the romantic comedy Love & Marriage, political thriller Conspiracy. Oh brother, they’re showing that Paul Verhoeven movie from 20 years ago called Showgirls. It starts at 9:15.” Topanga said.

“Showgirls? Isn’t that the movie that killed Elizabeth Berkely’s career and it almost ruined Paul Verhoeven’s career? Hell, it basically ruined Joe Eszterhas’ career. It was a big box office flop. Why are they showing that movie in theaters again?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” Topanga said.

“Well, we can go see Conspiracy. I love political thrillers.” I said.

“Honey, I was thinking of seeing Showgirls. Wait, didn’t you and Shawn sneak into the movies to see that?” Topanga asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Sure, we can go see Showgirls.” I said as I started the car to make it to out destination. After we arrive at the movie theater, Topanga and I got our tickets for Showgirls and we went to the concession stand to buy some popcorn and soda. I also bought myself some Sno-Caps to snack on. After we bought our snacks and our drinks, Topanga entered the theater and sat in our seats. Wow, we were the only two in the theater about to watch Showgirls. Boy, everybody hated that movie. All I remember when Shawn and I snuck in the theaters to see that movie was seeing Elizabeth Berkely’s breasts and Shawn yelling “take it off” in the theaters. We almost got caught.

“Isn’t this nice? We have the whole theater to ourselves without the kids driving us crazy.” Topanga said.

“Yeah, we should do this more often.” I said as I sipped some soda. The movie starts and I have the bucket of popcorn sitting in my lap while Topanga grabs a handful to munch on. Then, I had a crazy but kinky idea that popped into my mind. I should know, because I saw it on an episode of Chappelle’s Show. I pulled out my trusty Swiss army knife that my father gave to me and cut a hole in the bottom of the cardboard bucket and you all know where this is going. Topanga reaches for a handful in the bucket while keeping her focus on the movie. A mischievous smile appeared on my face as my lovely wife reached in for the Redenbacher’s. Topanga went to reach for another handful of popcorn, she got herself a meaty surprise.

“What the? Cory! What are you thinking? The penis in the popcorn trick.” Topanga said as a shocked expression appeared on her face.

“Oh, come on Tippy. Haven’t you thought about doing something wild in a public place?” I asked.

“Well, no. But you know something, I was hoping for a different buttery, salty snack.” Topanga grins. I removed the bucked off of my lap as Topanga leans down and bobs her head up and down. 

“Mmm, Topanga.” I moaned softly as Topanga licks the shaft up and down passionately with her tongue. Topanga continues to suck on the cockhead while her hands gently cup my balls. Boy, she was excellent with her tongue. If she continues, then I am going to cum so hard. Topanga trailed her tongue downward to lap at my balls. I writhed in pleasure and moaned in delight while Topanga laps at my balls while I feel her soft hand wrap around my cock and tugging on it roughly for a couple of minutes before bringing her mouth back up and stuck the whole member inside he warm, wet mouth. I began to grab her hair and forced her to keep sucking until my balls begin to churn.

“Holy Christmas nuts! Topanga, I’m about to cum. Oh, boy. Here it comes!” I tried not to scream loud as I came in Topanga’s mouth. My thick seed spilled out of her mouth and onto the popcorn as she starts to swallow it all down her throat.

“Mmm. That was delicious. I loved having my sweet treat.” Topanga said as I zipped up my pants while I recover from my intense orgasm.

“Baby, you’re the greatest.” I said. Right before we kiss again, someone shined a light on us.

“Hey, what are you two doing?” Asked the pimple-faced teenage usher with the squeaky voice. Oh, boy. We’re busted.

“Honey.” Topanga said.

“I know, sweetheart. Run!” I screamed as I threw the popcorn at the usher. Topanga and I ran out of the movie theater and entered the car and drove home.

“Cory, next time don’t ever do that penis in the popcorn trick again.” Topanga said.

“Hey, at least we wanted to spice up our sex life. We had sex in a public place and we didn’t get caught.” I said.


	17. Maya's Dark Cowboy

Takes Place During: Girl Meets the Secret of Life

It was a warm and beautiful starry Friday night in New York City. Maya Penelope Hart was sitting in her room drawing a picture of a cowboy on a horse riding into town. The cowboy in the drawing was a dark, mysterious stranger. While she was busy drawing, Maya began to think about what happened between Lucas and the bully at school today.

(Flashback, in the hallway. Lucas confronts the bully Joey)

Lucas: Are you the one? Because there’s every one in school, isn’t there? So, in this school you’re the…

Joey: Yeah, it’s me.

Riley: Daddy? Are you going to stop this?

Cory: Not yet.

Lucas: I couldn’t help but notice your pointy boots. Back in Texas we appreciate a nice pointy boot. (Pins Joey to the locker) They can end a fight real quick. Unless somebody knows to put his heel on a soft part where all your toes are.

Joey: Ow.

Lucas: Now I’m sure you like to throw a punch. Except I got both your wrists and I’m as strong as a horse. And I don’t even work at it. I just am.

Joey: The way I see it. All that matters is what happens after you let go.

Lucas: Yeah. I know it’d be simpler to just start takin’ shots at each other , but I’m gonna tell you something and you really need to hear this. In the end, you’re gonna be on the floor. And I’m gonna be the one that walks away.

Maya: Ohh.

Riley: He’s gonna be a veterinarian.

(End Flashback)

Maya couldn’t help but think. She thought that was hot and she was really turned on from seeing his dark side. He reminded her of Liam Neeson from Taken. Right when Maya continues to draw in her drawing pad, she began to hear someone knocking on her window. Maya puts her pencil down and turns her chair around to see who it is knocking on her window. It was revealed to be Lucas. Maya opens her window to let Lucas in.

“What are you doing here, Lucas?” Maya asked as she crosses her arms at Lucas.

“Oh, I just came by to visit you.” Lucas said.

“I thought you were going to go see Riley.” Maya said.

“She’s busy babysitting Auggie while her parents are at the movies.” Lucas said. “The reason I’m here is that I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What do you want to talk about? Do you want to talk about your dark side that you revealed this afternoon?” Maya asked.

“How did you know that?” Lucas asked.

“Oh, Huckleberry. I knew that you wanted to talk to me about that and I wanted to talk to you about it to.” Maya said. Lucas sits down on Maya’s bed while Maya sits down next to him.

“I’m sorry if you saw that whole confrontation between me and the bully. I hope I didn’t scare you or Riley.” Lucas said.

“You didn’t scare me. To be honest with you, I was impressed at the way you defended Zay. I kinda find it hot seeing your dark side.” Maya said. Lucas’ eyes grew big after he heard Maya said that his dark side was hot.

“Excuse me. You find it hot?” Lucas asked.

“I didn’t say that. It must’ve been an echo in the room.” Maya said.

“Come on, Penelope. Tell me now.” Lucas said. A death glare appeared on her face after Lucas called her by her middle name.

“Ugh. I cannot believe that you called me by my middle name. Okay, if you want to know. I found it sexy seeing your dark side. I found it quite hot. I find you hot. After seeing you threaten that guy, I just wanted to fuck your brains out. There! Happy?” Maya asked.

“Wow, Maya. You know that’s not me. I don’t want to hurt you and Riley. Maya, I care about you. What would happen if I hurt you and Riley? I don’t want to do that because you both changed me. And….” Lucas was about to finish talking until he was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto his lips. Maya was kissing him. Lucas breaks the kiss and stares into Maya’s beautiful blue eyes.

“God, I find you so fucking hot.” Maya said as she grabs Lucas by his brown-hooded shirt. Lucas kisses Maya back, this time with more hunger and intensity. Maya slides her fingers through Lucas’ brown hair while she feels Lucas squeezing her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. Maya releases a soft moan from Lucas fondling her. Lucas removes Maya’s green and black flannel shirt while Maya pulls his shirt off, revealing his toned chest.

“Not bad, Ranger Rick. You have been working out. You’re strong as a horse, maybe you can pin me.” Maya said in a seductive tone. Lucas stops kissing Maya and removed her black boots. His hands reached the hem of her NYC tank top and pulling it off of her body, leaving Maya in her black bra with red hearts on it. Lucas smirks at the bra and picks up Maya. Maya wraps her slender legs around Lucas’ waist as he pins her against the wall. Maya felt the heat rising from below her. Lucas starts to leave a trail of kisses on Maya’s body. Maya shudders as she felt Lucas’ velvety soft lips trailing softly down her neck and her collarbone. Lucas began to unbutton Maya’s black jean shorts and slip his hand down her matching panties. Maya reaches behind her bra and unhooks it, letting her creamy breasts spill out. Lucas rubs Maya’s pussy softly in an up and down motion and a in a circular motion.

“Lucas.” Maya groans out his name. Lucas latches his mouth onto Maya’s pink nipple. Maya felt herself getting wetter and wetter from Lucas’ touch. Lucas stops fondling Maya’s clit and looks into her eyes with pure lust and desire. After every single article of clothing was removed, Maya and Lucas were both completely naked and in bed. Lucas sit upright while Maya lie flat on her back as he lines up his stiff hard cock in front of her drenched wet pussy. Maya wraps her legs around Lucas as Lucas slowly entered her. Maya winces in pain from feeling Lucas stretching her pink hole. Lucas slowly thrusts in and out of Maya’s pussy as Maya starts to feel some pleasure instead of pain.

“Harder.” Maya moans. Lucas pounds Maya’s swollen opening like a jackhammer. His hands roam free as he starts to gently caress Maya’s breasts and gently pinch her hardened nipples. Maya bites down on her lower lip and rubs her drenched petal at the same time while being fucked by Lucas. After fucking in the slippery nipple position, Lucas pulls out of Maya as Maya bends over and gets on her hands and knees while Lucas knees and grabs a hold of her waist and enters her.

“Keep going, Ranger Rick. Fuck my tight pink pussy hard. I want you to be aggressive with me.” Maya moans. Lucas pulls tighter on Maya’s blonde hair while burying his cock deeper inside her pussy. Maya felt Lucas’ cock hitting her G-Spot. Their bodies were covered with sweat and their moans filled the room that people in New York could hear them. Maya’s vaginal walls clench tighter around Lucas’ cock and her hands clench the bed sheets. Not ready cum yet, Lucas lies down on the bed. His knees bent and legs apart as Maya slots in the middle at right angles of his body. Maya rests her hand on Lucas’ chest and her other hand on his lower leg as she starts to rock back and fourth until he hits the right spot.

“Oh god, Maya.” Lucas moans. Maya continues to ride Lucas harder and faster. Lucas squeezes Maya’s breast harder and kept his eyes locked on her. Maya continues to ride her handsome cowboy until they both reach their climax.

“I’m close, baby. I’m close.” Maya moans.

“I’m close too.” Lucas moans. Maya starts to shake and her legs clenched tighter around him while Lucas fills her up with his hot load. Maya climbs off of Lucas and lies down next to him. Lucas watches the beautiful blonde breathing heavily and stared at her nude body that was slick and sweaty. Maya closes her eyes as Lucas kisses her on the lips.

“Hey.” Maya pants.

“Hey, Penelope.” Lucas grins as he held Maya in his arms. Maya felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She lost her virginity to her dark cowboy.


	18. Riley's Short Stack of Pancakes

Takes Place During: Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels

It was nighttime in Greenwich Village. The weather was cool and the stars were shimmering brightly. Riley and Maya were sitting in Riley’s room right by the bay window talking about their fight. It all started when Maya kept calling Lucas names like Ranger Rick, Ranger Roy, Huckleberry and so forth, Lucas called her a short little stack of pancakes. And Riley didn’t defend her. With Riley’s Uncle Eric’s help, the two stopped fighting.

“Maya.” Riley said.

“Riles.” Maya said.

“I would just like to say thank you for defending me.” Riley said.

“You’re welcome.” Maya said.

“I want to apologize to you. I’m sorry that I didn’t defend you when Lucas called you a short little stack of pancakes. I should’ve defended you.” Riley said.

“Riles, I forgive you. And hey, if somebody calls you “Riley Superklutz” to your face I’ll deck ‘em.” Maya said.

“Awww, thanks Maya.” Riley hugs her best friend. 

“You know something. I’ve been waiting for this moment to do something. I’m a little nervous about doing it.” Maya said.

“What are you nervous about?” Riley asked. Maya moves in closer to Riley and puts her hand on her thigh. Riley gulps and stares into Maya’s shimmering blue eyes. The attractive blonde leans in closer to Riley and pressed her lips against hers. Riley’s eyes widened and she was shocked at the feeling of her best friend’s lips against hers. Maya runs her fingers through Riley’s brown hair. The duo kept their lips pressed together for a short time until Maya breaks the kiss.

“Maya, what are you doing?” Riley asked looking nervous.

“Riles, there’s something that I have to tell you and you can’t tell anyone this. And this will be between us. I’m bi.” Maya said.

“You’re bilingual?” Riley asked.

“Aren’t you the sweet, naïve one? No, I’m not bilingual. I’m bisexual. That means that I like both boys and girls. And you know something, I’m attracted to you.” Maya said.

“But, you kissed me.” Riley said.

“I know. I just wanted to show you how I feel about you. Riley, I love you. I’ve been in love with you ever since I first met you.” Maya said.

“Maya, I…” Riley was speechless. Maya has expressed her feelings to the girl that she’s been in love with.

“Shh. Riles, do you feel the same way about me?” Maya asked softly. Riley blushed a little in front of Maya. Riley grins at the fact that she enjoyed a kiss with another girl.

“Yes, Maya. I feel the same way about you.” Riley said. “Do you think…that we could…do more?”

“You don’t have to ask, peaches.” Maya said. The blonde leaned back down and kissed Riley. The kiss was soft and gentle until the kiss became passionate and intense when Maya deepens the kiss. Maya parts Riley’s lips with her tongue and slips it inside her mouth, catching Riley off-guard. This was different than kissing Lucas, she was kissing Maya Penelope Hart. Riley tries to dominate the rebellious blonde with her tongue, the two began a battle of dominance with their tongues. Riley tries to stick her hand underneath Maya’s yellow t-shirt, but Maya wouldn’t let her. Maya is the one who’s in charge. While the two continue to try to dominate each other with their tongues, Riley grabs Maya by the sleeves of her flannel shirt and pulls her down to the floor. Maya yelps in Riley’s mouth as she hit her back on the wooden floor.

“Easy, superklutz. You don’t want to injure me.” Maya smirks. Riley grins as she starts to remove Maya’s flannel shirt while Maya removes Riley’s blue jean vest while she gently nibbles on her earlobe. Riley moans softly from the feeling of Maya’s soft nibbles, she began to giggle at the same time. Maya stops nibbling on Riley’s earlobe and starts to remove her black studded boots and black socks while Riley removes her brown boots. Riley wasn’t wearing any sock.

“Wow. I am definitely going to worship every part of your body, Riles.” Maya said as she stares at Riley’s silky smooth legs and feet. Her toenails were painted red just like her manicured fingernails. Maya pushes the straps off of Riley’s shoulders to remove her cute high-pleated floral shorts while Riley unzips Maya’s jeans and pulled them down to her ankles. Maya pulls Riley’s magenta top off of her body, revealing her pink and baby blue bra. Riley does the same with Maya’s shirt by fingering the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifts it off until Maya was left standing in her red bra and matching panties. 

“Maya, you look beautiful.” Riley said. Maya grins seductively at Riley and pushes her on the bed. Maya straddles the brunette girl and kisses her passionately on the lips while she reaches her hand up and squeezed her breasts. Riley moans into the kiss as Maya continues to kneed at her growing mound.

“Mmm.” Riley moans.

“Do you like it when I squeeze your breast?” Maya asked as she continues to fondle Riley. Riley nods as a soft moan escaped from her lips. Maya reaches behind Riley’s bra and unhooked it, releasing her perky tits. Maya leaves a trail of kisses down Riley’s nubile body until her lips touch her light brown nipples. Maya licks around the hardened peak before taking it in her mouth and suckling it. Riley bites down on her lower lip gently while Maya sucks harder on her nipple.

“Fuck, Maya!” Riley moans.

“Ooh. Did the pristine Riley Matthews just cuss? I like it. Say it again for me.” Maya cooed.

“Fuck.” Riley moans. Maya switched to the other breast and repeated her actions on Riley. Riley felt her panties getting wetter and wetter from Maya’s touch. After sucking on Riley’s breasts, Maya continues to kiss down Riley’s body as she uses her tongue to lick around her belly button, making Riley giggle and moan at the same time. Maya continues to lick down to Riley’s panties and started to lick at the giant wet spot on her panties. Maya stops licking Riley’s panties and proceeds to nibble on her inner thigh. The blonde starts to worship her best friend’s slender legs. Maya licks Riley’s left leg while her free hand is gently caressing her right leg. Riley moans as Maya brought her mouth closer to her foot and began to lick the sole of her foot.

“Maya! That tickles.” Riley giggled. Maya took a toe in her mouth and started licking and sucking on it at the same time. After worshipping Riley’s feet, Maya removes Riley’s drenched panties and hungrily ripped them off of her. 

“Your pussy looks so delicious.” Maya said as she stared at Riley’s pristine pussy. Maya leans down and kneeled in front of Riley and held her legs up and proceeds to lick around her thin pink pussy lips. Riley whines from the feeling of Maya teasing her for a bit. Maya licks up and down on Riley’s pussy.

“Maya.” Riley moaned. Maya stares into Riley’s brown eyes. Riley loved watching Maya lapping at her pussy. It was a complete turn-on for her. Maya continues to feast on Riley’s pussy like she was her very own personal treat. Maya spreads Riley’s pink pussy lips open and pushes her tongue in and out of her pussy. Riley continues to moan as Maya’s tongue moves in and out of her pussy like a speeding bullet. Riley grips the bed sheets tightly. Maya stops tongue-fucking Riley and shoves her middle finger and her ring finger inside her drenched cunt and pumps furiously.

“Riles, you’re so fucking wet for me. I just love fingering your wet hole. Mmm, that’s so fucking hot. Do you want to cum for me, baby?” Maya asked while she continues to finger Riley.

“MAYA!” Riley screams as Maya crashes her lips on hers and squirts her juices all over her bed and all over her fingers. Maya removes her fingers and stuck them in Riley’s mouth so she can taste herself. Maya leans down and licks the rest of her cum off of her pussy.

“You taste sweet.” Maya said. The blonde moves closer and kisses Riley while she recovers from her intense orgasm. Riley could taste herself on Maya’s tongue, instantly turning her on. 

“Now, it’s your turn.” Riley said.

“Go ahead, Riles. You can have your way with me.” Maya smirks seductively at Riley. Maya pushes Riley back on her bed as she starts to remove her bra and panties. Maya hopped onto the bed and straddles her best friend’s face. Riley starts to lick Maya’s clit and suck on her pussy lips nice and slow.

“Mmm. Just like that, Riles. You’re so good at it.” Maya moans. Maya was turned on at the fact Riley was eating her out like a pro. Riley sticks her tongue out and pushes it in and out of Maya’s pink hole. The feeling of Riley’s tongue inside her was making Maya really wet.

“Play with your pussy, Riles.” Maya commanded. Riley sticks her fingers inside her mouth to get them coated with her saliva and moved her hand down to her pot of gold and began to finger herself. Riley moans into Maya’s pussy as she continues to play with herself while eating out Maya. Their moans were starting to fill the room. Maya continues to bounce her ass up and down on Riley’s face while Maya gripped the headboard tightly.

“Riles, I’m so close!” Maya cries. Riley continues to push her tongue further inside Maya’s pink hole. Maya begins to shake violently and cums all over Riley’s pretty face while Riley makes herself cum again. Maya climbs off of Riley’s face and gets in between her legs and presses her center against hers. Maya begins to grind roughly on Riley’s pussy.

“Keep fucking me just like that, Maya.” Riley moaned. Maya starts to fondle Riley’s breasts while Riley grabs Maya’s foot and starts to suck on her pretty toes for a long time. The duo continued to trib aggressively until they’re ready to cum.

“RILEY, I’M GONNA CUM!” Maya screams as she started to cum with Riley. After sharing their intense orgasm, Riley and Maya held each other in their arms tightly until they both rolled off of the bed.

“Riles, that was amazing.” Maya said.

“I know.” Riley said.

“I love you, my adorable superklutz.” Maya smiles.

“I love you too, my fierce short little stack of pancakes.” Riley smiles as she kisses Maya on her forehead.


	19. Are You Worth It?

Takes Place During: Girl Meets the Secret of Life

“Goodnight, Auggie.” Riley said as she tucks her little brother in bed.

“Goodnight, Riley. I love you.” Auggie said.

“I love you too.” Riley kisses Auggie’s forehead and leaves his bedroom. Riley walked across the hall and entered her bedroom. When she entered her room, Riley began to notice a young, handsome boy sitting right by the bay window. The boy had straight, short, dark blonde hair and he was wearing a brown-hooded shirt, blue jeans and black dress shoes. The boy was revealed to be her crush Lucas Friar.

“Lucas, what are you doing here?” Riley asked.

“I came here to visit you. Plus, I wanted to talk to you about my past life and why I didn’t want to tell you about it.” Lucas said as Riley walked over to the bay window and sat down next to him.

“Go ahead. You can talk to me about it. Because I saw another side of you at school today when you confronted the bully.” Riley said.

“Back in Texas, I got expelled for getting into fights. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that we’ll never be friends again. After I yelled at you in your father’s class, I saw that look in on your face that you were afraid of me. I’m sorry I got mad and I’m sorry that you saw the darker side of me. When I moved to New York, you changed me. And I thank you for that.” Lucas said as he got up from the bay window and walked across the bedroom with Riley following him.

“Lucas, I really like you.” Riley said as she laces her fingers with Lucas’ and held his hand.

“I really like you too, Riley. And I will never hurt you.” Lucas said. Riley smiles at Lucas and hugs him. As they stopped hugging, Riley stares into Lucas’ green eyes and her heart started to beat fast. She didn’t know what was going to happen next. Lucas pulls Riley closer towards him. His hand gently cups the side of her face and leans down to press his lips against hers. Lucas kisses Riley soft and gentle for a short time until Riley breaks the kiss.

“Wow.” Riley said.

“I know.” Lucas smiles. “Remember when you asked me if I’m worth it?”

“Yeah.” Riley replied.

“I am worth it.” Lucas said as he kisses Riley again. “Where are your parents?”

“They’re at the movies and Auggie is asleep. Also, Maya went home.” Riley said.

“I already ate dinner. Looks like I didn’t get a chance to eat dessert.” Lucas said.

“Well, do you want any dessert?” Riley asked in a sultry voice.

“It depends.” Lucas said. “What is it?”

“Me.” Riley said. Lucas grins at Riley as he wraps his arms around her waist while Riley wraps her arms around his neck. The two began to kiss again, this time the kiss was passionate. The handsome teen runs his fingers through her long brown hair while he moved his other hand to the back of Riley’s purple floral long-sleeved dress and gently squeezed her butt. Riley yelped into Lucas’ mouth from the feeling of Lucas squeezing her butt. The innocent teen deepens the kiss while feeling her crush’s tongue licking her bottom lip begging for entrance. Lucas could instantly taste the pink lemonade flavored lip-gloss on his tongue. Riley opens her mouth to let Lucas in as Lucas enters Riley’s mouth to explore every part of her. Riley moans into Lucas’ mouth while trying to dominate his mouth. Riley was surprised at how Lucas was experienced at the whole kissing thing when she felt Lucas sucking on her tongue. Riley had imagined this day happening. Every night, she had imagined making love to Lucas in her bed or in the shower. She also began to imagine his cum filling her insides or on her stomach. The image of their naked bodies underneath her covers kissing passionately. Those are the images of desire that Riley has masturbated to. The adorable duo broke the kiss as Riley lies down on her bed while Lucas removed her brown boots. Luckily, she wasn’t wearing any socks. Lucas grabs the hem of his shirt and pulled it upward to reveal his athletically toned chest. Riley was amazed at seeing Lucas’ body, he looked like a handsome model. Lucas kicks off his shoes and removed his socks and began to climb on top of Riley. Lucas rests on his elbows so he won’t put any weight on Riley and continues to kiss her. Lucas began to remove Riley’s purple floral long-sleeved dress from off of her body, leaving her in her lime green polka dot bra and matching panties. Riley looks up at Lucas, meeting his gaze, reached back behind her bra to unclasp it. Lucas plants some soft, fiery kisses on her neck and to her shoulder while his hand pushes her bra strap off and let’s her bra fall to the bed.

“You’re so beautiful, Riley.” Lucas said. Riley blushes as Lucas kisses her again. Lucas uses his free hand to gently squeeze her left breast while his mouth latches onto the other.

“Lucas.” Riley moans. The handsome, athletic Texan teen gently sucks and flicking his tongue against her hardened light brown nub. Lucas kept a lock on Riley’s eyes as he continues to work his magic on her. Riley continues to groan like a bear and breathe heavily from Lucas touch. After concentrating on her breasts for a couple of minutes, Lucas plants gentle kisses down Riley’s body until his lips reach her belly button. His hands meet at the waistband of Riley’s soaked panties and pulled them down to her ankles. Lucas gently stroke the inside of Riley’s thighs with his hand while gently nibbles on it. Lucas leans down and licks around Riley’s pussy, making Riley squirm in pleasure. Lucas runs his tongue up and down on Riley’s pink lips and engulfed her pussy by shoving his tongue in and out of her pink hole. Lucas stares into Riley’s adorable brown eyes while he continues to feast on his special treat.

“Mmm. Lucas.” Riley moans. Lucas licks his fingers and shoves them inside Riley’s drenched hole while he licks her clit. Lucas could taste Riley’s nectar flowing out of her pussy. She was close to having her orgasm Lucas continues to lash at Riley’s clit and fingering her hole at the same time as Riley grips the bed sheets tightly until her knuckles turned white and her toes begin to curl. Riley bucks her hips into Lucas’ face and grips his hair tightly.

“Lucas, I’m going to…I’m going to cum!” Riley cries as she squirts her juices all over the boy of her dreams. Lucas removes his cum-covered fingers out of Riley and licks her sweet nectar that’s leaking out. Some of Riley’s juices leaked down to her backdoor area as Lucas felt adventurous and began lapping at her ass for a bit. Lucas stops licking Riley’s ass and brought himself back up to Riley’s lips to kiss her again. Riley switches places with Lucas as she starts to kiss his toned pecs. Riley kissed and sucked both of Lucas’ erect nipples while she palms his cock through his jeans. Lucas groans Riley’s name over and over again as Riley continues to suck on his creamy skin. Riley unbuckles Lucas’ belt and unzips his jeans to remove them off of him. Riley sticks her hand inside Lucas’ blue boxer and starts to gently squeeze his balls and play with his cock.

“God, Riley.” Lucas moans. Riley continues to watch Lucas’ pleasurable expressions on his face. His cock was pulsing and his pre-cum was leaking through his boxers as Lucas continues to moan passionately. Riley thought it would be hot to watch Lucas shooting his cum in his boxer. Riley stops playing with Lucas’ cock and pull his boxers down to his ankles. Riley bit her lip and released a soft moan from staring at Lucas’ 9-inch cock. Lucas looked down and saw Riley French kissing his cockhead and licking his shaft like a lollipop. Riley continues to slide her tongue up and down on Lucas’ throbbing cock before taking the whole thing in her mouth. Riley locks her eyes on Lucas and bobs her head up and down on his ‘tool’. Lucas gently grabs Riley’s hair and heard the wonderful slurping sound coming from Riley.

“Easy, Riles. You don’t want me to cum just yet.” Lucas said as Riley stops giving him a blowjob. Riley lies down on her bed as Lucas grabs her legs and wraps them around his waist. Lucas begins to rub Riley’s entrance with the tip of his penis. 

“Are you ready, Riley?” Lucas asked.

“Yes, I am ready.” Riley said. Lucas kisses Riley as the young brunette guides him into her nice and slow. Riley winces in pain when Lucas entered her. Lucas stops and pulls out of her when he saw her crying.

“I’m sorry, Riles. I didn’t mean to hurt you. If you don’t want to keep going, we can stop.” Lucas said as he wiped a tear off of Riley’s face.

“That’s okay, Lucas. I’m fine. We can keep going.” Riley said.

“Are you sure? Because I don’t want to hurt you.” Lucas said.

“I’m sure.” Riley said. Lucas kiss Riley on her cheek and enters her. Lucas moves slowly by rocking his hips into hers. After feeling some pain for a bit, Riley began to feel a bit of pleasure. Riley brings her hips up to meet his as Lucas plunges deep inside her. His hand begins to caress her silky smooth leg while he moans out her name.

“Lucas.” Riley moans out her lover’s name. The duo began to develop a rhythm as Lucas continues to thrust harder, faster and deeper into Riley’s swollen opening when Riley began to feel her warmness rising up her body. Her soft hands were clutching onto his back with her fingertips while his wandering hands run through her nubile body. Lucas pants heavily with Riley as she digs her nails into his back.

“Oh god, Riley!” Lucas shouts.

“Shh! Careful, we don’t want to wake up Auggie.” Riley said. The two began to switch places, this time Riley is on top of Lucas in the cowgirl position. Riley sticks Lucas’ cock inside her as she starts to ride him nice and slow. Lucas moves his hand up Riley’s body and starts to fondle her growing breasts.

“Move faster, Riley. I want you to ride your cowboy.” Lucas moans. Riley grins at Lucas as she puts her hands on Lucas’ chest and begins to ride him faster and harder. The brunette felt the Texan male’s cock hitting her cervix. She was in for the ride of her life. 

“Lucas, Lucas.” Riley moans out. Lucas began to feel Riley’s vaginal walls clenching tighter and her fluid surrounding his cock. Riley stops riding Lucas as Lucas starts to thrust into Riley three more times until she cums. Lucas kisses Riley passionately as she starts to cum all over his cock. Lucas thrusts a few more times until Riley climbs off of him. Riley starts to stroke Lucas hard. His balls felt like that they were going to explode. She wanted to taste him. Riley lowers her head onto Lucas’ cock and gave him a blowjob.

“Riley, I’m cumming!” Lucas whines as Riley continues to blow him. Lucas closes his eyes and shoots his hot load in her mouth. Some of his cum trailed down Riley’s mouth and landed on her bed. Riley, not knowing what to do now, wanted to swallow his cum or spit it out but being the curious one she decided to swallow his entire creamy white load down her throat. Riley lies down next to Lucas and wraps her arms around him while she plays with his chest with her fingers.

“Wow. You were definitely worth it.” Riley said.

“Yeah. And so are you.” Lucas said as he kisses her on the lips.


	20. Is Different Better?

“Thank you for a very lovely evening, Shawn.” Katy said as she enters the apartment with Shawn as he closed the door behind them. Katy sits her purse down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch with Shawn sitting down next to her. 

“My pleasure. I’m glad that you enjoyed this evening.” Shawn said.

“That was a lovely restaurant that we went to for our anniversary. The food was exquisite.” Katy said as she smiles at Shawn.

“Katy, there’s something that I wanted to give you for our anniversary.” Shawn said as he reaches into his sports jacket and pulls out a black velvet square box and opened it. Katy’s eyes widened in surprise when she saw a diamond ring that Shawn is about to give to her.

“Shawn, it’s….it’s…it’s….” Katy was speechless.

“Katy. Ever since I first met you, you were this hardworking woman and an excellent mother. Your daughter sees me as a father figure for her and I want to be a part of your lives. Katy Hart, will you marry me?” Shawn asked as he kneeled down on one knee.

“Oh, Shawn. Yes. I will marry you.” Katy said as Shawn got off of his knee and held her in his arms.

“I love you so much.” Shawn said pressing his lips on Katy’s lips and kissed her. Katy wraps her arms around Shawn’s neck and deepens the kiss. Shawn breaks the kiss and smiles at her.

“Mmm, cinnamon spice lip gloss.” Shawn said. Katy grins at Shawn as he picks her up and carries her into the bedroom. Shawn lies Katy down on her king-size bed and pulled out a rubber band to put on the doorknob so no one could walk in. “It’s a little trick that I learned back in Pennbrook. When you put the rubber band on the doorknob…”

“It means that this room is occupied. So, no one can enter.” Katy said. 

“Yeah. It worked for Cory and Topanga.” Shawn said.

“What if Maya walks in on us? One time, her and Riley accidentally walked in on Cory and Topanga.” Katy said.

“Don’t worry. She won’t walk in on us.” Shawn said as he starts to kiss Katy’s neck. Katy releases a soft moan from the feeling of Shawn kissing her neck. The blonde Hart removes Shawn’s sports jacket and lets it drop to the ground. Shawn and Katy continue to kiss each other passionately as Shawn slips his tongue inside Katy’s mouth and began a battle of dominance with her tongue. Shawn moves his hand underneath Katy’s purple blouse and gently caresses her breast.

“Mmm, Shawn.” Katy moans. Shawn grabs the hem of Katy’s blouse and lifts it off of her body, revealing her lacy red front-hooked bra from Victoria’s Secret. Katy unbuttons Shawn’s dark blue oxford and threw it across the room as she stares at his toned chest. Katy kicked off her black heels while Shawn removes her black skirt along with her thin black pantyhose, also revealing her red lacy panties. Shawn begins to unhook the front clasp of her bra and let it drop to her bed. Shawn latches his mouth onto one of Katy’s perfect breasts and began to suck on her perfect pink nipple while using his free hand to play with the other breast.

“Shawn.” Katy moaned to the feeling of her future husband’s actions. Shawn licks and flicks the hardened nubs as Katy’s panties started to get soaked from her own juices. Shawn stops working on Katy’s breasts and starts to leave a trail of kisses down to her belly button. Katy giggled uncontrollably from the feeling of Shawn’s wet tongue licking around her belly button. Shawn stops licking around Katy’s belly button and removes her drenched panties. Her vagina was glistening with her juices. Shawn kneeled down in front of Katy’s pussy and began to run his tongue on her soft, pink pussy lips. Katy groans in pleasure as Shawn continue to lap at her sensitive clit.

“God, that feels so good Shawn.” Katy moaned. Shawn slid his index finger inside Katy’s wet hole nice and slow. Katy bites down on her bottom lip as Shawn continues to nibble at her clit and finger her at the same time. Shawn adds his middle finger inside Katy and pumps harder and faster. Her sweet nectar began to pour out of her. Shawn gently bites down on Katy’s swollen and sensitive clit, sending Katy over the edge.

“Shawn, I’m gonna cum!” Katy cries.

“Do it, Katy. Cum for me, baby.” Shawn said as Katy began to squirt all over Shawn’s face, his fingers and all over her bed sheets. Shawn removes his fingers out of Katy and licked her sweet nectar clean off of her fingers. After tasting her cum, Shawn kisses Katy passionately for a few minutes while Katy removes his jeans and his black boxers, revealing his huge, stiff cock.

“Looks like Little Shawn wants to play.” Katy smirks.

“Okay, now I know you didn’t call it “Little Shawn””. Shawn laughs as he kisses Katy. Shawn lines up his member in front of Katy’s entrance and slid inside her. Katy begins to moan in delight from the feeling of Shawn thrusting in and out of her.

“Mmmm.” Katy hummed. Shawn began to thrust harder and faster inside Katy’s swollen opening. Shawn grunts after every thrust. Katy wraps her slender legs around Shawn to guide him while her hand are wrapped around her back, digging her fingernails into Shawn’s back making him wince in pain. Their moans filled the room, their eyes locked with each other, sweat cover their nude bodies with the bed sheets getting soaked. Shawn began to feel Katy’s walls clenching tighter against his huge member as he continued to thrust widely into her until they’re both at the edge of their orgasm.

“I’m close, Shawn.” Katy moaned.

“I’m close to, Katy. I want you to cum with me.” Shawn said as he laced his finger with Katy and held her hand tight. Katy screamed as her orgasm rocked her whole body as Shawn fills her up with his life. After making sure Katy is filled with every single drop of his cum, Shawn pulls out and holds Katy in her arms.

“That…was…amazing.” Katy pants.

“I know.” Shawn smirks at Katy and kisses her. Right when the duo were kissing each other, the door opened up with a certain blonde girl walking into Katy’s bedroom.

“Hey mom, I’m back from my date with Zay….AHHHHH!” Maya screams. Katy and Shawn noticed Maya standing in the bedroom. Shawn rolled off of the bed and picked up his clothes to cover his nude body while Katy cover her nude body with the bed sheets.

“Hey, kiddo. We can explain.” Shawn said.

“Uh, you can tell me the whole story tomorrow. I’m going to bed. That image is going to be burned into my memory like the time Riley and I caught her parents doing the deed.” Maya said as she leaves out the room and closes the door behind her.

“So much for the rubber band on the doorknob.” Katy laughs.

“I know, Mrs. Shawn Hunter.” Shawn said.


	21. Fun With Maya and Uncle Josh

Riley Matthews arrived home after hanging out with Lucas and Farkle at Topanga’s Café for smoothies. They were the only three there when Maya didn’t go with Riley to hang out with them. Riley’s parents and her little brother Auggie were out of town to visit Cory’s parents, so Josh was there to keep an eye on Riley and make sure that she doesn’t mess the apartment up. When she looked around for Josh, she didn’t see him in the apartment. Riley began to think if Josh was out on a date with a really cute girl that he met at NYU.

“Uncle Josh.” Riley calls out Josh’s name. Riley began to hear noises coming from the bathroom. Riley walked over to the bathroom door to check out the noise, it sounded like a girl giggling. Could it be that Josh invited a girl over? Without making any noise, Riley opened the bathroom door. Her eyes grew big from the sight of something that she couldn’t believe seeing with her own two eyes. It was her best friend Maya, sitting in the bathtub with her uncle Josh, completely naked and making out. Josh was sitting right behind Maya as his hands began to wander through her wet, nubile body. Maya releases a soft moan from the feeling of Josh gently squeezing her developing breasts.

“Oh, my gosh.” Riley whispered. Maya grins at Josh while he continues to fondle her breasts. Riley has never thought about seeing her best friend naked, especially her uncle. Riley tries not to look but she couldn’t keep her eyes from the hot sight. It was actually turning her on. The innocent brunette began groping her breasts through her adorable floral dress. Josh begins to kiss Maya passionately, slipping his tongue inside her warm, wet mouth to pin her tongue against his. Josh stops fondling Maya’s breasts and moves his hand down to her pussy and began rubbing her hard. Riley moves her hand underneath her dress and starts to rub herself through her panties. Josh rubs circles against Maya’s clit harder and faster while Riley masturbates in front of them.

“Josh.” Maya moans. Riley sticks her hand underneath her panties and continued to rub herself hard while fondling her breasts. Riley licks her lips from thinking about joining Maya and Josh. She knows it’s wrong to fantasize about her own uncle, but if it was Lucas and Maya having sex with each other she would join them. Josh stops rubbing Maya’s clit and began to notice Riley masturbating in front of the doorway.

“Riley, is that you?” Josh asked. Riley removes her hand from her panties and fell through the door.

“Riles, what are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with Farkle and Ranger Rick.” Maya said.

“Well, I was. Then since you didn’t come, I came home to hang out until I noticed my uncle rubbing you down there in the bathtub.” Riley said.

“So, you decided to masturbate from the sight of us?” Josh asked.

“What? No.” Riley lied. Maya began to notice Riley’s cheeks turning pink. She was blushing to the fact that she was watching her uncle and her best friend.

“Riley.” Josh gave Riley a look.

“Oh, alright! I was watching you. I thought is was hot seeing you two and I wanted to join you.” Riley said.

“Riley, I’m your uncle. I don’t know if it’s right.” Josh said.

“Don’t worry, Joshie. She can join us. Maybe you can tell us what to do to each other and watch us and you could get really turned on.” Maya said. Josh agreed with Maya as he thought about that proposal. He even thought about fucking both Riley and Maya at the same time. Even shooting his hot spunk all over their pretty faces. 

“Alright, Riley. You can join us. But remember, this is between you, me and Maya.” Josh said. Riley smiled as she walked over to the bathtub and started to strip down. First, she removed her denim vest and pulled her dress over her head, revealing her cute purple pony-printed bra and matching panties. Next, she started to remove her black studded cowgirl boots and her pink kitten-printed socks. 

“Wow, Riles. You look pretty cute in your bra and panties.” Maya said. Riley began to unhook her bra and let it drop to the floor, exposing her perky A-cup breasts in front of Maya and Josh. The brunette then turn around to face the door and started to pull down her panties while bending over, giving the duo a glimpse of her cute pussy and tiny ass. Riley faced Maya and Josh and climbed into the bathtub to join them.

“The water’s warm.” Riley said.”

“Yeah. But don’t get too comfortable, we’ll be taking this to your room.” Maya said. 

“Alright, you two. Time for you to have some fun with each other in front of me.” Josh said. “Maya, I want you to kiss each other.”

Maya presses her lips against Riley’s and started to kiss her passionately. A smirk appeared on Josh’s face as he watched Riley and Maya kissing each other. Riley runs her fingers through Maya’s wavy blonde hair and deepens the kiss. This was like his personal lesbian porn movie to watch. Riley straddles Maya’s lap and continues to kiss each other and moaned into the kiss. Maya sucks on Riley’s tongue and fondles her small breasts.

“You two are so hot.” Josh said as he starts palming his cock from the sight of his niece and her best friend’s hot lesbian session. Riley starts to enjoy the feeling of Maya’s soft pink lips pressed against hers and her hand squeezing her breasts.

“Let’s take this to your room, Riles.” Maya said in a seductive tone. Riley hands Maya the pink bath towel to dry herself. Maya motioned her finger for Riley and Josh to follow her into Riley’s room. Maya lies down on the bed and spreads her legs wide for Riley and Josh. The uncle and niece duo kneeled in between the attractive pale blonde’s legs and lapped at her pussy. Maya starts to fondle her creamy white breasts while enjoying the sensation of Riley’s tongue and Josh’s tongue touching her clit. Riley felt Josh’s tongue against hers and locks her eyes onto Maya’s blue eyes.

“Mmm. You two are doing so good.” Maya moans. The blonde rubs her left foot against Josh’s back.

“Lick her tight little ass, Riles.” Josh commanded. Riley stops lapping Maya’s clit and starts to lick her tight pink pucker while Josh laps at her clit. Riley sticks her tongue out and proceeds to push her tongue in and out of Maya’s ass. Josh begins to taste a bit of liquid leaking out of her pussy. She was close to having her orgasm from being pleasured by the uncle and niece duo.

“Mmm, Josh. Riley. You two are going to make me cum.” Maya starts to cum hard in Josh’s mouth while Riley continues to tongue-fuck her ass faster. 

“Did you like that, Maya?” Josh asked.

“Oh, yeah.” Maya pants. Josh held Maya’s slender legs up lines up his hardened member in front of her opening while Riley hovers her pussy over her face. Josh slips his cock inside Maya, making Maya yelp into Riley’s pussy. Riley held onto her headboard as Maya starts to lap at her tiny pussy. 

“Maya.” Riley moans. Josh pushes deeper inside Maya’s soft, cozy, wet pussy. It kept an excellent grip on Josh. Josh brings his mouth to Maya’s foot and started to suck on her pretty toes while Maya rubs her swollen clit. Wanting to be the first one to cum, Riley starts to grind on Maya’s face while Maya feasts on her pussy like delicious treat.

“Wow, Riles. That is so hot. Cum all over Maya’s pretty face.” Josh said as he pants heavily while fucking Maya harder and faster. Maya sticks her tongue in and out of Riley’s pussy and continued to tongue-fuck. Riley screams loud as she cums all over Maya’s face while Maya cums all over Josh’s cock. Riley climbs off of Maya’s face while Josh brings his cock over to Maya’s mouth and ran the tip against her lips. Maya starts to lick the tip of Josh’s cock while Riley watches in amazement. The sight of Maya lapping at her uncle’s cock was making Riley extremely horny. Maya smirks at Riley as she continues to watch her sucking on Josh’s cock to taste her sweet nectar. Riley and Maya both begin to lick and suck on Josh’s cock and balls, making him moan in delight. Josh watches the wonderful sight of Riley and Maya sliding their tongues up and down on his throbbing cock.

“You two are so beautiful.” Josh moans. Riley shoves her uncle’s cock deeper past her gag reflexes while Maya laps at his balls and taking a ball in her mouth and sucking on it. Maya and Riley start to make out with each other with Josh’s cockhead trapped between their tongues. He was ready to lose it. Josh wanted to cum all over Riley and Maya’s faces. But he doesn’t want to cum yet. Riley and Maya stop making out with each other as Riley lies down on her side with Josh behind her and slowly slipping his cock inside her tight, tiny little pussy. Riley winces in pain from the feeling of Josh inside her virgin pussy. Maya goes in front of Riley’s pussy and starts to rub her clit while lapping at Josh’s balls.

“Maya. Oh, god.” Riley moans. Maya continues to rub her best friend’s clit while licking her future husband’s balls for a couple of minutes until she uses her free hand to gently squeeze them.

“I bet you want to shoot your hot cum all over Riley’s body, don’t you? Do you love feeling my hand cupping your balls? It’s such a hot sight seeing you fucking my best friend.” Maya talks dirty to Josh.

“Play with your pussy, Maya. I want to see you masturbate in front of us.” Josh said. Maya grins and leans back on the headboard and licks her fingers and began to rub her clit in a circular motion while watching Josh fucking Riley. Josh continues to fuck Riley harder and deeper while he watches Maya circling her clit harder and faster.

“You like watching me, huh? You want to watch me finger fuck my pussy?” Maya moans.

“Yeah. Baby, finger your pussy for me.” Commanded Josh. The blonde rebel slowly inserts her finger inside her and moved it in and out of her teenage pussy. Maya held her left leg up and continues to finger her pussy harder and faster like a piston while watching Josh thrusting into Riley harder.

“Oh, my god! Fuck me, Josh. I want you to fuck me harder. Make me cum.” Riley moans.

“Does my adorable superklutz want to cum for Josh?” Maya’s moans intensifies as her orgasm takes control.

“JOSH!” Riley cries. Her body started to shake as she starts to cum all over Josh’s cock. Maya pumps her fingers inside her wet slit one last time until she starts to squirt all over her fingers and all over Riley’s bed. Josh pulls out of Riley as Maya climbed on top of Riley in the 69 position. With her best friend’s dripping wet pussy facing her, Riley starts to lick Maya’s clit while Josh fucks her. Maya roars like a lion in heat as Josh fucks her dripping wet slit harder.

“Oh, my god. You two are making me extremely wet.” Maya moans from being fucked and licked by the uncle and niece duo. Riley laps faster at Maya’s clit and Josh thrusts harder into her. Maya starts to lick Riley’s clit while Josh pulls out of her pussy so Riley could taste the blonde’s sweet pussy juice before he sticks it back inside her. Josh leans down and kisses Maya passionately while he continues to pound her swollen opening. Josh kept a lock on Maya’s blue eyes while kissing her.

“Your pussy feels so good, Maya. I want you to cum all over my cock. Do you want to cum with me?” Josh pants. Maya could only nod. Riley began to taste a bit of liquid leaking out of Maya’s pussy. Her walls clench tighter around Josh like a vice and her cum surrounds his cock. Maya screams out Riley’s name as she bit down on her clit gently, making her squirt her juices all over her face and Josh’s cock. Josh pulls out and shoots his load all over Maya’s ass and in Riley’s mouth. Both girls were covered in sweat and cum. Riley gently nibbles on Maya’s thigh and licks some of Josh’s cum that was dripping down her thigh. Talk about one hot night.


	22. Dealing with Ranger Rick

Takes Place During: Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels

(Lucas’ P.O.V.)

“You stood up for Lucas and not me!” Maya exclaimed. Boy, she was really furious at Riley about what happened yesterday at school. Farkle and I were sitting right by the stairs watching Riley and Maya arguing about the incident in the cafeteria.

“I’m not standing up for him.” Riley said.

“You didn’t disagree with him.” Maya said.

“Well, when you really think about it, he wasn’t wrong.” Riley said.

“Who cares?” Maya asked.

“Oh, right and wrong don’t matter now?” Riley asked.

“The only thing it matters is you and me. When have I ever stood up for you?” Maya asked.

“When I’m wrong!” Riley yelled.

“You’re always wrong!” Maya exclaimed as Riley gasps in an offensive tone. “Or, you’re always right. Who cares? I don’t listen, I just stick up for you automatically.”

“Ooh, chick fight!” Zay yelled. Maya and Riley turned to Zay after he yelled “chick fight”. What does he think is going to happen? Does he think that Riley and Maya are going to start throwing punches at each other or pulling each other’s hair like something out of World’s Dumbest Brawlers? Or is he expecting them to take their clothes off and start kissing each other? “Chick fight, right here, ladies and gentlemen. One dollar to see the Shocker By the Lockers. Brought to you by Zay Babineaux Enterprises.”

“I’m not gonna be the cause of this.” I said as I stood up and walked over to Riley and Maya.

“Too late, Huckleberry.” Maya said.

“Huckleberry.” Zay chuckled. I hate it when she calls me that. I’m glad that I called her a name because I am not taking it back. Every single day I hear, “Howdy, Ranger Rick”, “Ranger Roy”, “Moral Compass”, “Huckleberry” and “Sundance”. I have a name, you know.

“You know why it happened, Maya? All you do is call me names. I finally stuck back once.” I said as I stood up to her.

“This has nothing to do with you, who I will deal with later.” Maya said in a threatening tone and points at me. 

“Yee!” Farkle, Zay and I said as we moved back away after Maya threatened me.

“This happened because she stuck up for you.” Maya said as she pointed at me and Riley.

“I didn’t stick up for him.” Riley said.

“You didn’t disagree with him.” Maya said.

“How couldn’t you disagree with him, he’s right?” Farkle asked.

“You’re next!” Maya threatened.

“I wanna be first.” Farkle smiles.

“Yee.” Riley and Maya both said as they stepped away from Farkle. He was turned on to the fact that he wants Maya to beat him up. 

“He is right, you know.” Zay said.

“Why does that mean so much to everybody? When being right is more important than being friends, then that’s the end of being friends.” Maya walks away from us and enters the classroom as the bell rings while Riley stood there with a shocked look on her face. I hate seeing my two best friends fighting. What ever happened to “Can’t we all just get along”? The rest of us entered the class as Mr. Matthews finished writing down “Belgium 1831” on the chalkboard until Farkle erased Belgium off of the chalkboard. You know, every single day Farkle really wanted to learn about Belgium in 1831 looks like it’s not going to happen.

“Is this still going on?” Mr. Matthews asked.

“Look at ‘em!” Farkle explains ad Mr. Matthews sees his daughter and Maya not talking to each other.

“Yowzas!” Mr. Matthews exclaimed as Farkle sits down at his desk right behind Riley.

“I’m moving my seat.” Maya said as she got up from her desk to get away from Riley.

“Mr. Friar?” Mr. Matthews asked.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t take it anymore. I finally called her a name. She’s called me a thousand names. I called her one name.” I said.

“Move.” Maya said as she tries to take Zay’s seat. Zay started to do a dance routine in front of Maya until she grabbed him by his shirt, getting ready to murder him.

“Do it.” Zay said as he smiled at Maya. I grabbed Maya by her wrist and moved her hand away from Zay and over to me. 

“He’s under my protection. You want to tangle with me?” I asked.

“Not yet.” Maya said. What is she planning on doing to me? If she wants to fight with someone, she’ll have to deal with me. She should know that I’m as strong as a horse and I don’t even work at it. Maya moves her hand away from my shirt and walks away from my desk to Yogi’s desk, who was sitting next to Riley.

“Move.” Maya said to Yogi as Yogi starts to do a funny dance that made Maya giggle. God, she looks so adorable giggling and why am I saying that about her? She’s pissed off at me and she’s pissed at Riley. This time, she moves back into her seat. It’s bad enough that I’m sitting right behind her so she could give me the death glare. Maya sits down at her desk while Riley stares at her while she glances at Riley and stared at the front of the class.

“Why didn’t you disagree with him, Riley?” Maya asked.

“Maya, how can I disagree with what he said if what he said was true?” Riley asked.

“In life, no matter what happens sometimes all you need is someone who will be there for you no matter what.” Maya said.

“What he said was true!” Riley screamed.

“I’m not talking to you!” Maya screams at Riley.

“Then I’m not talking to you!” Riley yelled.

“Well, that’s the way it would work, wouldn’t it?” Maya asked.

“Not the way we’re doing it.” Riley said.

“Okay, darlings.” Mr. Matthews said with a fake smile. “If everyone will focus their attention to the front of the room. War. World wars can begin with a single gunshot. And wars between friends can also begin with an isolated event. One time in college, my friends had a war, and it was great until it wasn’t.”

“I won’t let it come to that, Mr. Matthews.” I said.

“Neither will I.” Farkle said. We both hate seeing our friends fighting.

“Maya.” Riley said as she turns to Maya.

“What?” Maya asked as she crosses her arms.

“Let me tell you how much I am not going to talk to you.” Riley said.

“You’re pathetic at this.” Maya said.

“Well, we’ve never done this before.” Riley said. This is Maya and Riley’s war. They’re in war with each other. I just want them to stop fighting. After history class ended, Maya stormed out of the classroom to go to lunch while Riley stays in the classroom to talk to her father. I walked out of the classroom to head out for lunch. It’s meat loaf day and Zay, Farkle and I are going to talk about the Mets game that was on television last night. Right when I was about to enter the lunchroom, I felt a hand grabbing at my shirt and pulling me in the janitor’s closet. The person who pulled me in was revealed to be Maya Penelope Hart.

“Maya, what are you doing!? Are you out of your mind?” I asked while Maya locks the door. “Why did you lock the door?” 

“You know why, Huckleberry. I’m gonna deal with you personally.” Maya said as she pushes me against the wall. My heart began to beat fast, I felt like I was about to have a heart attack right before Maya kills me. Then from out of nowhere, she grabs me by my shirt, yanks me closer to her face and presses her lips against my lips. My eyes grew big from the surprise of Maya kissing me. This is Riley’s best friend. I can’t do that to Riley. But strangely enough, I began to enjoy the kiss. Her kiss was passionate and filthy and wet. The way she slides her tongue inside my mouth to try to dominate my mouth.

“You see? I told you that I was going to deal with you later.” Maya said.

“Maya, this isn’t right. You’re Riley’s friend. This will ruin your friendship with her and I don’t like seeing you two fight.” I said as I try to push her away. But I can’t because she’s pinning me against the wall.

“And this coming from the guy who called me a short little stack of pancakes. I think that’s your little personal nickname for me. Don’t worry, she won’t find out.” Maya said as I look deeply into her eyes. I knew there was some sexual tension between me and Maya. I wanted to fuck her now. I grab Maya by her arms and pinned her against the wall to kiss her. This time, the kiss was extremely heated. I began to untie Maya’s pink plaid shirt that was tied in a knot and slid my hand underneath her black 9 shirt. Our tongues played with each other while my hand explores her body. Luckily, Maya wasn’t wearing a bra because her nipples were beginning to get stiff and erect from my touch.

“You kinky boy. I bet you want to take my breasts in your mouth and suck on them, don’t you?” A soft moan escapes from Maya’s mouth as I lift her shirt up to her breasts and began to play with her nipples with my mouth by licking, biting and sucking on her hardened nubs. Maya starts to palm my cock through my jeans. I started to get hard from her touch. Maya stops playing with my cock and turns around facing the wall and throws her arms around the back of my head and kisses me. Maya began to rub herself against my crotch while I unzip her black shorts and sticking my hand down her panties to play with her clit.

“Lucas.” Maya moans my name in pleasure. The rebellious blonde continues to grind harder while I felt myself growing even bigger in my pants. After I finished rubbing Maya’s clit, Maya starts to unzip my pants while I pull down her shorts along with her panties and dark nylon leggings.

“Are you ready for me, my short little stack of pancakes?” I asked lining up my cock in front of her entrance. 

“Just fuck me, Sundance. I’m horny as hell and I want you to fuck me.” Maya said as she presses her hands against the wall. Maya takes a deep breath as I slid my cock inside her. Maya exhales sharply from feeling a bit of pain. After the pain subsides, I bury my cock deep inside her warm, wet, soft, cozy pussy. Maya circled her hips on me so she could feel me going deeper and deeper inside her. I slide my free hand to her breasts and leaned down to meet her lips against mine. Maya and I both moaned into each others mouths and gazed into each others eyes. I cannot believe at what’s happening here. I’m fucking my crush’s best friend, in the janitor’s closet, in school! We are going to get in trouble for this. Her vaginal walls were getting even tighter and tighter like a vice and her cum surrounds my cock as I continue to fuck Maya harder.

“Do you love feeling my cock going deeper inside you?” I whispered huskily into Maya’s ear.

“Oh, God. Lucas. I want you to make me cum hard.” Maya moans. After one last thrust, Maya began to cum all over my cock while I pull out and came all over her ass. After Maya and I recovered from our orgasm, Maya picked up a piece of paper towel to wipe the cum off of her while we both straighten ourselves up.

“Not bad, Penelope.” I winked at Maya.

“You’re not bad yourself, Ranger Rick.” Maya said as we both leave the janitor’s closet. “Remember, don’t tell Riley. This is between me and you. Also, I’m supposed to be mad at you because of Riley taking your side.

“Got it.” I said as I walked to my locker while Maya goes up the stairs. I couldn’t help but turn around to watch her walking up the stairs and grin at her. She’ll always be my short little stack of pancakes and I’ll always be her Ranger Rick.


	23. Images of Desire

It was a normal Saturday night in Greenwich Village and 13-year-old Riley Matthews is having a good day. She went to Demolition with Maya to buy a pair of blue jeans and she had the most wonderful and romantic night with her boyfriend Lucas at the movies on a double date with Maya and Farkle. Riley entered the apartment and turned on the light in the living room so she won’t bump into something in the dark or see her parents having private time on the couch. Riley sees a note laying on the coffee table and picks it up.

Dear Riley,

Your mother and I dropped Auggie off at Doy’s house. He’s spending the night there. Also, we’re going to be at a fancy restaurant with Katy and Shawn. So, you have the whole house to yourself. Make sure you don’t throw any parties or bring a boy home with you.

Love,  
Dad

“Great. My parents are out and my little brother is spending the night at Dewey’s. Or is it Doy? Anyway, I have the whole house to myself.” Riley said. The young brunette picked up her cute baby blue rubber ducky pajama top and pajama shorts to wear for bed. Riley entered the bathroom and laid her pajamas on the bathroom sink and turned on the water faucet in the bathtub. Riley stands in front of the mirror to check herself out as she begins to remove her black heels off of her feet. She also removed her floral vest and lifted her green Oui Oui t-shirt from off of her body, revealing her purple floral bra. Riley began to unzip her blue jeans and pulled them down to her ankles, also revealing her panties that match her panties. Riley turns off the water faucet and removes her bra and panties and tied hair into a cute little ponytail. Riley walks over to the tub and sticks the tip of her toes in the tub. 

“Ooh. Just right.” Riley cooed as she steps into the tub and sat down so the water to soak her nubile skin. Riley lies back against the tub and closes her eyes to enjoy the warm water. Riley run her hands through her naked body and began to gently squeeze her A-cup breasts gently. Her fingers circled around her light brown nipples and pinching it, making her moan softly. While fondling her breasts, Riley began to fantasize about a certain handsome, blonde-haired Texan teen. 

(Riley’s Fantasy)

Riley was laying nude on her bed with the boy with blonde hair. He was wearing red boxers and he has an athletically-toned body and tanned skin. The boy was revealed to be Lucas. Lucas kisses the innocent brunette on her lusciously soft pink lips. Lucas sticks his tongue out and runs it against the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. Riley opens her mouth and let Lucas in her mouth as Lucas starts to explore every part of her. Riley moans into Lucas’ mouth from the feeling of him pinning his tongue against hers. Riley enjoys the sensation of their tongues dancing in passion. Lucas breaks the kiss and looks deeply into Riley’s brown eyes.

“I want you, Riley.” Lucas said.

(Back to Reality)

Riley moves her hand down to her dripping wet pussy as she starts to run her fingers up and down and around her thin pink pussy lips to tease herself for a couple of minutes as she begins to imagine Lucas teasing her with his tongue.

“Lucas.” Riley moans as she continues to tease herself. The images of desire continue to play through her mind.

(Riley’s Fantasy)

Riley lies down on the edge of her bed while Lucas kisses her neck and leaves a trail of kisses down to her breasts. Lucas takes one of Riley’s erect nipples in her mouth while his free hand plays with the other. Riley moans softly as Lucas licks around her hardened nub with his warm, wet tongue. Riley was desperate to play with herself while being pleasured by Lucas. This whole sensation was making her horny. After focusing on her breasts, Lucas kisses down her stomach and licks around her belly button. Riley giggled from the sensation of feeling Lucas’ tongue running down her body. Lucas continues to move down Riley’s body until his lips touch a small patch of hair. Before he starts to eat her out, Lucas starts to kiss and nibble at Riley’s inner thigh and proceeds to leave a trail of kisses down her leg and to her toes. Lucas lifts Riley’s succulent leg up and starts to lick and suck on her pretty toes.

“Your toes look so delicious, Riles.” Lucas said as he continues to worship his girlfriend’s adorable toes. Riley giggles for a bit, which made Lucas smirk at her. After sucking on her toes and getting them coated with his saliva, Lucas kneels in between Riley’s legs and threw them over his shoulders as he got a full view of her dripping wet hole. Lucas began to tease Riley’s thin pink lips with his tongue. Riley releases a soft moan as Lucas continues to lap at her pussy. Using his fingers to spread her pussy lips open, Lucas plunges his tongue in and out of her hole.

“Right there, Lucas.” Riley said as she bucks her hips into Lucas’ face. The brunette teen grabs Lucas’ dark blonde hair as he continues to tongue-fuck her. Riley lets out the most cutest moan ever that really turned on Lucas. Lucas felt some of Riley’s nectar leaking all over his tongue, she was closing in on her orgasm. Riley screams in pleasure as her juices pour out of her pussy and all over Lucas’ tongue. Lucas laps up the juices of Riley’s first orgasm and brought himself up to kiss her on the lips passionately. Riley could taste herself on Lucas’ tongue and lips, it was instantly turning her on.

(Back to Reality)

Riley massages her pussy in a circular motion. The innocent teen rubs harder and faster as she continued to imagine Lucas fucking her. Her feeling of euphoria and bliss was rising. She continued to moan and curse cutely at the same time. If only Lucas was there to pleasure her. Riley sticks her middle finger inside her mouth and slowly inserts it inside her pussy.

(Riley’s Fantasy)

Lucas lines his member in front of Riley’s dripping sex and starts using the tip of his cock to tease her for a bit. Riley whines as Lucas continues to tease her for a couple of minutes. After a few minutes of teasing, Lucas stares deeply into Riley’s eyes and kisses her as he slowly pushed himself inside Riley. Riley closes her eyes tightly and winces in pain as Lucas continues to push deeper inside her. Her small frame taking was able to take in every inch of Lucas’ cock. Lucas thrusts slowly as Riley begin to feel some pleasure as she starts to open her eyes and look into Lucas’ green eyes. The handsome Texan felt her inner walls closing tightly around his cock. He loved how tight she was. Lucas increased his speed while Riley reaches down to rub her clit.

“Oh, Riley.” Lucas moaned as he continues to fuck Riley harder and faster. Riley wraps her legs around Lucas’ waist and bucks wildly as Lucas leans down and kisses her passionately. Lucas felt Riley’s cum starting to surround his cock and her walls tightening. She was ready to cum and so was he.

“Lucas, I’m about to cum.” Riley pants loud.

“Do it, Riley. Cum for your cowboy.” Lucas said right before he placed his mouth onto hers. The boyfriend/girlfriend duo laced their fingers together as Lucas gives out one last thrust by shooting his hot load deep inside Riley’s womb. Lucas pulls out as he watches Riley breathing heavily and sweating. 

(Back to Reality)

“Oh, god. Lucas! Fuck me, Lucas! Fill my insides up with your cum!” Riley yelled as she pumps her fingers harder and faster and in and out of her pussy. Her body began to twitch and her toes started to curl as her cute moans began to intensify. A big gush of cum squirts out of Riley as she leans back down in the tub shaking in pleasure and recovering from her most intense orgasm.

“Lucas.” Riley whispered softly.


	24. The Perfect Couple

Takes Place During: Getting Hitched

Cory was laying on his bed writing some poetry in his black and white composition notebook. He began to think about him and Topanga living together in a dorm room and also Jack and Shawn having a tough time. He stops writing in his notebook and sees his beautiful fiancée Topanga laying on Shawn’s bed reading Tiger Beat magazine. He was happy to be with the beautiful girl that he loves and spend every waking moment with her.

“Topanga.” Cory called as Topanga stops reading her magazine and looks up at Cory.

“Yes, schnookums.” Topanga said.

“Why don’t you come over here and lie down next to me?’ Cory asked. “There’s more room here.”

“Alright, sure.” Topanga said as she got up from Shawn’s bed and walked over to Cory’s bed. Cory couldn’t help but look at how beautiful Topanga looks in her adorable rubber ducky pajama top and matching shorts. Topanga climbed into bed and got under the covers next to Cory as Cory wraps his arms around her to hold her tight.

“Mmm, this is nice.” Topanga said.

“Yeah. This will be great when we will live together.” Cory said.

“Cory.” Topanga called.

“Yes, peaches.” Cory replied.

“We’re not like Eric and Rachel. You and I are perfect the way we are and I don’t want to change that. I still want us to live together. But when we do live together, I don’t want you to clip your toenails while I have my face cream on my face and I don’t want a toenail clipping in my face.” Topanga said.

“Deal. But I want you to wear you face cream on your face before we go to bed. You look really sexy.” Cory said as Topanga smiles at him and kisses him. “Do you know what I’m thinking?”

“What?” Topanga asked as she felt Cory’s hand unbuttoning her pajama top. A seductive smile appeared on her face as she climbs on top of him and kisses him passionately. Topanga lifts Cory’s grey t-shirt from off of his body while Cory finishes unbuttoning her pajama top and pulls it off of her body. Cory throws his fiancée’s pajama top across the room. Cory slips his tongue inside Topanga’s mouth and played with her right breast at the same time. A soft moan escapes from Topanga’s mouth as she felt Cory feeling her up. Cory began to feel Topanga’s nipples hardening underneath the palms of his hands. After gently fondling her breasts, Cory kisses down Topanga’s neck and leaves a trail of kisses down to her breasts. Cory licks, nibbles and sucks on Topanga’s hardened peaks as Topanga throws her head back in pleasure. Cory stops as Topanga pushes him back on the bed and climbed back on top of him.

“Ooh, this is new.” Cory grins as he pulls down Topanga’s pajama shorts and pink panties while Topanga pulls own his black sweatpants and green boxers. His 9-inch cock sprung out in front of her face. Cory got a full view of his fiancée’s dripping wet pussy as he starts to grab her thighs and tease her pussy lips with his tongue. The duo fell into a 69 position.

“Ooh, Cory.” Topanga cooed. The blonde 18-year-old grabbed the base of Cory’s cock and starts to French kiss the tip of his cock while gently tugging at it. Cory continues to tease Topanga before eating her out. Topanga licks Cory’s shaft passionately like it was her very own personal Cory Matthews-flavored popsicle. Cory licks his index and middle fingers and slowly slid them inside Topanga’s dripping wet sex. Topanga moans cutely as she starts to engulf the whole member in her mouth.

“Holy cow, Pangers.” Cory moans in delight while he fingers Topanga’s pussy while licking her clit. Cory enjoyed the warm sensation of Topanga’s mouth covering his cock. Topanga uses her free hand to feel Cory’s balls and gently cupping them with her hand to show him the passion. Topanga slurps on Cory’s cock while she bobs her head up and down. Cory removes his fingers out of Topanga and licks her sweet juices off of his fingers and plunges his tongue in and out of her wet hole. Topanga moans intensely as she starts to grind on Cory’s face until she cums in his mouth.

“Topanga, you taste delicious.” Cory said. “Go ahead. I want you to ride me like a horse.”

“Okay, cowboy.” Topanga smirks. The busty teen lowers herself onto Cory’s cock, taking every inch of his cock slowly inside her. Topanga winces in pain for a but until she starts to feel some pleasure. Topanga places her hands on Cory’s chest while Cory grabbed her butt as she starts to ride him nice and slow. With the sounds of their soft moans filling the room, Cory and Topanga were in sync and keeping a rhythm with each other.

“Fuck me harder, Cory. Fuck me nice and hard and fast.” Topanga moans. Cory began to thrust into Topanga fast and hard while playing with her breasts for a bit. Topanga leans down to kiss Cory again, this time with more intensity as he felt her vaginal walls closing tighter and tighter around him like a vice. Cory could feel his balls beginning to churn; he was ready to cum inside Topanga.

“Topanga. Peaches, I’m about to cum.” Cory moaned.

“Do it, Cory. Cum for me, baby.” Topanga said. The duo released a loud moan that filled the dorm room while Topanga cums all over Cory’s cock and Cory shooting his hot cum inside her. Cory gives Topanga one last thrust until she is completely filled with his cum. Topanga collapsed on top of Cory’s sweat covered body while they both recover from their intense orgasm.

“Wow.” Cory said.

“I know.” Topanga said as she kisses him.

“I love you so much, Topanga Lawrence.” Cory whispered.

“I love you too, Cory Matthews.” Topanga said as she held Cory close and drifted off to sleep.


	25. Maya and Zay's Study Session

It was a normal Tuesday night and Maya invited Zay over to study for the history test in Mr. Matthews’ class. Maya was sitting on her bed going over the notes that she wrote over the past days while Zay was listening to some music on his iPhone 6 and dancing. The two were dressed casually: Maya wore her Be True cutoff tee, a purple studded denim jacket, olive green jeans and a pair of black boots. And Zay wore a denim blue jean shirt, a red Captain America tee, blue jeans and a pair of white Nike Airs. Maya began to remember the time when she first met Zay when he came to John Quincy Adams Middle School. She thought that he was really good looking. He was brash, confident, fast-talking and mischievous and his mouth tends to get him in trouble. She likes that about him.

“Hey, flat-butt.” Maya called. “Will you stop jamming to music and sit down and study for that huge history test Matthews have given us. I don’t want to fail this one.”

“Hey, pretty lady. I am studying. See?” Zay said. Maya began to blush when Zay called her “pretty lady”.

“Do you want something to drink?” Maya asked as she got up from her bed.

“Sure.” Zay said. 

“Does cranberry ginger ale sound okay?”

“Sounds good to me.” Zay said. Maya steps out of her bedroom and headed to the kitchen to go get two cans of cranberry ginger ale, one for him and one for her. After getting the cans of soda, Maya walked back to her room and handed Zay the can of soda.

“Thanks, Hart.” Zay said as he opened the can of cranberry ginger ale and took a sip and sat down on Maya’s bed.

“No problem, Zay.” Maya said as she sat down next to Zay.

“Too bad that Riley, Lucas and Farkle couldn’t study with us. It would’ve really fun.”

“I know.” Maya said, removing her boots from off of her feet. “I’m glad that it’s just you and me. We can get a chance to get to know each other.” Maya said. Zay starts to tell Maya everything about himself. Maya couldn’t help but notice how handsome Zay is. She was lost in his sweet gaze. She began to imagine how big Zay’s cock is and how it would feel if it was inside her and pounding her hard. She couldn’t stop thinking about all the naughty things that she would do to him. She couldn’t stop the images playing in her head. Maya wanted Zay badly. She doesn’t even know if he wanted her in that way. Then at the exact moment, Maya had the courage that Zay did not even expect what was going to happen. Maya moves closer to Zay and pressed her lips against his and kissed him. Zay’s eyes grew big from the surprise of Maya kissing him. Maya breaks the kiss as Zay begins to kiss her back; this time the kiss was more intense than the last kiss. Maya began to feel Zay’s tongue running against her bottom lip begging for entrance. Maya opened her mouth to allow Zay access inside her mouth. A soft moan escaped from the blonde’s lips as she felt Lucas’ friend’s tongue dominating her mouth. 

“This is a good start.” Zay whispered as he starts to reach is hand underneath Maya’s shirt and squeezed her breast.

“Mmm.” Maya moans softly as Zay continued to kneed at her growing mound softly. “That feels good. Keep going, Zay.”

“Are you sure you want to go farther? Zay asked.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Maya said. Zay removes Maya’s purple studded denim jacket and threw it down on the floor while Maya removes his blue jean shirt and his Captain America shirt. Maya stares at Zay’s athletically toned chest and brought her eyes back up to his eyes and kisses him. Zay moved his hand back onto Maya’s breast and squeezed it hard for a couple of minutes before removing her cutoff tee. Zay grabs Maya’s tee and pulled it over her head, revealing her red silk bra. The teen began to unclip the blonde’s bra and released her growing breasts. Zay pushes Maya down on the bed and climbs on top of him after he removes his shoes and socks off. He leans down and latches his mouth onto one of Maya’s hardened nipples. 

“Oh, God.” Maya moaned. Zay continues to lick Maya’s pink nub while he moves his free hand down to her jeans. Zay begins to unbutton and unzip Maya’s pants and slips his hand inside to rub her through the fabric of her panties. Maya continues to moan from the feeling of Zay’s intense sucking and rubbing at the same time. Zay stops sucking on Maya’s hot nipples and begins to leave a trail of kisses down her body and removes her pants along with her matching silk red panties. Zay leans down and stares at Maya’s glistening wet pristine pussy.

“I would love to get a taste of that.” Zay smirks.

“Go ahead, handsome.” Maya grins. Zay leans down and starts to lick around Maya’s pink pussy lips. Maya whines for a bit from the feeling of Zay teasing her. Zay licks up and down on Maya’s pussy. Zay spreads Maya’s pink pussy lips open and found her cute little clit that was begging to get licked. Zay begins to lap at Maya’s clit and circling it with his tongue, making Maya’s back arch in pleasure.

“Zay.” Maya moans. Wanting to give Maya more pleasure, Zay licks his index and middle fingers and slowly slid them in her tight pink hole while sucking on her clit. Zay looks into Maya’s beautiful sky blue eyes as she continued his oral assault on her. Maya grips the bed sheets tightly and her toes begin to curl as she was about to experience her first orgasm.

“Oh, my God. Zay! I’m about to cum!” Maya screams. Her juices spilled out of her pussy and onto Zay’s fingers and in his mouth. Zay removes his fingers out of Maya and brought them to her mouth so she could taste herself while Zay licks some of her juices off of her pussy. Zay brings himself up to Maya and kisses her passionately.

“Wow, I taste sweet.” Maya said.

“Yeah, you’re sweet as candy.” Zay said. Zay unbuckles his belt while Maya unfastens his pants and pulled them off, leaving him in his black boxers. Maya starts to kiss Zay’s stomach while moving her hand down to his boxers to palm his cock through the fabric of his boxers. Zay groans out Maya’s name as she continues to rub his hard cock through his boxers. Maya pulls down Zay’s boxers and stared at his glorious 9-inch cock that sprung out in front of her. Maya leans down and licks the tip of his cock before leaning in and taking it into her mouth. Maya sticks Zay’s cock in her mouth and proceeds to bob up and down and running her tongue over every inch of it while gently playing with his balls with her hand.

“Keep going, Maya.” Zay moaned. Maya kept her eyes locked on Zay as she continue to give him the most hottest blowjob. Maya stops as she lays down on her bed with Zay positioning himself in front of her.

“Are you ready for this, Hart?’ Zay asked as he rubs the tip of his cock against Maya’s wet slit.

“I’m so ready, Babineaux.” Maya said. Zay smiles at Maya and slowly slides his cock inside her. Maya closes her eyes tighter as she felt every inch of his member inside her. Zay thrusts slowly until Maya feels a bit of pleasure.

“Harder.” Maya moans. Zay thrusts harder and deeper inside Maya instantly hitting her cervix. Maya wraps her legs around Zay’s waist and her hands wrapped around his back. Her fingernails dig deeper into his back, making Zay groans in pain. Zay and Maya capture each other’s lips in a heated kiss as their moans filled the room.

“Oh, God. Zay.” Moaned Maya as Zay continued to thrust harder, deeper and faster inside her. Zay felt Maya’s inner walls clenching tighter around his cock and her cum surrounds him. She was ready to cum.

“Are you ready to cum for me, baby?” Zay pants.

“Yes, baby. Make me cum.” Maya moans. Zay gives Maya a couple more thrusts and pulls out and shoots his load all over her stomach. After giving Maya some of his cum, Zay lays down next to her so he could recover from his intense orgasm. Zay starts to look at Maya lying on the bed covered in sweat and cum. She looked so sexy.

“You know. We should study together more often.” Zay said as he kisses Maya.

“Yeah, we should.” Maya said. “We should get dressed before my mother gets home from work.”

“Yeah, we should. We don’t want her to catch us. But first, you should wipe my cum off of your stomach.” Zay said as he points at Maya’s stomach.

“Yeah, right.” Maya said. The blonde took her index finger and scooped up some of Zay’s cum and licked it off, enjoying the sweet and salty taste of him.

“Mmm, you taste good.” Maya said.

“And there’s plenty more where that came from.” Zay smirks.


	26. Farkle and His Dream Girls

It was a regular Saturday evening in Greenwich Village and a fun evening for Riley and her best friend Maya. Maya was spending the night at Riley’s while her mother and Shawn have the whole apartment to themselves for their date night. Riley and Maya were in Riley’s room. Riley was sitting by the bay window eating a piece of pepperoni pizza that her parents ordered from Bingo’s Pizza while Maya was laying her pajamas on Riley’s princess-themed bed. The two were alone in the apartment: Cory and Topanga are out having date night at a fancy restaurant and Auggie was at the Knicks game with his Uncle Josh. Riley wore her rainbow-colored shirt, her pink skirt, black and white socks and black-studded boots. Maya wore her yellow dress with white floral-laced sleeves, blue jean vest and brown boots (A/N: It’s what Riley and Maya wore on one of the new season two cast photos where they were sitting on a white couch together). After Maya gets her stuff ready to wear for when she goes to bed, Maya grabs herself a slice of pizza and sits down next to Riley.

“I’m glad that we’re having a sleepover just the two of us. And we have the whole place to ourselves.” Riley said while eating her slice of pizza.

“You’re not planning on doing a happy dance are you?” Maya asked.

“Why? Do you think we should have a happy dance?” Riley asked.

“No, we should not have a happy dance.” Maya said while stuffing her mouth with pizza.

“I think we should.” Riley smiled.

“I think we shouldn’t.” Maya said.

“You’re no fun.” Riley pouts.

“Aww, it’s okay peaches. I’m always fun.” Maya said. “Anyway, let’s talk about you and Lucas. I see that you two are planning on taking your relationship to the next step.” 

“Yeah.” Riley said. “Should I be scared?”

“Of Ranger Rick? Sure, you could be scared as you like.” Maya said as Riley smiles at her. While the two were eating their pizza, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes popped out of nowhere and he was wearing a grey turtleneck with a red, grey and white polo shirt over it, dark grey jeans and dark green Converses. That boy with bangs was revealed to be Farkle Minkus.

“Ladies.” Farkle said as he stuck his head inside Riley’s room.

“Farkle.” Riley and Maya both said at the same time.

“So, how’s it going? I see that you two are busy with….I smell pepperoni pizza from Bingo’s. Ooh, can I have a piece?” Farkle asked as he crawled through the window to enter Riley’s room.

“Farkle, we’re having a sleepover here. Just me and Riley.” Maya said. 

“That’s fine because I can stay here all I want.” Farkle said as he eats his slice of pizza.

“That means me and Riley talking about boys, painting our fingernails and toenails, watching movies, have a pillow fight and kiss each other.” Maya said. Farkle’s eyes grew big when heard the last part, which made him throw his piece of pizza back in the pizza box.

 

“You two are going to kiss each other? Yes!” Farkle yelled as he raised his hands up in the air.

“Farkle, I was only kidding about that last part. There’s no need to….”

“I don’t care. I want to watch you two make out with each other. I would love that.” Farkle said.

“Farkle, there’s no way that you’re going to watch us making out. Besides, it would never ha….” Riley said until a pair of lips crashing on top of hers interrupted her. It was Maya. Riley’s eyes grew big in surprise and Farkle’s jaw dropped from the sight of seeing his dream girl kissing his other dream girl.

“Maya…” Riley said.

“Shh. Just go with it, Riles. This will make Farkle happy. He’ll probably get his wish.” Maya said as her and Riley both smirk seductively at Farkle. Riley moves her head closer to Maya’s, her lips meeting hers again. Riley’s kisses were soft and gentle and Maya’s kisses were ferocious and intense. Farkle licks his lips from the hot show that he’s getting from Riley and Maya, he started to feel himself getting erect from this hot sight.

“Oh, boy. This is totally hot.” Farkle said. Maya smirks as she continues to kiss Riley. The blonde slips her tongue mouth and parts the brunette’s lips open to explore her mouth. Riley moans as she felt Maya’s tongue moving around in her mouth trying to dominate her. Riley moves her hand underneath Maya’s yellow dress and starts to caress her thigh and moving her hand up to her crotch and began to rub her through her panties.

“Riles, you kinky girl.” Maya groans. Farkle starts to move his hand down to his pants and starts palming his cock through his pants as Riley continues to play with Maya’s pussy. Riley moves her hand from underneath Maya’s dress and kisses her while removing her denim vest. Maya starts to work her hands down to Riley’s rainbow-colored shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing her pink floral bra. Riley removes Maya’s brown boots from off of her feet while trying to remove her yellow dress.

“Hey look at your feet. They’re naked.” Farkle said as he stared at Maya’s bare feet.

“Keep your eyes on us, buddy.” Maya said. Maya starts to remove Riley’s boots and socks from off of her feet. After getting every single article of clothing off of their bodies, Riley and Maya are both left in their bra and panties. Maya in her matching black bra and panties and Riley in her matching pink floral bra and matching panties. The two girls walk over to Riley’s princess themed bed and began to make out again. Maya pushes Riley down on her bed and starts to explore her body with her hand and gently squeezes her breast. Riley bit her bottom lip gently and releases a soft moan from her mouth. Farkle whimpers breathlessly as he continues to watch his two cuties going at it. He was dying to cream in his jeans. Maya starts to unhook Riley’s bra and threw it across the room until it landed on Farkle.

“Oh, baby.” Farkle groans. His hard-on continues to press against his pants. Maya starts to licks and bite on Riley’s tiny mounds. Maya takes one of Riley’s breasts in her mouth and starts to suck on it. Wanting to join in on the action, Farkle removes every single article of clothing until he’s left in only his blue briefs. The intelligent teen walks over to Riley’s bed and starts to suck on Riley’s other nipple.

“Mmm.” Riley moans from the feeling of Farkle and Maya licking her hardened light brown nipples. Maya reaches back and starts to unhook her own bra and let it fall on the floor. Maya and Farkle stop working on Riley’s breasts as Maya moves down in between Riley’s legs and removed her drenched panties. Farkle moves behind Maya and pulls her panties down to her knees and starts to lick her hot pink pussy. Maya shivers in delight as she starts to lick around Riley’s pussy and lap at her pink pussy lips. Maya pushes Riley’s legs back and continues to lap at her pussy. Farkle gently sucks on Maya’s pink lips and teases her puckered asshole at the same time with his finger.

“Mmm, just like that Maya.” Riley moaned. Maya makes eye contact with Riley as Riley watches her best friend sticking her tongue in and out of her pussy and flicking around it at the same time sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. Farkle stops licking Maya’s pussy and begins to lick her cute tiny ass and rub her clit at the same time. Maya moans into Riley’s pussy while eating her out and starts to feel a bit of liquid leaking out of her hole and landing on her tongue. Riley was close to having her orgasm.

“Maya, I’m about to cum. Keep tongue-fucking me.” Riley moans. Farkle began to notice Riley’s pretty toes curl in pleasure. He wanted to take her toes in his mouth and suck on them. Farkle pushes his tongue inside Maya’s tight asshole and continued to play with her clit while Riley cums all over Maya’s tongue. Maya stops licking Riley’s pussy and grabs one of her legs and starts to suck on her pretty toes. Farkle mimics Maya’s actions and starts to suck on Riley’s toes for a couple of minutes. Maya stops sucking on Riley’s toes and starts to kiss her passionately while Farkle continues to worship her feet. Riley pushes Farkle down on the bed with her foot and laid down next to him and kisses him passionately while sticking her hand down his briefs and grabbed his cock. Maya lowers herself in between Farkle’s legs and takes his cock in her mouth while Riley straddles herself on Farkle’s face and starts to lick her pussy.

“Farkle.” Riley moans. Maya bobs her head up and down on Farkle’s cock and watches her best friend being eaten out by Farkle. Maya licks Farkle shaft like a lollipop and stroked his balls at the same time. Farkle releases a moan into Riley’s dripping wet cunt while plunging it in and out of her. Riley grabbed on the base of Farkle’s cock and starts to bob her head up and down while Maya laps at his succulent balls. Maya grins at the hot sight of Riley and Farkle in the 69 position while she continues to lap at his balls. Riley starts to grind into Farkle’s face sending her right over the edge. Not wanting Farkle to cum again, Riley climbs off of Farkle’s face while Maya climbs on top of Farkle’s cock. Maya lowers herself onto Farkle’s cock, taking him fully inside her.

“Farkle, you’re so big inside me.” Maya moans. Riley gently squeezes Maya’s medium-sized breasts and kisses her while she rides Farkle. With her hands bracing Farkle’s chest, Maya rides him fast while Riley rubs her clit harder in a circular motion while watching Farkle’s balls slapping against her best friend’s pussy and ass.

“You like watching us, Riles? You look so fucking hot playing with your cute little pussy. Mmm, it’s just waiting for it to be filled with Farkle’s hard cock.” Maya talks dirty to her best friend. 

“Oh, man. Dirty talking. You’re turning me on, woman.” Farkle pants.

“That’s my plan.” Maya breathes. Riley spits on her drenched pussy and slips her fingers inside her tight pink hole and pumps harder and faster inside her drenched pink hole. Maya cried out and rode out her orgasm as she starts to cum all over Farkle’s cock. Maya climbs off of Farkle as Riley watches his cock sliding out of her. The blonde starts to work her feet on Farkle, making Farkle moan in delight and watches her sexy feet moving up and down on his cock. Riley stops masturbating and kisses Farkle while Maya continues to rub her feet against the tip of his cock. Riley lies down on her bed as Farkle climbs on top of her with his member lined up against her entrance. Farkle slowly slid inside Riley while Maya squatted over her and sat on her face. Farkle thrusts in and out of Riley’s pussy while Riley licks Maya’s clit. Maya moans and plays with her breasts at the same time while Farkle fucks Riley harder and faster while sucking on her pretty toes. Farkle grunts with every thrust while Riley moans into Maya’s pussy. Soon, all three are close to their orgasm as Farkle felt Riley’s cum surrounding his cock and her walls clenching tight as Maya grinds on Riley’s face. 

“Oh, fuck. Riley!” Maya screams as Riley bites down on Maya’s clit. Farkle pulls out of Riley and watches her juices squirt out of her pussy. Maya climbs off of Riley’s face and grabs Farkle’s cock as her and Riley both started to make out with the tip of Farkle’s cock trapped in between their tongues and mouths, sending Farkle over the edge.

“Oh my God. Riley, Maya. I’m about to cum!” Farkle screams as he felt his balls beginning to churn. Farkle starts shooting his giant load in Riley’s mouth and in Maya’s mouth. Some of his cum landed on Riley’s pretty face and all over her bed. Farkle felt his cock twitch as he watches Riley and Maya sharing his cum.

“I know, ladies. I am pretty good. Thank you, I am Farkle!” Farkle said as he threw is arms up in the air. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world to make love to two of his dream girls.


	27. Forbidden Love

13-year-old Riley Matthews has been secretly in love with her 17-year-old uncle Josh. Even though Maya had a crush on her uncle, Riley has been crushing hard, extra hard on Josh. Every time when he’s around, she starts to get butterflies in her stomach like the time she’s been crushing on Lucas. There were times that Riley could fantasize about Josh and the things that he would do to her. The feeling of his hand rubbing against her smooth nubile skin. His velvety soft lips pressing against her lips. His cock inside her tight virgin hole and his cum inside her mouth. The young Matthews teen was ready to do something about it.

“Mom, dad. I’m home.” Riley called as she entered the apartment. “Hello?”

Riley lies her bookbag down on the couch and pulled out her history book to do her assignment for her father’s class. Riley starts to walk into her room to study until she heard water running in the bathroom. Riley began to wonder if it was a burglar using their shower. Riley throws her books down on the bed and picked up her hairspray to spray in the burglar’s eyes and quietly snuck over to the bathroom. Riley slowly opens the bathroom door and sees a reflection of someone’s nude body in the mirror. It was a teenage boy’s nude body. She began to think if it was Lucas using their shower. Riley began to grin at the thought of seeing her crush naked. She thought of going in and surprise him. Riley enters the bathroom and starts to remove her blue military style jacket and her white London t-shirt to reveal her purple bra. Riley began to remove her fringed ankle boots and her red floral skirt, also revealing her matching purple bra. Riley removes her bra and panties and steps in the shower with the boy who’s washing his hair.

“Hi, Lucas.” Riley said as she wraps her arms around the teenage boy. The boy stops washing his hair and turns around to see who it was that is touching him. Riley could not believe her eyes. It was not Lucas who was standing in front of her in the shower, it was her Uncle Josh.

“Riley.” Josh said.

“Oh, my God. Uncle Josh!” Riley shrieked as she saw her uncle naked in front of her. Josh could not believe that he saw his niece naked. 

“Riley, what are you doing here?” Josh asked.

“I’m sorry. I thought you were Lucas. I’m very sorry.” Riley said as she covers her eyes. Josh couldn’t help but keep looking at his adorable niece’s nude. 

“God, she looks so adorable. Wait, what am I doing? This is your brother’s daughter. You can’t be attracted to her. This is wrong. I can’t.” Josh thought to himself. She looked like a goddess right in front of him. He must have her. Josh grabs Riley by her arms and starts to kiss her on the lips. Riley was caught off-guard by Josh’s sudden movements as she starts to kiss Josh back, this time the kiss became passionate and intense. Josh began to enjoy the sweet taste of strawberry gum that Riley was chewing before she came home. Riley deepens the kiss as she starts to move her hand down Josh and starts stroking his cock gently.

“You want this don’t you, niece?” Josh whispered.

“Badly. I want you Josh.” Riley said in an innocent and seductive tone.

“How bad?” Josh asked as he reaches up Riley’s body and took one of her breasts in his hand.

“I want you very badly.” Riley moans as she felt Josh’s cock getting erect by her touch. Josh lightly pinches Riley’s nipple, making her moan in pleasure. Josh kneels down in between Riley’s legs and saw a small patch of hair on her bikini area.

“Cute little landing strip, Riles.” Josh said. Riley blushes as Josh lifts her left leg up and threw it over his shoulder while she holds on to the shower head to position herself. Josh sticks his finger in his mouth to get it lubed up with his saliva and slipped it inside Riley’s pussy nice and slow. Riley shivered in pleasure as Josh moves his finger in and out of Riley’s soft, wet, tight pussy. 

“Mmm, Josh.” Riley moans. Josh starts to lap at Riley’s clit with his tongue while fingering her. Josh adds another finger inside Riley and speeds up his pace. Riley throws her head back in pleasure and squirmed at the same time from feeling the extreme sensation of Josh licking her clit and fingering her pussy at the same time. Josh turns Riley around, this time her firm little ass is facing him as Riley props her foot on the water faucet. Josh continues to lap at Riley’s clit while Riley lets out a cute moan. The older teen licked her slit and rubbed her clit with his finger and sucked on her clit and fingered her. Riley’s pussy was the sweetest piece of candy for Josh to taste. The innocent brunette girl bounces her ass up and down on Josh’s face. Josh stops licking Riley’s pussy and began to lick her tight virgin asshole while Riley rubs her pot of gold at the same time.

“Oh, God. Josh. Make me cum!” Riley cries. Josh pressed his tongue inside Riley’s asshole and began to tongue-fuck her while he gently pinches down on her clit with his fingers. Riley howled in pleasure like a wolf as she start squirting her juices out and her legs started to tremble that she almost fell.

“Careful, Riley Superklutz. You don’t want to hurt yourself after you had your first orgasm.” Josh laughs as he kisses Riley. Riley turns off the showerhead and lays her pink and white princess-themed bath towel on the floor. The uncle and niece duo stepped out of the shower as Josh lies down on Riley’s bath towel. Riley climbs on top of Josh and start to kiss him on his lips. The brunette teen proceeds to kiss down Josh’s perfect body until her lips reach his 8-inch cock. Being inexperienced and curious at this, Riley stares at her uncle’s huge cock and start to lick the tip of his cock. She has been waiting for this moment her whole life. Josh moans as Riley licks his cock passionately. Her tongue runs up and down on Josh’s shaft while her free hand gently cupped his balls. Riley proceeds to take Josh in her and started sucking.

“God, Riley. You’re doing so good for your first time.” Josh groans as he felt Riley French kissing the tip of his cock. Riley stares into Josh’s eyes while she continues to bob her head up and down. She began to notice that Josh was close to cumming, but she didn’t want him to cum yet. Josh and Riley got up from the floor as Josh grabs Riley’s ass and lifts her up to carry her over to the bathroom sink. Josh sits her down on the edge of the sink as Riley spreads her legs wide. Her pussy was still dripping wet with her juices.

 

“Are you ready for this, Riley?” Josh asked as he lined up his cock in front of Riley’s entrance.

“I’m sure, Uncle Josh. I have been waiting for this moment for all my life.” Riley said as she takes a deep breath. Josh gives Riley another kiss and slides his cock inside Riley. Her pussy was extremely tight for him. Josh continues to push forward and began to notice Riley feeling a bit of pain, causing her a bit of discomfort. 

“Are you okay?” Josh asked.

“I’m fine. Just keep going.” Riley said. Josh gives his cock a quick shove and instantly broke Riley’s hymen. Riley closes her eyes tightly and grits her teeth after Josh penetrated her barrier. After the pain subsides, Riley opens her eyes and saw Josh moving in and out of her nice and slow. Riley moans softly as Josh continues to fuck her. Josh increases his pace as he starts to go harder, faster and deeper inside Riley.

“Mmm! Fuck, Josh!” Riley screamed. Josh grabs Riley’s leg and starts sucking on her toes while pounding her pussy like a jackhammer. Riley was enjoying the wonderful sensation of her pussy being filled and her toes being sucked on by her uncle. Their nude bodies were drenched with sweat, Riley’s walls clench tighter around Josh and her cum surrounds him. She was close to cumming and so was Josh.

“JOSH!” Riley screams as she squirts all over Josh’s cock. Josh pulls out of Riley and blows his load all over her creamy stomach. Josh’s cock slowly softened after plastering Riley with his cum. Riley wraps her arms around Josh and kisses him.

“That was wonderful, Josh. I love you so much.” Riley said.

“I love you too, Riley.” Josh said. “Let’s make sure to get cleaned up before your parents and Auggie get home. Want to take a shower together?”

“I would love that.” Riley smiles as she steps in the shower with Josh.


	28. Maya's Birthday Surprise

Today was going to be the greatest day of Maya Penelope Hart’s life. Today, she is turning 18-years-old. Her mother and her stepfather Shawn surprised her with birthday pancakes that they both made for her. Shawn also surprised Maya by taking her to the art museum to look at some of the paintings. This is going to be the best day ever. Later that day, Riley has planned something special for Maya. Maya has picked out the perfect outfit to wear: she wore a tropical print crop top, a black studded skirt and black studded boots. She was dressed pretty cute for her birthday. Before she goes over to Riley’s for the surprise party, an older boy with brown hair and brown eyes entered her room by climbing through her window. It was Joshua Matthews.

“Hey Maya.” Josh said as he entered her bedroom.

“Josh.” Maya ran over to Josh and hugged him. “What are you doing here? I thought you were at Riley’s preparing for my birthday party. Everybody’s expecting me.”

“I know. I came by to pick you up so we can head down there. Also, I wanted to give you your birthday gift.” Josh said.

“You have a gift for me?” Maya asked.

“Yeah.” Josh said.

‘What is it?” Maya asked as a smile appeared on her face. Josh pulls something out of his black leather jacket pocket. Maya sees a rectangular box in her crush’s hand and wondered what it could be.

“Here, this for you. The most beautiful girl in the world.” Josh said as he handed Maya the box. Maya opens the box and saw the most beautiful thing that she’s ever seen. It was a heart-shaped necklace. Maya was breathless when she saw it as Josh puts the necklace around her neck and stared at her as she began to look at it.

“Well, what do you think?” Josh asked.

“Josh, it’s really beautiful. I love it.” Maya said as she hugged Josh. Maya stares deeply into Josh’s eyes as Josh slowly leans in and kisses Maya on her lips. The older teen slowly kisses the blonde until Maya breaks the kiss.

“Wow. That was amazing.” Maya said.

“Yeah. I have another surprise for you.” Josh said as he whistled in the room. Much to Maya’s surprise, a certain Texan male entered her bedroom and he was wearing a red and black plaid shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes. The handsome male was revealed to be Lucas Friar.

“What the? What’s Ranger Rick doing here?” Maya asked.

“Josh brought me over for your next birthday gift.” Lucas said.

“Oh, really? What is my birthday gift?” Maya looks curiously at Lucas and Josh.

“You get to have sex with both me and Howdy.” Josh said.

“You two?” Maya asked.

“Yeah.” Lucas said.

“You’re dating my best friend, Ranger Rick. You think that she would let you do something like this with me and Jo….oh, wait. You two want a piece of me, don’t you.”

“You bet.” Josh said.

“Okay. Sure. But remember, this is a one-time deal. So, don’t tell Riley.” Maya said.

“You got it.” Josh said.

“Deal.” Lucas agreed. The trio sat down on Maya’s bed as Josh and Maya continue their makeout session while Lucas kisses Maya’s neck. A soft moan escapes from Maya’s lips from feeling Lucas kissing and sucking on her neck. Josh slips his tongue inside Maya’s warm, wet mouth to explore her while Maya moves her hand down to Lucas’ crotch and start palming him through his jeans, making him moan in her mouth. Maya stops kissing Josh and began kissing Lucas. Josh removes Maya’s top and took one of Maya’s natural breasts in his mouth and starts to suck on her hot pink nipple. Maya continues palming Josh’s cock with one hand while she uses the other hand to palm Lucas’ cock through the fabric of his jeans. Josh moans into Maya’s breast and began to feel her peak hardening against his tongue as he continues flicking at it. Maya unbuckles Lucas’ belt and unzips his pants so she can stick her hand down in there. Maya sticks her hand inside and began squeezing and stroking Lucas cock. Lucas continues to moan as he deepens the kiss. He felt like blowing a gigantic load all over Maya’s hand.

“Alright. Clothes off.” Maya commanded. Josh and Lucas began to remove every single article of clothing, leaving Lucas in his red boxers and Josh in his blue boxers. Maya stood up on her bed and started stripping out of her clothes. After removing her clothes, Maya was completely naked in front of Josh and Lucas as she lies down on her bed. Josh kneels in between Maya’s legs and starts rubbing her pussy. Maya reaches over to Lucas’ boxers and pulls them down.

“Not bad, Ranger Rick. You think you can handle it?” Maya asked. Lucas grins at Maya and runs his cock against Maya’s lips. Maya starts licking the tip of Lucas’ cock and starts rubbing her tongue up and down on his shaft while moaning to the feeling of Josh rubbing her clit. Maya takes Lucas’ cock and starts bobbing her head up and down while Josh laps away at her thin pink pussy lips.

“Oh, God.” Lucas moans. Maya hums into Lucas’ cock as Josh continues to eat her out. Josh spits on Maya’s dripping wet slit and rubs in a circular motion for a couple of minutes. Lucas grabs the back of Maya’s head gently and starts to thrust in her mouth. The blonde felt Lucas’ cock pushing past her gag reflexes as she starts to gag all over his cock. Lucas stares into Maya’s pretty blue eyes as he continues to fuck her throat. Josh began to taste a bit of liquid in his mouth, he knew that Maya was close to having her orgasm. Josh stops licking Maya’s clit and Lucas stops fucking Maya’s throat. Lucas pulled is saliva-covered cock out of Maya’s mouth as Maya goes over to Josh and French kisses the tip of his cock. With Maya’s pretty ass raised up in the air and her pussy still dripping wet with her cum, Lucas spreads her pink pussy lips open and found the bud of her clit and began rubbing it with his thumb. Josh reaches down and gently pinches Maya’s nipple. Maya moans and slaps Josh’s tongue against her tongue and slides her mouth over his gigantic monster. 

“God. Maya, your pussy is so fucking wet.” Lucas said as he pushes his fingers deep inside Maya’s core. Maya moves her mouth down to Josh’s balls and starts to lick and suck on them passionately while stroking him at the same time.

“Fuck, Huckleberry! Don’t stop…keep fingering my pussy…make this naughty girl’s pussy cum.” Maya groans as Lucas pumps his fingers harder and faster inside Maya’s pink hole. Wanting to taste Maya, Lucas removes his fingers out of Maya and moves his mouth over to her vagina and starts sucking on her clit and licking her pink slit. Maya pulls Josh down and sticks his hard prick in between her breasts, burning the touch of his cock.

“Fuck, baby. Keep rubbing your breasts against my cock.” Josh groans. Lucas slides his tongue up and down on Maya’s clit for a few minutes and began rimming her. Lucas laps at Maya’s tight little asshole, instantly her ass with his saliva so he can enter her anally. Maya stops giving Josh a titjob and climbs on top of him.

“I want you and Howdy to fuck me like you own me. I want you two to make me your naughty slut.” Maya said as she hovers her pussy over Josh’s cock. Maya grabs a hold of Josh’s cock and sticks it inside her pussy. Maya moans as she starts to ride Josh while she grabs Lucas’ cock and starts blowing him. Lucas groans like a bear as Maya deep-throats him while Josh thrusts in and out of her harder and faster. Maya could feel Josh’s balls slapping against her pussy and her ass. Josh and Lucas loved hearing the sounds of Maya’s muffled moans filling the room. It was an amazing sound to hear. Maya stops riding Josh turns around with her ass facing him. 

“How about we try some double penetration?” Josh winks.

“Sure.” Maya said. “Which hole are you going to fuck?

Josh lines up his cock in front of Maya’s ass while Lucas climbs on top of her and lines up his ‘tool’ in front of her. Josh pushes his cock inside Maya’s ass nice and slow as Maya began to bounce up and down on his cock. Maya rubs her hot clit harder in a circular motion, just begging to be filled by Lucas.

“Fuck my pussy, Lucas. I want you both in me.” Maya moans. Lucas pushes his cock inside Maya and pounds her wet hole harder. Josh plays with Maya’s breasts for a couple of minutes and French kisses her. The sensation of two cock filling every hole was enough to set Maya off. She loved having her best friend’s boyfriend and her best friend’s uncle treating her like a piece of meat.

“OH, MY GOD….YES! KEEP FUCKING ME HARDER! I WANT YOU TWO TO MAKE ME CUM!” Maya screams. Both of the men felt their balls starting to churn as Maya continues to scream in pleasure. Lucas pulls out and blows his load all over her stomach while Josh fills Maya’s ass up with his cum. Josh removes his softening cock from out of Maya’s asshole, making a sickly pop and saw some of his cum spilling out of her ass and onto her bed. All three were spent, slick and sweaty as they got themselves cleaned up and ready to go over to Riley.

“I hope that you enjoyed your birthday present.” Josh said as he kisses Maya.

“That was the best present ever.” Maya said.


	29. Exploring Something New

It was a lovely morning in Greenwich Village. The birds were chirping, the weather is nicely warm and the sun was shining bright. 18-year-old Maya Hart woke up beside her beautiful best friend Riley Matthews. It was a peaceful slumber, ginger snores and cricket chirps sway the ladies to sleep. Maya continues to watch her best friend sleeping, she looks so adorable. Riley’s alarm clock rings loud, disturbing she and Maya’s peaceful slumber.

“Ring! Ring!”

Riley’s eyes flew open. The young brunette was well-rested and energized as she looks at Maya, who was still asleep.

“Maya.” Riley whispers and gently rocks her blonde-haired cuddle buddy. Maya groans and flips on her side.

“Maya, wake up.” Riley whispers. Maya starts grumbling and throws a pillow at Riley, knocking her back down on the bed. “Maya, it’s time to get up now. Please get up.”

Maya growls and curses at her brunette best friend. Riley starts to get really annoyed by Maya. Maya throws the covers over her head and ignored Riley. Riley was not able to give up now, she removes the covers from off of Maya and pinches her arm hard.

“Ow! Riley, what the heck!?” Maya screamed.

“Like I said, it’s time to get up. We have to get dressed before school starts.” Riley said.

“But can’t I just sleep for another minute? I’m tired.” Maya whined.

“No, Maya, you can’t.” Riley said.

“Why? Isn’t today a Sunday?” Maya asked.

“No. It’s Wednesday, Maya.” Riley said.

“Aw, man. Why can’t we just stay home? I’m too tired. Plus, I want to cuddle up with you, pumpkin.” Maya said as Riley blushes right in front of her.

“Aww, peaches. There’s something that I have to tell you.” Riley said.

“What is it?” Maya asked.

“I lied. Today is actually Sunday. I needed to wake you up so I could do this.” Riley said as she places her lips upon Maya’s. Sparks fly. Maya feels absolutely in bliss, but something isn’t right about this as Maya cuts back.

“Is there something wrong, Maya?” Riley asked.

“Riles, this isn’t right. You’re my friend.” Maya breathes. “I can’t.”

“Let’s fix that. I’ve wanted this for a while now. Please. Make love to me.” Riley whispers into Maya’s quivering ear as she moves her hand underneath Maya’s red NYU t-shirt and gently cups her braless breasts. “What about now?”

Maya releases a soft moan as Riley continues to fondle her medium-sized breasts. Maya reconnects her lips to Riley. Maya kisses Riley but with more intensity as she forces her tongue down her throat. Riley tries to dominate the attractive blonde by challenging her to a fierce game of tongue domination. Maya growls and forces her hands down and above her head. Maya breaks the kiss and starts to move her lips down to her neck and gently bites the innocent brunette’s neck.

“Oh, God!” Riley screams.

“I’m so glad that your parents and Auggie aren’t home. I want us to have this much fun together. Maya said as she starts sucking on Riley’s pulse point. Riley’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. The blonde Hart moves her hand down to Riley’s cute baby blue unicorn printed pajama pants and rubs her through the fabric of her pants.

“Mmm, Maya.” Riley moans.

“Oh, yeah. That’s a good girl.” Maya grins. The blonde rubs harder as Riley’s hips begin to buckle. Maya stops rubbing Riley’s clit and unbuttons her matching baby blue unicorn printed pajama top and removes it from off of her body and throws it across the room, revealing her medium-sized breasts. Maya licks down to Riley’s breasts and latches her mouth onto one of her light brown nipples.

“Oh…Maya…” Riley groans.

“Mmm. Your nipples taste so delicious, Riles.” Maya grins seductively at Riley as she continues to suck on Riley’s nipple. Maya sucks harder on the light brown nub while Riley whimpers in pleasure. Maya bites down on the hardened light-brown nub making Riley squeal. “You like that, Riles?

“Yes. Keep going, Maya.” Riley moans. The blonde grabs the round flesh and suck it’s erect tip while Riley strokes the blonde’s hair. After concentrating on her best friend’s breasts, Maya kisses down Riley’s stomach. Wanting to pleasure Maya, Riley allows a dirty mind corrupt her innocent thoughts as she pushes Maya down on her bed. The brunette removes the blonde’s NYU tee and threw it across the bed also her black pajama shorts along with her green lacy panties. Riley stared at the teenage girl’s naked body, she looked like a goddess. Riley latches her mouth onto one of Maya’s hot pink nipples and starts sucking on it while she abruptly slams three fingernails into Maya’s left thigh.

“Fuck Riles.” Maya moans softly as she drags her long, painted nails up towards the blonde’s hairless core. Riley rubs Maya’s core slowly as the aggressive blonde gasps softly while fondling Riley’s breasts. Riley leans upward and lightly kisses Maya on the lips while running her fingers against her dripping wet slit. Maya bites down on her lower lip.

“Do you want it?” Riley whispers seductively into Maya’s ear.

“Yes. Give it to me, Riles.” Maya groans.

“Can’t hear you, peaches.” Riley says before slipping her fingers into Maya.

“Fucking give it to me.” Maya continues to groan.

“That’s better.” Riley slips her fingers inside Maya and slowly pumps in and out of her. Riley stares deeply into Maya’s sparkling blue eyes and saw pure lust in her eyes. She knew at that moment that Maya Penelope Hart wants her. Maya looks down and continues to bite down on her lower lip while Riley fingers her molten center. Wanting to taste her, Riley leans down and laps at her clit. Riley adds a third finger inside Maya’s dripping wet hole and sees her lips trembling. Maya was desperate to cum all over Riley’s finger. Riley increases her speed and Maya bucks her hips. Her walls begin to clench tighter around Riley’s fingers and her toes start to curl. Riley continues to stare into Maya’s eyes while fiercely fingering her and sucking on her clit harder for intense pleasure. 

“Mmm…fuck…Riley…mmm…” Maya moans.

“Mmm, you’re so tight and wet for me. I want you to squirt all over my fingers, pumpkin.” Riley said as she bit down on Maya’s clit nice and gently, instantly sending the blonde over the edge.

“R-r…fuck…ugh…Riley!” Maya scream. Riley felt Maya’s cum surrounding her fingers and pulls her fingers out of her as the blonde cum squirts all over her bed. Her cum pours like Niagara Falls. Riley watches her best friend shake and breath heavily from her intense orgasm.

“Oh, God….pumpkin…” Maya pants heavily.

“Wow, you came a whole lot, peaches.” Riley sucks away at her fingers to taste Maya’s sweet cum. The adorable brunette pulls her pajama pants and her panties off and climbs on top of Maya, this time her pussy is facing Maya.

“Wait…minute…exhausted…” Maya whispers.

“We’re not even finished.” Riley giggles as she lifts Maya’s left leg and licks her. Maya shivers as she feels Riley’s tongue moving up against her silky smooth leg. She continues to worship Maya’s leg while Maya grabs Riley’s foot and began to lick her pretty toes. Riley mimics Maya’s actions and began to suck on Maya’s toes that were painted with black nail polish. The two cuties began to worship each other’s feet for a couple of minutes before feasting on each other.

“Haven’t I ever told you that you’re so soft and playful, Maya?” Riley gently massages Maya’s foot.

“No, you haven’t told me that.” Maya said while she gently nibbles at Riley’s leg.

“Well, you are. I love touching your soft skin. I also love playing with your body.” Riley said. Maya’s face changes from it’s initial state to a dark-red state.

“I can smell your arousal right now, Riles.” Maya smirks. Maya slowly licks at Riley’s wet slit. Riley moans as she latches her mouth onto Maya’s moist pussy while Maya pushes her tongue inside Riley.

“Mmm, Riley! Yes! Faster!” Maya moans. Riley laps faster. Maya wraps her legs around Riley while tongue-fucking her wet hole. Riley coats her ring and middle fingers with her saliva and slowly slips them inside Maya’s tight ass. Maya moans into Riley’s pussy as she felt her fingers inside her ass.

“You like that? Do you love having my fingers in your ass?” Riley asked. Maya could only nod. Riley pumps her fingers inside the blonde’s ass harder and faster while licking her pussy. Maya laps away at Riley’s pussy like there’s no tomorrow While Riley nibbles at her clit while adding a third finger inside her ass, stretching her a bit. The two best friends continue their intense oral assault on each other until they’re ready to cum.

“Mmm! Fuck, Maya. I’m so close. Does my horny, little slut want to cum with me?” Riley moans.

“Riley!” Maya screams as her pussy squirts it’s hot, delicious juice all over Riley. Riley starts to squirt her sweet nectar in Maya’s mouth. Riley removes her fingers out of Maya’s gaping asshole and climbs off of her.

“Come here.” Maya said as she kisses Riley on her lips. The duo were turned on from tasting each other on their lips. “You’re sweeter like cotton candy.” 

“I know.” Riley said.

“I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes.” Maya said. Riley covers her eyes as Maya climbs off of Riley’s bed and pulls out a strap-on dildo. “Alright, Riles. You can open you eyes now.”

Riley opens her eyes and sees Maya walking over to her bed, holding a 12-inch realistic strap-on dildo that shoot cum out. Riley was amazed at the size and girth of the rubber cock and her mouth began to water from the sight of it.

“Wow, Maya. Where did you get that thing?” Riley asked.

“Missy Bradford gave it to me for my 18th birthday as a gag gift. Telling me that I don’t need a man in my life. What a bitch.” Maya said as Riley laughed at the story.

“Are you going to use that on me?” Riley asked while looking innocent.

“No, pumpkin. I want you to use it on me. Don’t worry, it’s filled with fake cum in it so you can fill my holes.” Maya said. Maya hand Riley the strap-on dildo and puts it on her. Maya kneels down in front of it and starts licking the tip of the rubber cock. Riley watches as the blonde continues to lick up and down on the rubber cock passionately and engulfing the whole thing with her mouth. Maya bobs her head up and down on the rubber cock while keeping her eyes locked on Riley. After getting the strap-on dildo coated with her saliva, Maya lies back on the bed and held her slender legs up in the air while Riley lines up the tip of the rubber cock in front of her entrance.

“Are you ready, Maya?” Riley asked.

“I was born ready, Riles.” Maya said. Riley pushes the rubber cock inside Maya’s tight pink pussy. Maya closes her eyes tightly as Riley pushes deeper inside her until Maya felt the tip of the rubber cock hitting her cervix. Moans flowed past Maya’s lips and echoed throughout the room and the apartment that the people of New York could hear her loud moans. If Lucas and Josh were here to see this hot girl on girl action, they will cream in their jeans. Riley jerks back and forth into Maya’s pussy and increases her speed and force.

“Oh, fuck. Fuck my ass now, Riles.” Maya groans. The brunette pulls out of Maya’s pussy and lies down on the bed. Maya’s back is facing Riley and starts to line up the rubber cock and forces it into her asshole.

“FUCK!” Maya screams. The blonde starts to slowly bounce up and down on the strap-on. The penetration was massive and intense than she expected. Riley reaches her hand in front of Maya and starts playing with her dripping wet petal while thrusting in and out of her ass. Maya continues to enjoy the ferocious pounding coming from her best friend. 

“You’re so hot, Maya. I want you to cum all over this cock.” Riley said as she starts to pinch Maya’s petal harder.

“RILEY!” Maya shrieks as a jet stream of cum spray out of her pussy. Riley squeezes the hand-pump on the strap-on dildo and fills Maya’s ass up with fake cum. Riley pulls out and watches the fake cum pour out of Maya’s gaping asshole and landing all over Riley. Riley takes off the strap-on dildo while Maya pulls out another toy for her and Riley to play with from out of her bag.

“Let me guess. Missy gave you that toy too as a gag gift for your birthday?” Riley asked.

“Nope. I bought this baby for myself. I thought that we can use it on each other.” Maya said as she pulls out a thick pink 16-inch double dildo. Maya takes one end of the dildo and starts sucking on it while Riley takes the other end of the dildo and starts licking it, making sure that their end of the dildo is nicely coated with their saliva. After a few minutes of sucking and licking on the dildo, Maya sticks her end of the dildo inside her pussy while Riley takes her end of the dildo and shoves it inside her dripping pink hole. The duo began pumping the dildo in and out of their pussies. Maya plays with her clit while Riley massages her breasts.

“Fuck, that feels so good. Don’t you wish Ranger Rick was there to watch us?” Maya breathes. “I bet he would love to get turned on by seeing two cuties fucking each other with the dildo. I bet the sight of him jacking off in front of us and shooting his load all over you is making you very wet.”

Riley could only moan. Maya leans in and grabs the back of Riley’s head and proceeds to kiss her intensely. The duo both moan into the kiss as they continue to pump up and down on the double dildo until they’re ready to cum.

“Cum with me, Maya. Please cum with me” Riley moans. The two continued to kiss passionately as they start to cum all over the double dildo. After sharing their intense earth-shattering orgasm, Maya removes her end of the dildo from out of her pussy and left the other end inside Riley and began to suck all of her juices. Maya removes the other end out of Riley’s pussy and brought it to the brunette’s lips. Riley licks her honey off of the pink dildo clean off. Maya lies on top of Riley and kisses her. Their bodies were slick and sweaty with their cum.

“That was so amazing.” Riley said.

“I know, pumpkin.” Maya said as she kisses Riley. “Let’s get cleaned up before your parents and Auggie get home.”

“Sure. Want to take a shower together?” Riley asked.

“You bet. I’ll race you to the bathroom.” Maya said as she runs out of the bedroom with Riley chasing her.


	30. Hot and Sweaty

It was a hot Saturday afternoon in June. The temperature is 99 degrees Fahrenheit. It’s so hot that you can fry an egg on the sidewalk to watch it fry. People are finding ways to beat the heat like going to the pool to go swimming, have the air conditioner on the keep everybody cool in the house. Maya Hart was in the apartment, sitting alone in her room with a bag of frozen peas on her forehead while trying to cool off. Maya texted her best friend Riley to see if she was going to the pool. Luckily for Maya, Riley’s parents are taking her and Auggie to a water park and Maya is invited. While picking out her swimsuit to wear at the water park, Maya wore a blue NYU tank top, black shorts and matching black flip-flops. Maya picks out a red bikini and starts to remove her tank top and her shorts, leaving her in her white lacy panties.

“Howdy.” A teenage boy wearing a red polo shirt, khaki shorts and white sneakers. The boy was handsome and he had dark blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Maya turns and sees the boy standing right by the window. The boy was revealed to be her boyfriend Lucas Friar.

“Ahh! Lucas!” Maya screams as she covers her bare breasts.

“I’m so sorry, Maya. I didn’t mean to scare you like that. I didn’t know that you were getting dressed.” Lucas said while covering his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Maya chuckled as Lucas climbs into the window with his eyes still closed. “You can open your eyes now, Ranger Rick.”

“I came to surprise you.” Lucas said as he opens his eyes and stares at his beautiful topless angel. “You know, you don’t have to cover yourself up for me. I’m your boyfriend and I can see you naked. Is a guy allowed to see his girlfriend naked?”

“They can.” Maya grins as she kisses Lucas. Lucas grabs his cowgirl’s butt gently and lifts her up as Maya starts to wrap her slender legs around his waist. The duo made their way over to Maya’s bed as Lucas lies Maya down on her bed and starts kissing her neck. Maya reaches her hand up to Lucas’ shirt and starts unbuttoning it. The handsome Texan moves his hand down to Maya’s panties and slides his hand inside. Lucas smiles at Maya as he starts rubbing his beautiful girlfriend’s pot of gold gently. Maya moans softly from the feeling of Lucas’ fingers tracing her thin pink pussy lips.

“Lucas…” Maya moans.

“Yes, Penelope.” Lucas answers.

“I told you not to call me that. I have to get ready to go over to Riley’s. I’m going to the water park with her and her family.” Maya whispers.

“Don’t worry, my short little stack of pancakes. We still have time.” Lucas said. The handsome Texan presses two fingers inside Maya’s cunt slowly.

“Mmm. Lucas.” Maya moans as she felt Lucas’ fingers inside her. “Are you sure you want to do this.”

“Yes.” Lucas said. “Are you ready for this?” 

“I want you, Lucas Friar.” Maya whispered huskily in Lucas’ ear. With those magic words, Maya grabs the hem of Lucas’ red polo and pulls it off of his body. Maya smirks at the sight of seeing Lucas’ toned abs. Lucas latches his mouth onto one of Maya’s breasts and starts licking her hot pink nipple while using his free hand to play with the other. Maya lets out a throaty moan as Lucas sucks on her hardened nub more aggressively while feeling his other hand cupping her breast. Maya could feel her panties getting extremely wet from the cowboy’s actions. After working on her breasts, Lucas leaves a trail of scorching kisses down Maya’s sweaty body until he reaches down to her soaking wet panties. Lucas tugs on Maya’s panties with his sparkling white teeth and pulls them down to her ankles. Maya lies back as Lucas starts to lick around her dripping wet slit to tease her a bit.

“Ooh, you’re such a tease.” Maya moan as Lucas continues to tease her. Lucas stops teasing Maya and proceeds to lick her wet slit up and down.

“Oh, God…” Maya moans as Lucas continues to lap at her pussy. Lucas moves his hand up Maya’s body and starts to play with her medium-sized breasts. His fingers flicking her hardened pink nub. Maya’s moans filled the room as Lucas smiles from hearing this amazing melody of sounds coming from his girlfriend. Lucas uses his fingers to spread Maya’s lovely pussy apart. It was wet, pink and slimy. Maya felt goosebumps on her body and shivers in delight as she felt Lucas’ tongue plunge in and out of her wet, pink hole. 

“Fuck, Lucas. Mmm, shove that tongue inside my pussy.” Maya moans as she grips the sheets on her bed. Lucas saws in and out of Maya’s pussy faster as he felt her nectar dripping onto his tongue and making the tongue fucking easy.

“Lucas! Baby, I’m gonna cum!” Maya cries as her sweet pussy juices spray out all over Lucas’ face. Lucas laps Maya’s sweet juices off of her pussy. Noticing some of her cum leaking down to her tight puckered asshole, Lucas pushes Maya’s legs back and happily licked her ass. Maya cooed in delight as Lucas laps at her ass. Maya pants heavily as Lucas stops licking her ass and brought himself up to her lips to kiss her.

“You taste sweet like sugar.” Lucas kisses Maya. Maya accepts her boyfriend’s tongue so she can taste herself. Maya moans into the kiss as she continues to taste herself on Lucas’ tongue, instantly turning her on. Maya breaks the kiss and pushes Lucas onto her bed and removes his sneakers. Maya kisses Lucas’ chests and yanks off his shorts and boxers. Maya kneels in between Lucas’ legs and grabs his cock to gently tug at it for a bit. The blonde stares at her cowboy’s 9-inch member and starts to French kiss the tip of his dick. 

“Oh, God.” Lucas moans as he sat back and watched Maya licking up and down on his shaft like a Popsicle. Maya engulfs his whole member in her mouth and bobs her head up and down slowly. Lucas continued to moan as Maya blows him. Maya pushes his cock past her gag reflexes and starts deep-throating him.

“You like sucking my cock, you dirty whore?” Lucas groans. Maya smirks as she heard Lucas talking dirty to her. That was a really big turn-on for her. Maya stares into Lucas’ eyes as she continues to deep throat him until she felt his throbbing cock twitching in her mouth. Just when he was about to reach his climax, Maya lifts her head and climbs on top of him. The blonde grabs Lucas’ saliva-covered cock lines it up in front of the tip of his cock.

“Are you ready?” Lucas asked. Maya bites her lip and nods her head “Yes”. Maya pushes Lucas’ cock inside her dripping wet hole. Maya closes her eyes tightly and bites her lip as she slowly rides Lucas. Lucas moans softly and moves his hands up to her breasts and start fondling them while Maya speeds up her pace.

“Lucas.” Maya moaned placing her hands on the headboard of her bed and bounces up and down harder on Lucas’ cock. Maya continues to moan from the feeling of Lucas’ cock inside her with the mixture of his balls slapping against her pussy. Her breathing starts getting heavier and her pussy tightened on his dick, Maya was about to have the most intense orgasm in her life.

“Lucas!” Maya screams as she cums all over Lucas’ cock. Maya climbs off of Lucas and puts his dick in her mouth. Lucas grabbed the back of Maya’s head and starts to thrust in and out of her mouth. Lucas groans as Maya continues to moan from Lucas fucking her throat. Maya starts to play with her clit while having her throat fucked by Lucas.

“You like having your throat fucked by me? You want to feel my cum in your mouth? Let me look at your pretty eyes.” Lucas moans as he stares into Maya’s sparkling blue eyes. Maya lies back on the bed as her legs dangled over the edge of the bed. Lucas positions himself in front of Maya and pushes his cock inside her swollen pussy. 

“Oh, my god.” She exclaimed. “This feels so good.”

Lucas continues to pound her pussy harder while Maya plays with her clit. Lucas makes eye contact with Maya and smiles at her. The duo were moaning as their orgasms were getting louder, feeling their orgasms coming. Lucas leans down and kisses Maya passionately.

“Don’t…stop…” Maya whispers while reconnecting her lips onto Lucas’ lips. “Oh, god. I’m so close, baby.”

“Me too.” Lucas breathes heavily. “Fuck, Maya!”

Lucas gives Maya one last thrust and filled her insides with his hot white liquid. Maya and Lucas pant heavily after Lucas removes his softening cock from out of her pussy and held her sweat-covered body tightly.

“I love you, Maya.” Lucas said.

“I love you too, Lucas.” Maya kisses Lucas passionately and chuckles at him.


	31. A Tale of Two Cuties

Riley and Maya arrived at Missy Bradford’s apartment for her party. As they entered the apartment, Missy opened the door to see the two people that she despises standing in front of the door. Missy moved out of the way as Riley and Maya entered the apartment. From what Riley and Maya could see is a lot of people drinking fruit punch. Riley looks around to see if her boyfriend Lucas was there while Maya tries to hide from Farkle, who was busy looking for her.

“Wow, there’s a lot of people here.” Riley said while looking around.

“I know. It’s the party of the year. Everybody’s gonna be talking about it at school.” Maya said until she notices Riley looking around for Lucas. “Are you busy looking for Ranger Rick?”

“Yes.” Riley smiles.

“Riles, I know that he’s your boyfriend and all. It’s not like you two are going to have sex for the first time.” Maya said.

“Maya!” Riley said looking embarrassed. Maya and Riley walk over to the table where they’re serving punch. Riley grabs herself a cup of punch and bumps into Lucas.

“Hey, Riley.” Lucas said.

“Hi.” Riley smiles at her boyfriend. 

“Howdy, Ranger Roy.” Maya said.

“Do you have to keep calling me that, Maya? Or should I call you by your middle name? Penelope.” Lucas said.

“You call me that and I will have to kill you.” Maya said.

“No need to do that, ma’am.” Lucas said tipping an imaginary hat on his head.

“Oooh!” Maya walks away from Riley and Lucas. Lucas fills Riley’s cup with punch and handed it to her. Riley takes a sip of punch while Lucas looks at her. Lucas saw how beautiful Riley looks in her cute Free People floral dress, her dark blue jean vest and black studded cowgirl boots. Her long brown hair was straightened. Lucas and Riley continued to drink their cup of punch and started talking.

“I’m glad that you made it.” Lucas said.

“Me too. I’m glad that you made it too.” Riley said.

“Riley, can we go to a room in private so we can talk?” Lucas asked. Riley puts down her cup and began to blush in front of him.

“Sure.” Riley said. Lucas puts his cup down as he held Riley’s hand and walked down the hallway and entered the guest room. In the room, there was a king-size bed, a dresser and a closet. Riley closes the door behind them as her and Lucas both sat down on the bed as silence fills the room. 

“Well, it’s just you and me. Alone. In this room. Together.” Riley said shyly.

“Yeah.” Lucas takes a deep breath.

“So, what do we do now?” Riley asked. “Is there something that we’re supposed to do?”

“Well, Riley. We don’t have to do it. I don’t want to pressure you into having sex. If you don’t want to and if you’re not ready and you want to wait, that’s fine. We can wait.” Lucas said as he held Riley’s hand.

“Lucas, you’re such a gentleman. That’s why I love you. And I’ve waited for this for all my life and I am ready to take the next big step with you.” Riley said. Lucas smiles at Riley and cups her right cheek with his right hand and leans in to kiss her. Riley moans softly from the kiss. Her hands reach up to Lucas’ red and black plaid shirt and unbuttons his shirt. Riley smiles at Lucas while unbuttoning his shirt while Lucas removes her dark blue jean vest. Riley reconnects her lips to Lucas’ lips and kissed him, this time the kiss was passionate than the last one. The cute couple continues to kiss each other until another girl enters the room and spots them making out.

“What the hell are you doing!?” The girl said. Riley and Lucas stop their heated makeout session and turn to the girl’s direction. The girl was wearing a pink blouse, a houndstooth print skirt and black flats. The girl was tall and extremely pretty. She also had long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. The girl was revealed to be Missy.

“What are you doing with her? She has no experience in having sex?” Missy scolded.

“Missy, get out of here. Now!” Riley exclaimed.

“No way, Matthews. A girl like you should not have sex with Lucas. A girl like me should.” Missy said as she walks over to Lucas and puts her hands on Lucas’ toned chest, making Riley green with envy.

“Missy, stay out of this. This is between Riley and me. So, we don’t need you here. Just go back to the party.” Lucas said as he moves Missy’s hands away from his chest. Missy was not the type of girl that would give up easily. Missy walks over to the door and locks it so nobody can come in and Riley and Lucas cannot get out.

“Missy, unlock the door.” Riley said.

“I don’t think so. You two are not going anywhere. We’re going to have a little fun with each other. Lucas is going to fuck both you and me to see who’s the best in bed.” Missy said as she walks over to the bed and sits next to Riley.

“Missy, unlock the door now or I’m breaking it down.” Lucas said in a serious tone.

“What’s the matter, Lukey-Pookie? Don’t you want to watch me kiss your girlfriend?” Missy asked. The popular brunette pressed her lips on Riley’s lips. Riley’s eyes grew in shock as Missy continues to kiss her. 

“Missy, leave Riley alone.” Lucas said. Missy ignores Lucas while she kisses Riley. Missy begins to gently squeeze Riley’s breasts through her dress. Lucas tries to stop Missy kissing Riley, but couldn’t help but watch the hot action between his girlfriend and the girl who has a crush on him. He felt his cock hardening up in his jeans from this hot sight. Missy slips her tongue inside Riley’s mouth and dominates the innocent girl’s mouth. After kissing Riley, Missy looks at Lucas and notices the bulge in his pants.

“Looks like someone his hard for us.” Missy said. “Lucas, remember when I said that I was going to show you my leg? Well, I’m going to show you more than my leg.”

Lucas moves over to Riley and Missy as he starts to kiss both Riley and Missy at the same time. Riley removes Lucas’ shirt and throws it across the room while kissing him. Missy pulls Riley away and kisses Lucas. Trying to get her handsome boyfriend’s attention, Riley gets up from off of the bed and starts to do a sexy striptease show for him. Lucas pushes Missy away as he watches his innocent girlfriend slowly stripping out of her dress. Lucas’ jaw dropped from the sight of Riley’s sexy show. Missy rolls her eyes at Riley and starts to remove her black flats from off of her feet and every single article of clothing, leaving her in her pink bra and matching panties.

“Oh, Lucas.” Missy called. Lucas turns and sees Missy in only her bra and panties.

“Wow.” Lucas was breathless.

“You think you can attract Lucas by standing in only your bra and panties? I can do better than that.” Riley said as she removes her shoes and her dress, revealing her cute kitten printed bra and matching panties. Riley reaches behind her bra and unhooks it. Riley walks over to the bed and grabs Lucas’ hand places it on her medium-sized breast. Lucas grins at Riley as he starts to gently fondle Riley’s breast. An idea suddenly popped into Lucas’ mind. The handsome Texan removes Missy’s bra and let it drop to the floor, Missy was a bit bustier than Riley. Lucas leans in and takes one of Missy’s breasts in is mouth and starts licking her nipple. Lucas pulls Riley in and starts licking her breast. Missy and Riley moan simultaneously.

“Mmm, Lucas.” Riley moans. After a few minutes of licking their nipples, Lucas removes Missy and Riley’s panties while he removes his shirt, shoes and jeans until he’s left in only his boxers. 

“You’re in charge, Lucas. You tell us what to do.” Missy said.

“Riley, lie back on the bed and spread your legs for me. Missy, you straddle Riley’s face so she can eat you out.” Lucas said.

Both girls obeyed. Missy climbed on top of Riley’s face and hovers her dripping wet cunt in front of her mouth. Riley licks Missy’s pink pussy lips while Lucas kneels in between her legs and gently bites her thigh before working his magic on her. Lucas drove his tongue inside Riley’s throbbing pussy and starts moving his tongue in and out of her hole.

“Keep licking that clit, Riley. Don’t you fucking stop.” Missy moans as she felt Riley’s tongue explore the inner folds of her pussy. Lucas spits on Riley’s pussy and starts rubbing her clit with his finger in a circular motion. The cute brunette moans into Missy’s pussy as she felt Lucas lapping away at her clit. Lucas starts palming his hard cock through his boxers from hearing Missy and Riley’s moans filling the room, he was dying to stroke himself and shoot his load in his boxers.

“Lick my ass, Riley. Lick it.” Missy commanded Riley as she starts grinding her ass intensely on Riley’s face. Lucas inserts his fingers inside Riley, making her shake in pleasure. Lucas pumps in and out of Riley’s wet hole harder and latches his mouth on her throbbing clit and began sucking harder. Her inner walls clench tightly around his fingers as he felt her cum surrounding her fingers. Riley pushes her tongue deep inside Maya’s tight asshole while playing with her clit.

“Oh, fuck! Riley, don’t stop! Oh, god! I’m cumming!” Missy screams as she cums all over Riley’s face. Riley starts to squirt all over Lucas’ fingers and in his mouth. Lucas removes his fingers out of Riley’s pink hole and sucked the cum off of his fingers.

“Holy fuck. That felt amazing.” Missy pants. “Now one of us has to suck on his cock. And that would be me.”

“I don’t think so, Missy. That would be me.” Riley said as she pulls down Lucas’ boxers. His 9-inch cock sprung out in front of her face. Lucas climbs on top of Riley and stuck his hard cock in between her breasts and starts pushing in and out. Missy lies on her stomach and starts licking Riley’s pussy that was still dripping with her nectar. Riley moans as Missy laps at her pussy. Lucas continues to push his dick in between his girlfriend’s creamy breasts. Riley watches as she saw his pre-cum leaking out the tip of his dick. Her mouth began to water from the sight of his dick penetrating through her breasts. Missy spreads Riley’s pink pussy lips open and pushes her tongue in and out of her.

“Oh, god. Missy.” Riley moans. Riley grabs Lucas’ cock and shoved it into her mouth. Riley kisses the tip and licks up and down on his shaft and putting it back in her mouth. Lucas groans as Riley bobs her head up and down on his ‘tool’ while Missy continues to tongue-fuck her tight pink hole until she can taste a bit of liquid leaking onto her tongue. Riley was close to having her orgasm.

“That’s right, Matthews. Cum all over my tongue. I’m gonna make your cute little pussy cum.” Missy talks dirty to Riley as she continues to tongue-fuck Riley faster. Riley cums all over Missy’s tongue and pulls Lucas’ cock out of her mouth.

“Now, we’re going to see who’s better with Lucas.” Missy said as she reaches under the bed and pulls out an 11-inch thrusting jack rabbit vibrator.

“Wait a minute. Missy, you’re not going to use that on me. Forget it.” Lucas said.

“I’m not going to use it on you, silly. Riley is going to use it on herself. You can watch her masturbate while you’re fucking me.” Missy said as she hands Riley the vibrator.

“You think that I’m gonna let you have first dibs on Lucas? He’s my boyfriend and I should have first dibs on him.” Riley said.

“I don’t think so.” Missy said. The pretty brunette lies down on the bed and spreads her legs even wider for Lucas. Riley sucked on the dildo to get it nicely coated with her saliva before putting it inside her. Lucas sticks his cock inside Missy inch by inch. Riley turns on the vibrator starts rubbing it all over her clit while watching Missy being fucked by Lucas. Lucas slowly thrusts in and out of Missy’s pussy and watches Riley masturbating right in front of them.

“God, Riley.” Lucas moans as he pushes Missy’s legs back behind her head while he pumps harder and deeper inside her. Riley thrusts the dildo in and out of her pussy and felt the jack rabbit part of the dildo rubbing against her clit as she felt extreme pleasure taking over her whole body as she continues to watch Lucas and Missy. Missy squeezes her own breasts and rubs her clit and screamed so loud that everybody in the apartment could hear her. Lucas pulls out of Missy and lies down on his back while Riley removes the sopping wet dildo from out of her cunt.

“My turn.” Riley said as she smiles at Lucas and moves over to him. The innocent Matthews teen climbs on top of Lucas, with her back facing him. Riley lines up Lucas’ cock in front of her entrance and slowly slips the head in. Riley winced in pain as Missy grins at Riley while she picked up the vibrator that was still oozing with her cum.

“Think your pristine little pussy could handle it, Riley?” Missy asked.

“I can handle it.” Riley breathes. After engulfing Lucas’ cock with her pussy, Riley slowly bounces up and down. Missy moves over to Riley and Lucas and starts rubbing Riley’s clit with the vibrator and licking and sucking on Lucas’ balls at the same time. Lucas groans as he felt Missy’s mouth latching onto his balls. Riley bounces harder and faster and moaned passionately with Lucas as Missy continues to pleasure them both at the same time. Lucas grabs Riley’s breasts and squeezes them and leans up and kisses her passionately.

“Oh, god. Lucas. Missy.” Riley moans. Lucas felt his balls starting to churn and Riley’s walls clenching tightly around his cock. Missy removes the vibrator away from Riley’s clit and starts pinching it harder, sending her over the edge. Riley squirts her juices all over Lucas’ cock and climbs off of him. Missy continues to lap at Lucas’ balls until he’s ready to cum. Riley grabs Lucas’ cock and jerks him off. Riley engulfs Lucas’ cock and bobs up and down.

“Riley, ughh!” Lucas releases a loud moan and blows his load in her mouth and all over her face and in her hair. After pumping out all of his jizz all over Riley, Riley swallows all of his cum and scooping the cum off of her face and not sharing it with Missy.

“What the hell, Riley? You’re not going to share some of Lucas’ cum.” Missy asked while she gets dressed 

“Nope. I have him all to myself. I guess I'm the one who's better.” Riley said. After the trio got dressed, Missy, Riley and Lucas stepped out of the room and headed back to the party. Maya notices Riley and walks over to her.

“Where were you? I’ve been looking all over for you. Farkle is trying to dance with me and…what is that in your hair?” Maya asked as she noticed Lucas’ cum in Riley’s blonde hair.

“What are you talking about?” Riley asked grabbing a strand of her hair to check. “Oh, boy.”

“Wait a minute. You and Lucas did the deed? That’s great. Let’s make sure that your parents doesn’t notice Lucas’ man gravy in your hair.” Maya said.

“Right. Because my father will totally freak out.” Riley said.


	32. Elliot and Riley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone who doesn’t know who Elliot Matthews is, in the original pilot episode Elliot was originally supposed to be Riley’s older brother. This is an AU chapter with Elliot in it and a little warning for you all that it contains incest between two siblings. If you don't like reading about that, then turn back.

Riley was sitting in the living room watching television and texting her friend Maya. The 13-year-old girl was sitting on the couch watching the Knicks/Heat game on TNT and stuffing her face with popcorn. While Riley was watching television, her older brother Elliot enters the living room and grabs the remote from the coffee table to change the channel to Miami Vice on the El Rey Network.

“Elliot, I was watching that. Change it back.” Riley said.

“No way, sis. This is a good episode of Miami Vice. It has Reb Brown in it and he plays a Viking biker from hell.” Elliot said as he sat down next to Riley.

“Oh, really? They don’t look like Vikings. Where are their helmets?” Riley asked.

“They’re bikers, Riley. They’re not actual Vikings.” Elliot said.

“Give me the remote, Elliott.” Riley tries to grab the remote from her older brother.

“Nope.” Elliot said. “I’m watching that, Riles. I’m the older brother and I get to watch what I want. Besides, mom and dad are out on their date night and there’s no way you can’t disturb them…ahhh!”

Elliot screams as Riley jumps on his back and tackles him to the floor. 

“Oh, so you want to wrestle? Fine, we’ll wrestle.” Elliot said. The oldest Matthews teen tries to pin his youngest sibling to the floor. But he wasn’t ready to give up now, Elliot grabs Riley’s hands and flipped her over.

“Looks like I’m not the run ready to give up now.” Elliot said as he pins Riley against the floor. Riley tries to break free from Elliot’s grip until she began to feel something hard poking at her side.

“Ow! Elliot, you’re hurting me.” Riley said.

“How am I hurting you?” Elliot asked.

“I can feel you poking at my side.” Riley said.

“Well, I’m pinning you down with my hands. So, it must’ve been…” Elliot said.

“Oh, eww! Elliot!” Riley exclaimed as Elliot began to laugh at her as she continues to feel his throbbing hard-on. Suddenly, Riley began to have a mental image of herself, with Elliott on top of her, fucking her tight virgin pussy harder until she couldn’t take it anymore. Riley began to blush a deep red until Elliott notices her cheeks.

“Riley, are you okay?” Elliot asked.

“Huh, what? I’m fine, Elliot.” Riley said. She could not believe what she just did. She just had a sexual fantasy about her older brother. She also began to imagine her lips wrapped around his monster and Elliot fucking her throat until she gags on it. She wanted him very badly. She cared about Elliott in a very special way and she made it her own personal goal to have sex with him. She wanted to be the one to lose her virginity to him.

“Riles?” Elliot called out Riley’s name. Riley takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she leans up and kisses Elliot. Elliot’s eyes widened in shock as Riley kissed him. Elliot pulled back from the kiss and stared at Riley.

“Riley, what are you doing? You know this isn’t right. I’m your brother.” Elliot said.

“I’m so sorry, Elliot! I didn’t mean to kiss you.” Riley pushes Elliot off of her and bolted to her room crying. Elliot relaxes after the kiss from his sister as he followed her to her room and closed the door behind him.

“Riley, we need to talk.” Elliot said as he sat down next to Riley.

“Why? You must be mad at me. I just kissed my older brother. Me. The girl who has a crush on Lucas. What would mom, dad, Maya, Farkle and Lucas think of us. The two siblings who committed incest. Mom and dad will totally disown us and….” Riley was interrupted by a pair of lips pressed against hers. It was Elliot’s.

“Shh. No need to explain. This will be our little secret. Besides, I’ve noticed you watching me all the time and I’ve noticed you masturbating to Lucas and to me.” Elliot said.

“How did you know that I was masturbating to you? You spied on me!? You little perv…” Elliot interrupts Riley with another kiss. The kiss became heated and passionate as Elliott pushes his tongue inside Riley’s mouth and moves his tongue around to explore her. He could instantly taste her cherry-flavored bubble gum that she was chewing earlier. Riley moans into the kiss as Elliott pins his tongue against her tongue while he fumbles with the buckles on her cute floral overall dress. Elliot’s eyes drifted down to Riley’s overalls and looked back up and stared into her brown eyes.

“May I?” Elliot asked.

“Go right ahead.” Riley said. Elliot unbuckles Riley’s overall dress and moved down to remove her brown knitted socks. Elliot pulls down her dress and removes her pink shirt, leaving her in red floral bra and matching panties. Riley moves her hand down to the hem of Elliot’s shirt and lifts it off of his body. Riley’s eyes grew big from the sight of seeing her older brother’s toned body. Elliot unhooks Riley’s bra to reveal her growing breasts and leans down to take one in his mouth while rubbing her through her panties. Riley moans softly from the feeling of Elliot’s tongue licking around and flicking her hardened light brown nub while using his free hand to play with her pretty flower. Riley moves her hand down to Elliot’s pants and starts palming his cock through his jeans. She could feel her brother’s cock pulsing through his jeans. Elliot moves his hand up to one of Riley’s perky tits and began grabbing at it, pinching and pulling her nipple to make her squeal in pleasure.

“Riley, we shouldn’t…I’m not sure if we could. I love you so much and I don’t want to hurt you.” Elliot said.

“Hey, you were wrestling with me. Maybe I want you to hurt me. My pussy is wet for you, Elliot. I want you to fuck me hard and plaster my breasts with your hot cum.” Riley said. Elliot grins at the seductive and kinky angel that was taking over the sweet and innocent side of Riley. Elliot twists Riley’s nipple harder until Riley screams loud. She knew that he wanted her badly. After playing with Riley’s nipples and getting her nice and wet, Elliot kneels down and removes Riley’s panties and began to lick her dripping wet slit. Riley moans as Elliot continues his attack on her pussy. Riley starts playing with her nipples and began pinching and pulling on them making them swollen and red as she continues to abuse them. Riley continues to whimper and moan at the same time as Elliot brought her closer to the edge. After eating out his sister, Elliott removes his shoes, socks, jeans and boxers. His 9-inch cock sprung out in front of Riley. Elliot rubs Riley’s opening with the tip of his cock to feel her wetness. Elliot leans down to kiss Riley and looks deeply into her eyes.

“Riles, are you sure you want to go through this? There’s no turning back if we do go through this.” Elliot said.

“Yes, I’m sure Elliot. I want to go through with this.” Riley said. And with that, Elliot pushes himself slowly inside Riley’s vagina. Riley winces in pain for a bit from feeling Elliott inside her. Elliott starts to fuck Riley nice and slow and kiss her passionately. After getting through the pain, Riley moans passionately as Elliott starts to fuck her nice and hard. 

“Fuck! Elliot!” Riley screams out Elliot’s name as he continues to fuck her harder and harder, slamming his cock deeper inside her. Riley could feel Elliot hitting her sensitive spots. She would imagine having so much pleasure from being fuck by either Lucas or Farkle. Riley wraps her slender legs around Elliot and her toes started to curl. Her vaginal walls clench tightly and her cum surrounds Elliott’s cock until she felt him throbbing inside her. The brother and sister duo were about to cum.

“Oh, my god. Elliott! I’m gonna cum!” Riley screams.

“Do it, Riles.” Elliott breathes. After giving Riley a few more thrusts, Elliot pulls out right after Riley came and jerks himself off harder. Elliott screams out Riley’s name as he blows his dripping hot load all over Riley’s breasts and in her mouth. Riley swallows Elliott’s load and savored his cum. Elliot lies down next to Riley and cuddled with her. Elliot lightly strokes her face and kisses her forehead.

“I love you, Riley.” Elliot said.

“I love you too, Elliot.” Riley smiles.


	33. Girl Meets Foursome

Takes Place During: Girl Meets Semi Formal

It was a beautiful night in New York City. The semi formal dance has just ended at John Quincy Adams Middle School and Riley enters her neatly decorated room in her apartment with Maya, Lucas and Farkle. With Auggie spending the night at his friend’s house and Riley’s parents Cory and Topanga are out hanging out with Shawn, Katy, Eric and Jack, Riley has the whole place to herself.

“Tonight was really fun.” Riley said.

“Aren’t you glad that you got to dance with me for a slow dance?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah. I really liked the last dance.” Riley said as she sits down next to Maya right by the bay window while Lucas and Farkle join them. Lucas sits down next to Riley and Farkle sits down next to Maya and throws his arm around her.

“It’s great that I got a chance to dance with my beautiful blonde angel.” Farkle said as he smiles at her.

“Well, I have to admit Farkle. You’re a pretty good dancer.” Maya said.

“And you look really beautiful in a red dress. You’re my beautiful devil in a red dress and Riley is Lucas’ beautiful angel in white.” Farkle said.

“Yeah. Riley, you look really beautiful.” Lucas said as Riley blushed right in front of him while Farkle and Maya are busy watching them.

“If only this night could get any better. It would be really magical.” Riley said.

“Really? Like what?” Lucas asked as Riley moved closer to him. Riley smiles at him and leans in and presses her lips against his, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. After the kiss, Lucas smiles at Riley and embraces her and kisses her passionately. Farkle turns to Maya and stares at her as he leans in closer towards her with his lips puckered while Maya moves her hand up to his mouth to block the kiss.

“Forget it, Farkle. It’s not happening.” Maya said.

“Oh, come on. Just one kiss on the lips. You won’t be disappointed.” Farkle said.

“Farkle, there is no way in hell that I’m going to….” Maya was cut off by Farkle kissing her on the lips. Maya tries to push Farkle away from her but she couldn’t because she began to enjoy the kiss. Riley wraps her arms tightly around Lucas’ neck while Lucas wraps his arms around Riley’s waist. His tongue runs across Riley’s bottom lip just begging for entrance. Riley gives Lucas permission to enter her mouth as the handsome Texan slips his tongue inside her. Lucas moves his tongue around Riley’s mouth, trying to pin his tongue against hers. While Riley and Lucas continue their battle for tongue domination, Farkle reaches up to cup Maya’s breasts, rubbing them while making her gasp into his mouth. Farkle slips his tongue inside Maya’s mouth to try to dominate her mouth, but the blonde wasn’t ready to give up that easy. Both lovers were engaged in a battle of domination. After Lucas and Farkle finished kissing Riley and Maya, the best friend duo got up and walked over to Riley’s bed to give their men a hot show. Riley and Maya look over at Lucas and Farkle as they both moved in and kissed each other on the lips. Maya embraces Riley and kisses her harder and passionately while Lucas and Farkle watch with awe. Maya darts her tongue inside Riley’s mouth while gently playing with her growing breasts, feeling her nipples getting harder. Maya slips her hand underneath Riley’s dress and began to feel her nipples growing hard through her bra.

“How are you enjoying the sight of our dates kissing each other?” Lucas asked while watching Riley having her breasts played with by Maya.

“I’m enjoying this hot show. I want them.” Farkle smirks.

“Easy there, buddy.” Lucas said.

“Lucas, I’m getting a hard-on from watching them! I felt like doing something in front of them.” Farkle said.

“What? Masturbate.” Lucas said.

“Yeah.” Farkle.

“I feel like masturbating right in front of them too.” Lucas said.

After playing with Riley’s breasts, Maya pushes Riley down on her bed while Riley watches her removing her cute red dress and her black heels. Maya was now left in her silk red bra and matching panties. Maya moves over to Riley and began to unzip her white dress and pulls it off of her while Riley kicks off her white heels. Riley was also left in her pink bra and matching panties. Maya straddles Riley and began to unhook her bra and threw it over to the bay window until it landed on Lucas.

“Holy…crap.” Lucas whispered. Maya unhooks her own bra and throws it over to Farkle. Farkle catches Maya’s bra and smiles at her as Maya smiles back at Farkle and begins to kiss Riley passionately. As soon as they heard Riley breathing heavily, Lucas and Farkle began palming their cocks through their pants. They were both dying to masturbate right in front of them.

“Shouldn’t we let them join in?” Riley asked in an innocent tone. Maya turns to Lucas and Farkle’s direction and watches them palming their cocks.

“You two. Stop playing with your dicks and come over here and play with us.” Maya said. Maya climbs off of Riley as Lucas and Farkle walk over to the bed. Riley leans up and removes Lucas’ black jacket began to unbutton his white dress shirt.

“I can’t wait to see you with your shirt off.” Riley said.

“Well, I saw you naked Princess Dancing-Sunshine.” Lucas grins.

“Do you have to call me that, Mad-Dog?” Riley asked as she continues to unbutton Lucas’ shirt.

“Yeah. You’re my adorable princess.” Lucas said. Maya, being the impatient one, removes Farkle’s black jacket and throws it across the room and rips off his black shirt.

“Oh, you naughty little minx.” Farkle said as Maya fumbles with his belt. Riley kisses Lucas’ toned body while unzipping his pants and pulling it down to his ankles. Riley began to notice the huge bulge in Lucas’ black boxers. The innocent brunette grabs the waistband of his black boxers and pulls it down to reveal his 9-inch cock. After removing every single article of clothing, Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle were completely naked in front of each other. Farkle lies down on the bed as Maya straddles his face while Riley moves in between Farkle’s legs and grabs his hardened 8-inch cock while Lucas is behind her and licks around her thin pink pussy lips. Riley began to kiss the tip of Farkle’s cock and licking around the mushroom-tip before taking the whole thing in her mouth. Maya moans softly as she felt Farkle licking her pussy, tasting the sweetness that flowed all over his tongue. 

“Oh, fuck. Farkle. Lick my pussy. Mmm. Just like that.” Maya moans. Farkle latches his mouth onto Maya’s pussy lips and gently sucks on it and plunges his tongue inside her pink wet hole. Maya moans and watches as Riley engulfs her lover’s cock and bobbing her head up and down. Riley’s moans were muffled as Lucas continues to lap at her clit. Wanting to try something new on Riley, Lucas stops licking her dripping wet slit and began to lick her tight, little asshole. Riley continues to moan from the feeling of Lucas licking her puckered hole. This gave her an inspiration to be adventurous and the kinky and naughty side took over her sweet and innocent side. Riley removes Farkle’s cock out of her mouth and moved lower by licking his perineum and down to his ass. She the adorable brunette began rimming Farkle while she wraps her hand around his cock and pumps harder, feeling his pre-cum leaking all over her hand. Farkle grabs Maya’s thighs and starts rimming her. The horny blonde began to play with her drenched flower while grinding on Farkle’s face, making him lick her ass.

“Fuck!” Maya cries as she plunges her fingers inside her dripping wet hole. Riley spits on Farkle’s ass and continues to lap at his hole, making Farkle moan into Maya. Lucas starts stroking his cock while lapping at her ass. Lucas spits on the palm of his and continues to jerk himself off, and moaning to the sensation of his own saliva coating his member. After finishing their oral assault on each other, Maya climbs off of Farkle’s face while Riley moves away from Farkle and lies down on her back. Maya climbs on top of Farkle and lines up his cock in front of her entrance while Lucas positions himself in front of Riley and rubs the tip of his cock up and down on her wet slit and teases her ass for a bit before he proceeds to fuck her. Lucas slips his hardened member inside Riley nice and slow while Maya eases Farkle’s cock and began to slowly ride him.

“Lucas.” Riley moans. Maya sped up her pace as she begins to ride Farkle nice and fast. Lucas could hear Maya and Farkle’s breathing getting heavier as the young genius continues to fuck the blonde rebel in the cowgirl position.

“Harder, Mad-Dog.” Riley moans. Lucas thrusts harder and deeper inside Riley’s pink hole. Maya sticks her middle finger inside Farkle’s mouth for him to suck on it for a couple of minutes until her finger is nicely coated with his saliva. Maya sticks her fingers inside her tight ass and began to finger fuck herself while being fucked by Farkle. Both boys enjoyed the sound of their girl’s pleasurable moans. Riley began to feel Lucas’ balls slapping against her pussy. Then, an idea popped into Farkle’s mind.

“I want you….to be on to….of Riley.” Farkle breathes. Maya climbs off of Farkle as she starts to climb on top of her brunette best friend and began to lick her clit. Riley continues to moan cutely from the feeling of Lucas fucking her and Maya eating her out. Feeling left out of the action, Farkle moves behind Maya and pushes his cock inside her. Riley grabs Maya’s thighs and proceeds to lick her clit while licking Farkle’s cock while Maya mimics the actions of Riley.

“God, Riley. Your pussy is so wet. Lucas said. The handsome Texan lifts Riley’s leg up and brought his mouth closer to her foot and began to suck on her toes.

“Riles, your toes look so delicious.” Lucas pants as he licks around Riley’s pretty toes. Farkle licks his thumb and slips it inside Maya’s tight asshole. 

“Let’s switch girls.” Lucas said. The two pulled out of Riley and Maya as Farkle points at the window seat for Riley and Maya could go to. Lucas goes behind Maya and Farkle goes behind Riley.

“Think you can handle it, Ranger Rick?” Maya grins. Lucas slips his cock inside Maya and pushes deeper inside her drenched cunt while Farkle does the same with Riley, Farkle and Riley both watch Lucas and Maya getting into the rhythm. Farkle continues to pound Riley’s pussy harder while rubbing her clit at the same time. Maya leans in and kisses Riley passionately as their moans filled the room that everybody in the apartment would hear them. Farkle could feel Riley getting wetter. Maya starts bucking faster and moaned louder, she wanted to cum so badly.

“Lucas!” Maya screams.

“Farkle!” Riley cries.

“You two want to cum for us?” Lucas asked. Maya and Riley could only nod. Lucas and Farkle were ready to shoot their load inside them. Lucas and Farkle both pushed deeper and harder into their girls until they couldn’t take it anymore. Feeling that their cocks were about to twitch, Lucas and Farkle both pulled out of Riley and Maya as the two girls get on their knees, facing their men. Riley was facing Lucas’ cock and Maya was facing Farkle’s cock. Lucas shoots his gigantic load all over Riley’s face while Farkle shoots his load all over Maya’s face and in her mouth. Some of Lucas’ cum landed in Riley’s brown locks and all over her breasts. Maya leans down and starts to lick some of Lucas’ cum off of Riley’s breasts and share it with her.

“Holy cow. That was pretty hot.” Lucas said.

“Yeah. It was pretty hot.” Farkle said.


	34. Her Texas Boys

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Lucas asked as he climbed up the fire escape with Zay. 

“Hey, she keeps calling you names like Ranger Rick, Ranger Roy, Huckleberry and other names. Now we’re going to get her back.” Zay said. Lucas continues to follow Zay up the fire escape to throw water balloons at Maya while she’s sitting in her room. Zay held two water balloons in his hand and Lucas held one water balloon in his hand. The Texan and his best friend continue to go up the fire escape until they reach her bedroom window. As they arrived at her window, Zay and Lucas hugged the wall to make sure Maya doesn’t spot them.

“I don’t think this is a good idea. She is going to murder us.” Lucas said.

“Hey, I’m getting sick of that short little stack of pancakes making of you and calling you names. She’s gonna wish that she never messed with us Texas boys.” Zay said. Right when he was about to open the window and throw the water balloons at Maya, Zay’s jaw dropped in shock and he drops the water balloons. Lucas was curious to know why Zay looks horrified.

“Zay. Buddy, what’s going on? You look like you’ve seen a naked girl in her room.” Lucas said. Zay starts babbling incoherently. Lucas tries to slap some sense into Zay, but that didn’t work. Lucas decides to check out what’s going on. The Texan looks through the window to see what it was.

“What the heck?” Lucas whispered. His eyes grew big from the sight of a girl with long wavy blonde hair and she was completely naked and laying on her spread eagle and bed rubbing her pussy in a circular and in an up and down motion. The girl was revealed to be Maya Hart. Lucas quietly opens her window until Zay grabs his wrists to stop him.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Zay whispered.

“I’m opening up her window. I wanted to know what she’s fantasizing about?” Lucas said quietly.

“Are you out of your mind!? You don’t want to walk in on a pretty blonde and watch her masturbating. She’ll kill you.” Zay said. Lucas ignores Zay and climbs through the window to watch Maya. Zay shook his head and enters the room. Maya took a hold of her aching nipples and began to pinch, flick and roll the hardened pink nub in between her fingers.

“Mmm.” Maya moans as she kneaded her breasts while rubbing her clit at the same time. Lucas and Zay both grin at the sight of the attractive blonde masturbating right in front of them. Maya bites her lip hard and slips her index and middle fingers inside her dripping wet hole and starts pumping furiously. Lucas and Zay felt their cocks hardening in their pants. They both wanted to fuck her, hard. Maya flips over on her stomach and sticks her pretty ass up in the air. Maya licks her fingers to suck her pussy juices off and plunged them into her sopping wet pussy. Lucas starts palming his cock through the fabric of his pants from seeing Maya. Maya takes her other hand and licks her middle and ring fingers to get them nicely coated with her saliva and gently pushes them inside her tight puckered asshole.

“Oh, fuck. Keep fucking me. Mmm, Lucas. Zay.” Maya moans out loud. Lucas’ eyes grew in surprise when he heard his name and Zay’s name come out of her mouth.

“Did Maya just say…?” Zay asked.

“Yep. She did buddy.” Lucas said.

“What should we do?” Zay asked.

“We give her a nice little surprise.” Lucas said. The two began stripping out of their clothes until they’re left in only their boxers. Maya adds a third finger inside her pussy and her fingers continue thrust out of her asshole. Maya starts to cum hard her body started to shake and her juices started to squirt all over her bed. Maya lies down on her bed while she recovers from her intense. Maya opens her eyes and sees Lucas and Zay standing right by her bed.

“Ahhh! Lucas, Zay! What the fuck are you doing here!? And why are you both standing in your boxers.” Maya asked as she covers up her naked body.

“We know what you’re doing.” Lucas said.

“Whaaat? You didn’t see a thing. What’s there to see?” Maya lies.

“We saw that you were masturbating about us. We figured that we might help you out.” Zay said.

“Are you serious? You want to help me out by having sex with me?” Maya asked.

“Yes.” Lucas replied. Maya grins seductively at the idea of fucking both Lucas and Zay. 

“Get your dicks out for me.” Maya commanded. Zay and Lucas pull down their boxers in front of Maya. Maya was surprised to see that Lucas and Zay were hard for her. Maya grabs Lucas’ cock in her hand and began stroking it a little before taking it in her mouth. Zay latches his mouth onto one of Maya’s breasts and began to suck on the hardened pink nub. Maya takes Lucas’ cock in her mouth and started licking up and down on his shaft. Lucas moans softly as Maya teases his cock by lapping at his balls for a few minutes knowing how bad he wants to fuck her throat. Zay continues to work on her hardened nubs. Maya reaches down Zay’s body and starts stroking his aroused cock. Maya stops teasing Lucas and starts to engulf his hard cock in her warm, wet mouth and bobs her head up and down.

“Maya.” Lucas groans. The handsome Texan reaches down Maya’s body and slips his fingers inside Maya’s drenched opening. Maya removes Lucas’ cock out of her mouth and started to rub his cock against her breasts and rubbed his precum all over her nipples. Maya was extremely horny and she loved every single moment. Lucas kneels down in between Maya’s legs and began to lick around her pink pussy lips. Maya moans as she grabs Zay’s cock and bobs her head up and down. Lucas spits on Maya’s pussy and uses his fingers to rub her. Zay stares into Maya’s sparkling blue eyes and gently grabs the back of her head and began to fuck her throat. Lucas continues rub Maya’s soft, wet and tight hairless pussy and spreads her pink pussy lips open with his fingers and plunges his tongue deep inside her hole. 

“Damn, Maya. That feels good.” Zay moans as he felt Maya’s tongue swirling around his cock. Lucas stops licking Maya and lines up his cock in front of her entrance and spreads her thighs while Maya watches eagerly and strokes his hard cock.

“Go ahead, Ranger Rick. Slip that cock inside me. I want you to fuck my pussy harder like it owes you money. I want you to treat me like a naughty little slut.” Maya said. Lucas slips his cock inside her very, very wet pussy while Zay continues to fuck her throat. Maya moans onto Zay’s cock as Lucas continues to thrust into her pussy hard, good and deep. Maya was feeling extremely turned on from Zay’s cock in her mouth and Lucas’ cock in her pussy, she began to rub her cute little clitty and moaned gradually.

“You like that, Maya? You love feeling my cock pushing in and out of your pussy?” Lucas asked. Maya could only nod her head.

“Hey, Lucas. Why don’t I get a piece of that?” Zay asked. Lucas pulls out of Maya’s drenched opening and lies on his back so Maya could climb on top of him. Maya’s licks her sweet nectar off of Lucas’ cock. Maya flips herself over and backed up over him until the tip of his manhood is lined up against her asshole. Maya grabs Lucas’s cock and slowly eases herself down, feeling his thick shaft stretching her tight little hole, making Maya wince in pain. After Maya could take every inch of Lucas inside her ass, Maya bounces up and down nice and slow. Zay leans in and licks Maya’s nipple while he rubs her still-swollen clit that was oozing some of her cum. Zay maneuvers in front of Maya and slips his hardened ebony cock inside her swollen, bright red opening.

“Oh, shit! Oh, fuck baby!” Maya screams. Maya rocks back and forth on Lucas’ cock while Zay continues to thrust in and out of her pink hole. Her fantasy became a reality; Maya was finally getting fucked by her two favorite Texas boys and taking it in every hole. Maya continues to moan and squirm at the same time from being double penetrated by two boys. Lucas fucks Maya’s ass like a wild man while Zay continues to pound her pussy harder like a jackrabbit. Lucas leans up and kisses Maya passionately while she plays with her clit once more. Maya’s walls clench tightly around Zay’s cock, she was close to cumming.

“Ahhh! Lucas! Zay! I’m gonna…FUCK!!!!” Maya screams. Lucas gives Maya a couple more thrusts until he fills her ass with his hot cum. Zay pulls out and blows a gigantic load all over her stomach. Making sure that Maya is nicely filled with his cum, Lucas pulls out and kisses her. 

“Are you happy that you got your fantasy to come true?” Lucas asked.

“Yes, I am.” Maya kisses Lucas again. Maya was happy that she got her wish. She was happy to make love to her Texas boys.


	35. Under Lucas' Control

Lucas Friar was sitting in Maya’s bathroom smirking at the wonderful sight of his adorable girlfriend Riley and her best friend Maya, making out in the bathtub. The water was warm and it was filled with lavender-scented bubbles. A few minutes ago, Lucas dropped by Maya’s apartment to see what Riley and Maya were up too. When he entered the apartment, he began to hear giggling noises coming from the bathroom. Riley and Maya began to notice Lucas entering the bathroom, the handsome Texan who was confident with everything had a kinky idea to fuck them both. He wanted to watch them first.

Riley was sitting in Maya’s lap, moaning against her best friend’s mouth. Maya grins as she starts to gently fondle Riley’s growing mound and slipping her tongue in her mouth. This is the first time Riley has kissed a girl. Even though she likes boys, she’s found that Maya was a pro. Maya considers herself bisexual, she was attracted to both Riley and Lucas. Lucas had several fantasies about Riley and Maya. There were times that Lucas would masturbate to images of Riley and Maya sucking on his cock in the shower and feeling his cockhead being trapped in between their lips while they make out with each other and blowing his gigantic load all over their pretty faces. The images replay back in his mind as he starts palming his cock through his boxers and moaning softly.

“You’re so cute, Riles.” Maya grins as she splashes water on Riley’s breasts. Maya watches the water cascade down her best friend’s soft, nubile skin and kisses her. Riley leans back against the tub and brought her foot against Maya’s mouth while Maya does the same. Maya grabs Riley’s foot and began to suck on her pretty toes that were painted with hot pink nail polish. Riley licks the bottom of Maya’s foot and rubs her face against it. Lucas continues to watch as the two girls worship each other’s feet while he continues groping his crotch. Maya moves her foot down to Riley’s pussy and starts to rub it against her silt. Riley moans onto Maya’s toes, which made Maya giggle. 

“Sit on Riley’s lap. I want you two to face me. Riley, play with Maya’s clit.” Lucas commanded. The two girls turn to Lucas and look at him seductively as Maya sits on Riley’s lap. Riley splashes water onto Maya’s breasts and kisses her cheek. Riley moves her hand down to May’s pot of gold and starts rubbing her clit in a circular motion. Lucas continues to rub his hardening cock through his jeans from watching his princess and his artist. Maya and Riley were instantly turned from watching Lucas touching himself through the fabric of his jeans. Riley kisses Maya’s neck and moves up to her soft pink lips.

“That’s so hot.” Lucas moans and fingered his cockhead through his jeans. Riley kisses Maya aggressively while Maya moans into the kiss. Riley stops rubbing Maya’s clit as they both climbed out of the tub. Lucas dries off Riley’s body with the red bath towel and hands Maya the black bath towel so she could finish drying off Riley and herself. Riley and Maya dropped their bath towels on the floor and walked to the bedroom with Lucas behind them. Lucas enters Maya’s bedroom and takes off his shoes and socks off of his feet. He began to unbutton his dark blue button-down shirt and unfastened his jeans, leaving him in his red, blue and black boxer. Lucas joins Riley and Maya on the bed and started rubbing Riley’s back, legs and thighs while he does the same with Maya.

“Kiss her, Riley.” Lucas said. Riley obeys her master’s command as she starts kissing Maya. Their breasts pressed together was a wonderful and tempting sight for Lucas. He wanted to take their breasts in his mouth and lick their hardened nipples so badly. Maya kisses down to Riley’s breasts and took one of her light brown nipples in her mouth and began flicking her tongue at it. Riley groans and slides her hand inside Lucas’ boxers and gently starts cupping his balls with her hand.

“Play with my cock, Riles.” Lucas moans. Riley tugs gently at the erect member and watches his dick pulsing in his boxers. Maya licks around her areola and sucks on her hardened nub while using her free hand to play with her other breast as Maya starts to enjoy the lovely symphony of moans coming from Riley and Lucas. After a few minutes of playing with her nipples, Maya moves her attention over to Lucas and pulls his boxers down and threw them across the bedroom. Riley lies down on the bed as Maya moved down to Riley’s pussy while Lucas moved behind Riley. Maya gets into a sitting position as Riley stands up on her hands to keep her pussy high in the air with Lucas supporting her.

“Now, lick her pristine little pussy. Tease her.” Lucas commands Maya. Maya licks around Riley’s dripping wet slit, making Riley whimper and moan in pleasure. Lucas moves his hands up to Riley’s breasts and starts playing with them. Riley turned and kissed Lucas passionately and stares into her beautiful brown eyes. All he could see is pure lust in her eyes. Maya continues feast on Riley’s pussy like it was a delicious treat. Maya licks up and down on Riley’s wet slit before spreading her pink pussy lips open. 

“Do you like the way how Maya is licking your pussy?” Lucas asked. Riley could only nod. Maya spits on Riley’s pussy and starts rubbing her with her fingers. Riley continues to breathe heavily while making eye contact with Lucas and having her breasts played with by him. Maya spreads Riley’s pink pussy lips open and sticks her tongue out and began to move in and out of her hole. Lucas rolled Riley’s hardened nubs with his fingers. Maya tongue-fucks Riley’s pussy faster like a speeding bullet and felt her juices pour down her cunt.

“Maya...MMM…Make me…Make me cum....” Riley releases a series of cute moans which made Lucas smirk seductively at her. 

“Cum in her mouth, Riley. Let Maya take in all of your sweetness.” Lucas whispers huskily. Riley kisses Lucas passionately and moans in his mouth as she starts to cum in Maya’s mouth. Riley shakes violently and collapses onto Lucas’ arms as she has her intense orgasm. Maya laps up all of her juices off of her pussy and moves up to her and kisses her passionately. Riley moans into Maya’s mouth as she tastes her own young pussy juices on her lips, instantly turning her on.

“Now, it’s your turn Maya. I want you to sit on my face so I can taste you.” Lucas said. Maya hovers her pussy over Lucas’ face. Lucas leans in and starts to lick around Maya’s cunt while Riley moves in between Lucas’ legs and starts to French kiss the tip of his prick. Maya moans as Lucas ran his tongue up and down her pink slit. He could smell the intoxicating scent of her. Lucas moans into Maya’s pussy as Riley licks up and down on his cock. Riley moves down and starts to lap at Lucas’ balls while stroking his cock with her hand. Maya turns her back to Lucas, this time her ass was facing him. Lucas starts licking Maya’s puckered asshole as she starts to lean down and take his cock in her mouth.

“Good girl. Keep lapping at the cowboy’s balls.” Maya grins.

“You keep sucking on his cock, Maya.” Riley said as she continues to lap at his balls while Maya slides her mouth up and down on Lucas’ shaft. Lucas shoves his tongue in and out of Maya’s ass and continues to moan from the feeling of being tag-teamed by his girlfriend and her best friend. Riley and Maya stop working on Lucas’ cock while Maya starts grinding her ass on Lucas’ face and rubbing her clit at the same time as she continues to moan wildly. Riley moves up and latches her mouth onto Maya’s erect nipple and starts sucking on it. Maya climbs off of Lucas’ face and walks over to her dresser. Maya opens the dresser and pulls out a 7-inch pink rabbit vibrating dildo.

“Time to use this baby on your naughty little princess.” Maya grins at Lucas as Riley lies on her back and spread her legs for Maya. 

“Rub her clit with the vibrator.” Lucas said. Maya turns on the rabbit vibrator and starts rubbing it against Riley’s clit. Riley began to giggle and moan at the same time from the pleasurable sensation. Lucas moves over to Riley and starts to lick her tight little ass and spiting on it to get it nice and lubed up for him. Riley licks Lucas’ ring and middle fingers for him to get it nicely coated with her saliva. The handsome Texan moves his hand down and slips his fingers inside Riley’s ass.

“Oh, fuck!” Riley groans.

“You sound cute when you curse, Riley. I want you to curse for me.” Lucas said. Maya continues to rub Riley’s clit with the dildo while Lucas pumps his fingers in and out of her ass. Riley continues to moan cutely as she starts to bounce up and down on Lucas’ fingers. Riley and Lucas continue to make eye contact with each other and started to kiss passionately as the extreme sensation of the vibrating dildo rubbing against her sopping wet pussy and Lucas’ fingers in her ass take over her body. She felt like she was going to explode.

“MAYA! LUCAS!” Riley screams as she starts to cum for her cowboy and her best friend.

“Keep riding his fingers, Riley.” Maya whispers as she continues to move the vibrator around Riley’s clit. Lucas removes his fingers out of Riley’s ass and Maya moves the dildo away from Riley’s clit. 

“Maya, I want you to ride me. Riley, take the vibrator and fuck yourself with it while you watch me and Maya.” Lucas said as he lies on his back. Riley grabs the dildo and sticks it in her mouth to start sucking on it. Maya straddles Lucas’ lap and lines up his cock in front of her entrance. Before entering Maya, Lucas rubs the tip of his cock around her thin pink lips to tease her for a bit. Lucas pushes his cock inside Maya’s vagina as Maya slowly bounces up and down on him. Riley pushes the dildo in and out of her pussy nice and slow until she speeds up her pace.

“Fuck her nice and hard Lucas. I want you to make her cum.” Riley moans as she continues to fuck herself with the dildo. Maya rides Lucas harder and felt his hands squeezing her breasts harder. Lucas turns to Riley and watches her pumping the vibrating dildo in and out of her cunt and moaning passionately. He saw how sexy his princess was fucking her pussy hard. He wanted to fuck her nice and slow at first and hard and fast. Riley stops fucking herself with the dildo and moves over to Lucas and Maya. Riley leans down and starts licking Maya’s ass while gently cupping Lucas’ balls with her hand. Lucas and Maya both moan in pleasure as Riley continues to work on both of them. Lucas felt like he was going to faint when Riley started to lap at his balls. After Lucas fucks Maya, the blonde lies on her back and beckons Riley to move over to her. Riley climbs on top of Maya in a 69 position. The best friends began lapping at each other’s pussies as Lucas moves behind Riley and starts lapping at her clit. Riley shudders in pleasure from the feeling of Maya and Lucas’ tongues touching her cute little clitty. 

“Mmm. God. Lucas, fuck me now.” Riley moans. Lucas slowly slid inside Riley as she starts to wince in pain. After the pain subsides, Riley began to feel a bit of pleasure as Lucas speeds up his pace. Riley moans and slips her fingers inside Maya’s pussy and pumps in and out while licking her drenched pearl. Maya moans into Riley’s pussy as she continues to lap at her clit while watching Lucas’ cock pumping in and out of her faster like a piston.

“God, Riley. You’re really wet for me. Your pussy is so tight and soft.” Lucas moans. Their moans start to grow louder in the bedroom, it’s a good thing that Maya’s mother, Shawn and her grandmother aren’t in the house. 

“I love feeling your balls hitting against my pussy.” Riley moans. Lucas smirks as he heard Riley talking dirty. The sweet and innocent girl that he’s met since the day he first met her has a kinky and naughty side to her. He loves this new side of Riley Amy Matthews. Lucas thrusts deeper inside Riley’s dripping cunt while Riley licks and fingers Maya’s swollen red opening. Maya bites Riley’s thigh and screams as she starts to cum all over Riley’s fingers and mouth. Lucas pulls out and sticks his cock in Maya’s mouth so she can suck all the juices off. Riley climbs off of Maya and Lucas pushes her back down on the bed. Maya pulls out two red satin scarves from under her bed and picks up Riley’s wrists and tied them to the bed. Lucas pushes his cock inside Riley and starts thrusting out of her drenched hole. Maya hovers over Riley’s face and grabs the back of her head to make her lick her pussy.

“Keep licking my pussy, Riles. Lick that pretty pink hole.” Maya moans. Riley moans into Maya’s pussy as Lucas kept drilling her harder. Riley licks Maya’s pussy aggressively and sucks on her pussy lips. Lucas kept rocking his hips and felt his balls getting ready to explode as he gave Riley a couple more thrust while Maya cums again. Lucas pulls out of Riley and saw her cum gushing out of her pussy. Lucas moves up to Riley’s face as Riley and Maya start making out with each other with Lucas’ cockhead trapped in between their tongues. 

“Unhh! Riley! Maya!” Lucas moans out their names as he felt his balls aching to cum. The two cuties continue to make out with each other until they felt his cock twitching against their tongues. Lucas started to lose it when he continues to moan out Riley and Maya’s names loud and began shooting his load all over Riley’s pretty face and in her mouth. Maya licks Lucas’ cum off of her face and share it with her. Lucas watches Riley and Maya sharing his load with each other and kissing each other with Lucas’ cum trailing down Riley’s face. Lucas unties Riley’s wrists and lies down next to her. Riley cuddles into Riley’s breast.

“So amazing.” Lucas said as watches Riley and Maya sleeping before he drifts off to sleep.


	36. Better Than Timberlake

Takes Place During: Girl Meets Demolition

(Cory’s P.O.V.)

Topanga and I were in our bedroom sitting on the bed trying to remove the shirt that I brought from Demolition. Riley and Auggie were asleep in their rooms. It’s a good thing that they didn’t hear sounds of my struggling. God, that shirt is tight. Why did I have to buy that? Ugh! Come on, woman. Get it off of me.

“Cory, would you stop moving?” Topanga keeps pulling on the shirt.

“Hurry up! It’s cutting off my circulation. Get a knife or something, you gotta cut it off of me.” I said as I continue to move. Topanga continues to pull harder and harder on my shirt until she falls down on the floor with me landing on top of her.

“Looks like I’m on top now.” I smirked at my beautiful wife.

“Cory, what are you planning on doing?” Topanga asked as a curious look appeared on her face. Without warning, I began to kiss Topanga with pure heat and intensity. Topanga and I continue to kiss each other passionately until I felt her hand move towards my crotch.

“Ooh. I definitely like that.” I exclaimed as Topanga continues to rub me through the fabric of my jeans. I began to move my hand up Topanga’s shirt as I gently start fondling her breasts, making her moan into my mouth while we continue to kiss each other. Things were starting to get really hot and heavy in here until an auburn-haired girl starts to walk into the bedroom and sees us kissing on the floor. I stop kissing Topanga and look up at the girl who was standing in front of the doorway.

“Tippy. Uh, Tippy.” I said while Topanga kisses my neck. “Topanga, sweetie.”

“What is it, my handsome stud?” Topanga asks as she continues to kiss my neck.

“We should stop.” I said.

“I don’t want to stop. I just want to keep going, baby.” Topanga smirks.

“I don’t think we should keep going.” I said.

“What is your problem?” Topanga asked as she looks irritated with me. I began to point at the girl standing in the doorway. Topanga looks up at the girl and pushes me off of her. The girl standing in the doorway was revealed to be Aubrey Macavoy, the girl who sold me the clothes that I wore and gave Riley the astronaut on a horse. “Aubrey, what are you doing here? I thought that you went home.”

“Well, I did. I just wanted to come by real quick and thank you for giving me such great advice. Looks like I came by at the wrong time because you and your husband were about to…” Aubrey said until Topanga interrupts her.

“I know. Sorry about that.” Topanga said. Then, a strange but hot idea has popped into my mind. When I watch Topanga and Aubrey talking to each other, I wanted to have both of them. I want to make love to both of them.

“Uh, Topanga. Will you and Aubrey help me out of this shirt, please?” I asked.

“Could you wait, sweetie. I’m busy talking to Aubrey.” Topanga said. The two continue to talk to each other while I just sit there on the floor like an idiot. Well Matthews, that plan worked what now? I know I’m gonna regret myself saying this out loud and I might get punched in the face by Topanga.

“I want to have a ménage a trois with you and Aubrey!” I yelled out loud. Topanga and Aubrey both looked at me as a shocked look appeared on their faces.

“A what?” Aubrey asked.

“A ménage a trois.” I said.

“What are you talking about, Cory?” Topanga asked.

“Oh, god!” I rolled my eyes at my wife. “I want to have a threesome with both you and Aubrey! There, I said it.”

Topanga and Aubrey both grinned seductively at the idea as I climbed on the bed and try to take off this damn shirt. I began to look up and I see Topanga and Aubrey standing in front of me in their bra and panties. Topanga was standing in her pink lacy front-hooked bra and matching panties and Aubrey was wearing her red lacy front-hooked bra and matching panties. Those two look smoking hot and my god I must have them.

“Oh, mamma.” I look in awe as Topanga and Aubrey walk towards me. Aubrey began to kiss Topanga passionately while I watch in amazement. Topanga slips her mouth inside Aubrey’s mouth and starts dominating her mouth while she unhooks her red-laced bra and letting it drop to the floor. Aubrey does the same with Topanga and throws her bra at me as I smile in delight. Topanga leans down to Aubrey’s breasts and latches her mouth onto one of them and began to lick at her luscious light brown nipples.

“Ohh.” A soft moan escapes from Aubrey’s lips. Topanga continues to suck on Aubrey’s breasts for a couple of minutes until they moved over to the bed and laid next to me. After Topanga focused on Aubrey’s breasts, Topanga and Aubrey both push me down on the bed and removes my pants, my shoes and my socks, but left the shirt on me. Topanga removes her panties and knees down in between my legs while Aubrey removes her panties and hovers her pussy over my face. Topanga licks the tip of my cock and licks up and down on the shaft while I grabbed Aubrey’s thighs and held her still as I began to tease her thin pink lips with my tongue.

Aubrey moans as she starts to play with her breasts while Topanga engulfs my member with her mouth and slowly bobs up and down. Her tongue swirls around the tip of my dick as I start to feel some intense pleasure coming from my wife. I continue to lick Aubrey’s pussy more aggressively while she starts to grind on my face. I moaned into Aubrey’s cunt as I felt the warmness of Topanga’s mouth on my ‘tool’. Topanga slowly forces my cock past her gag reflexes and starts deep-throating me.

“Just like that, Mr. Matthews. Keep eating me just like that.” Aubrey moans and continues to grind on my face. “God, Topanga. Your husband’s tongue feels so good.”

“Isn’t he the best?” Topanga asked as she wraps her hand around my cock and began jerking me off while she kisses Aubrey on the lips. Aubrey gives my face a few more grinds until she starts to cum all over my face. Aubrey climbs off of my face as Topanga starts to kiss me and tastes her sweet juices that were covering my mouth.

“You taste pretty good, Aubrey.” Topanga winks at Aubrey.

“Well, she is sweeter than sugar.” I said. Aubrey sits on the side of the king-sized bed as Topanga lies down on the bed and spreads her legs wide for me.

“Come over here and fuck me, honey.” Topanga said. I line up my cock in front of her dripping wet entrance and thrust in and out of her. Aubrey watches as she starts to play with her clit right in front of us. Topanga moans as I continue to thrust in and out of her pussy nice and slow while I lean down and kiss her.

“You’re so tight for me, honey.” I breathe.

“Honey, I’m not that tight.” Topanga moans. I began to push deeper inside Topanga’s pussy until the tip of my cock bump into her cervix. Aubrey stick two fingers inside her dripping wet hole and starts pumping them in and out very fast. I begin to fuck Topanga harder and faster until I felt her inner walls clenching tightly around my cock.

“OH, GOD! CORY, I’M GONNA CUM!” Topanga screams as her juices spill out of her pussy. Topanga breathes heavily as she starts to recover from her intense orgasm. I turn to Aubrey and I see her furiously fingering her pussy.

“Oh, Aubrey. Why don’t you come over here?” Aubrey moves over to me and faces Topanga’s drenched pussy while I move behind her and rub her entrance with the tip of my cock.

“Now, this is going to hurt at first. But you’ll get used to it.” I said. “If it hurts too much, let me know. Okay.”

“Okay.” Aubrey said as I slowly slipped the head of my cock inside Aubrey’s entrance. Aubrey closes her eyes tightly and held onto Topanga’s thighs and starts to eat her out. I continue to push my way inside Aubrey and felt her walls clenching tightly around my cock like a vice.

“Holy cow. Ms. Macavoy, you are really tight.” I groaned as I continue to slowly push into her. After she stops feeling some pain, Aubrey began to feel some pleasure as she starts moaning into Topanga’s pussy. Topanga moans from the feeling of Aubrey’s tongue lapping at her clit. Aubrey and Topanga felt like they were in complete bliss.

“Oh, my god. Mr. Matthews. This feels incredible.” Aubrey moans. The auburn-haired teen sticks her fingers inside Topanga’s wet hole and starts sucking on her clit at the same time. Aubrey’s walls tightened up around me and her moans begin to intensify as I continue to pound Aubrey until I feel my own orgasm coming up.

“AUBREY, I’M CUMMING!!!” Topanga and I both screamed out loud. I quickly pull out of Aubrey and start shooting my load all over her luscious round ass while Topanga cums all over Aubrey’s fingers.

“Best sex I’ve ever had.” I said as I kiss my lovely wife.

“You know, sweetie. You’re better than Timberlake.” Topanga smiles.

“But really handsome and sexy.” Aubrey said.

Looks like I really brought sexy back.


	37. Innocent Desire

Takes Place During: Girl Meets the Tell-Tale Tot

After having a conversation with her parents about telling a lie and sneaking out the other night with Maya to go to a party and dealing with the guilt that was weighing in on her conscience, Riley was sitting in her room right by the bay window and began to think how long will she be grounded for lying to her parents and sneaking out. Her uncle Josh enters the room and sits down next to her at the bay window.

“Hey, Riles.” Josh said.

“Hi, Uncle Josh.” Riley smiles. “I though that you left already.”

“I was about to leave but I decided to spend some quality time with my adorable niece.” Josh said. Riley’s started to blush in front of Josh after he called her “adorable”.

“Looks like somebody is blushing.” Riley could not believe what she just saw sitting outside right by the window. It was her conscience, a talking tater tot.

“Oh, no. Not again.” Riley thought to herself.

“Thought you could get rid of me that easy after you told your parents about what you did? Well, I’m back.” The talking tater tot said. “You haven’t told that person how you feel about them. And it’s not Lucas. And it’s definitely not Farkle.”

“Anyway, I wanted to talk about the party…” Josh said. Riley was listening to Josh talking about the college frat party last night until the talking tater tot continued to distract her.

“Right, about the party.” Riley said.

“I know. You’re in love with your father’s brother!” The talking tater tot said. Riley’s eyes grew big in shock when her conscience knew about her secret crush on Josh. Riley continue to listen to Josh talking to her, in her mind she wanted to grab Josh by the arms and kiss him passionately. Something has to be done about this right now so her conscience will stop tormenting her.

“Riley, are you okay?” Josh asked. Riley leans in and kisses Josh on the lips. Josh’s eyes grew in shock when he felt his brother’s daughter’s lips crashing on top of his. Josh tries to push Riley away from the kiss, but he couldn’t because he began to feel a strong connection between himself and Riley. 

“Riley…” Josh said.

“Josh, I know that you’re my uncle and all. But I’ve kept theses feelings for you all bottled up inside me. I’m in love with you. I just want to know if you feel the same way as me.” Riley said. Josh brought his lips to Riley’s lips and kept them pressed together for a long time.

“Does this answer your question?” Josh whispered when they pulled their lips apart to catch their breath. Riley smiles cutely at Josh as he gently picks her up and carries her over to her bed. Josh removes his black jacket and throws it across the room while Riley removes her black boots from off of her feet. Josh gently caresses Riley’s legs that were covered by her thin black nylon stockings. Riley shivered in delight when she felt her uncle’s hand moving up to her inner thigh. Riley grabs Josh and flips him over, this time Riley is on top of Josh and straddles his lap and continues to kiss him. Riley starts to slowly grind on the handsome Matthews teen. Josh lets out a soft moan as Riley grinds faster until she felt his hardness poking her.

“Say that you want me, Riley.” Josh whispered.

“I want you.” Riley moans softly as Josh unbuttons her red and black floral dress, along with her white lacy blouse to reveal her orange and pink bra.

“I can’t hear you.” Josh starts to fondle Riley’s bra-covered breasts.

“I want you, Josh.” Riley said.

“That’s my girl.” Josh said. Riley lifts Josh’s burgundy shirt off of his body and leans down to kiss his toned chest. After removing every single article of clothing from off of their bodies, Josh was left in only his black boxers and Riley was left in only her orange and pink bra and matching panties. Josh kisses Riley’s neck for a couple of minutes left a trail of kisses down to her growing mound.

“Let’s get this bra off.” Josh grins. Riley smiles as Josh starts to reach behind Riley’s bra and unhooks it off of her body and throw it across the room. Josh left a trail of kisses down his niece’s soft nubile body until his lips touch her breasts. Josh leans down and latches his mouth on one of Riley’s breasts and starts sucking on it. Riley starts to moan softly as Josh continues suckling on her light brown nipple while using his free hand to play with the other breast.

“Josh.” Riley moans. The innocent brunette felt her panties becoming wet from Josh’s touch. Josh grins from enjoying the sounds of Riley’s cute moans. Josh moves his hand away from Riley’s breast and slid it down inside her panties and rubbed her pussy in a circular motion with his fingers. Riley moans as Josh continues to suck on her nipple like a baby while playing with her delicate flower. Josh stops sucking and moves down Riley’s body and removed her soaking wet panties. 

“I always wanted to taste you, Riles.” Josh said as he grabs Riley’s slender legs and pulled her closer and drapes her legs over his shoulders. Josh smells the heavenly aroma coming from Riley. Josh sticks his tongue out and licks her thin pink pussy lips. Riley shivered in pleasure from the feeling of Josh licking and kissing her soft, tight and wet pussy.

“Mmm, Josh.” Riley moans. Riley makes eye contact with Josh while he continues to feast on her. Josh uses his fingers to spread Riley’s pussy lips open and plunges his tongue inside her virgin hole. Josh savored every taste of Riley, she was sweeter than honey. Riley bites down on her bottom lip harder and grips the sheets on her princess-themed bed and felt her orgasm coming as Josh saws his tongue in and out of her dripping pink hole faster until her juices spill out all over his tongue.

“Josh, I’m cumming!” Riley cries. Josh squeezes Riley’s breasts and felt her young juices spill out all over his tongue. Riley lies on her bed trying to recover from her intense orgasm while Josh laps up all of her juices off of her pussy. Josh was now ready for her. He was extremely horny and he wanted to fuck her right now.

“Are you ready, Riles?” Josh asked as he positions himself in front of Riley. Riley could only nod her head yes and spreads her legs wide for Josh. He saw the look of lust in her beautiful brown eyes. Josh rubs the tip of his cock against Riley’s love box for a bit before entering her while playing with her erect nipples. Josh slowly pushes his cock inside Riley, trying to be gentle to her. Riley winces in pain from feeling Josh pushing himself inside her, one little bit at a time. Riley got through with the pain and begin to feel some pleasure. 

“How does that feel?” Josh asked.

“It feels good.” Riley moans. Riley puts her hand around Josh’s back and wraps her legs around his waist as he continues to slide into her soft tunnel. Riley could not believe that this is happening, she is losing her virginity to the boy that she’s been secretly in love with. Josh began to go a little faster and groaned with pleasure as her tight pussy squeezes his ‘tool’.

“Go faster.” Riley moans. Josh pumped harder, faster and deeper inside Riley and kisses her breathlessly. Josh felt his cum bubbling up inside him and Riley’s cum surrounding his cock. 

“I’m so close, Riley. I’m so close.” Josh moans.

“Cum for me, Josh. Cum for your niece.” Riley pants. Riley starts to cum all over Josh’s cock. Josh pulls out of his niece and blows his load all over her stomach. After shooting his cum all over Riley’s stomach, Josh lies down next to her and stares at her naked body that was slick and sweaty with his cum.

“Was that amazing for you?” Josh asked.

“Thanks Josh. It was more than amazing. It was lovely. I love you.” Riley said.

“I love you too.” Josh smiles and kisses Riley.


	38. Cheering Josh Up

Takes Place During: Girl Meets First Date

“Are you still going to talk about the kiss between you and Lucas?” Maya asked. Riley was giddy as a schoolgirl from what happened tonight. Riley went out on her first date with her crush Lucas and had her first kiss with him.

“Yeah, I’m still going to talk about the kiss.” Riley said. “Hey, are you going to be okay? You know, that whole thing with Josh and that girl and the three years thing?”

“I’ll be fine. I’m glad that I made it up to by making you land into Lucas’ lap” Maya said. “I’m glad that he was your first date and first kiss.”

Riley smiled and hugged her best friend. After hugging Riley, Maya walked out of her room to get something to drink. The blonde walks down the hallway until she bumps into a handsome teenage boy that was walking out of the guest room. The boy held Maya into his arms and stares into her sparking blue eyes. The boy was revealed to be Riley’s uncle Josh. Maya was speechless, she didn’t even know what to say to him. All she did was almost fell to the floor until Josh grabs her.

“Whoa. Easy there, kiddo.” Josh said.

“Hey, Uncle Boing. I didn’t see you there.” Maya said.

“Hey, do you want to talk. I would love for somebody to talk to.” Josh said.

“Sure. Where do you want to talk? We can’t talk in Riley’s room, she’s getting dressed and getting ready for bed. We can’t talk in Auggie’s room because Auggie is in his room…” Maya said.

“Well, Cory and Topanga are in their bedroom probably doing God knows what they’re doing.” Josh said.

“I do not want to know what they doing and I do not want to think about it. Let’s talk in the living room.” Maya said. The two start walking down the hallway and headed into the living room. Maya sits down on the couch as Josh walks over to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator door to get her something to drink. “So, do you want to talk about what happened between you and Sophie?”

“Yeah. I can’t believe that she pulled that three years thing on me.” Josh said as he sits down next to Maya. “I thought things were going great between me and Sophie. I thought that we were hitting it off. Boy, I really put myself out there.”

“Yeah. It hurts, doesn’t it?” Maya asked.

“Yeah.” Josh said. “So, am I still in your dungeon of sadness along with the flock of ballerinas?”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Maya said.

“Maybe?” Josh asked. Maya starts to blush in front of Josh after he smirks cutely at her. “Wow, haven’t anyone told you that you look beautiful? I think that you’re trying to give me 100%.”

“Maybe I am giving you 100%. Just for you.” Maya said.

“Well, what about Dr. Turtleneck?” Josh moves closer to Maya. 

“I’m only giving you 100%. I gave Farkle like 84%.” Maya said as Josh laughs. “Looks like I cheered you up a bit. How about I continue to cheer you up.”

Not thinking about what she’s about to do, Maya closes her eyes and leans in and kisses Josh. Josh’s eyes grew in surprise from the younger girl kissing her. He tries to pull away from Maya but he kept his lips on hers for a long time. Their lips felt perfect on each other’s. Wanting to catch his breath, Josh pulls away from Maya and looks at her.

“Maya, you still know that I’m too old for you.” Josh said.

“I know. I told you that I’m in it for the long game. But who cares about the long game and three years? I’m sick of waiting. I want you, Joshua Gabriel Matthews.” Maya said.

“Wow, Maya.” Josh said.

“Shh.” Maya puts her finger against Josh’s velvety soft lips. “Just kiss me,”

Josh leans down and pressed his lips against Maya’s with the younger girl putting her hands on his chest as Josh deepens the kiss, making Maya moan into the kiss. Josh removes Maya’s gold jacket and throws it across the room. Maya felt Josh’s tongue slipping inside her mouth and began a battle of dominance. The young blonde tries to dominate the older boy by pinning her tongue against his, but Josh is not the type who would give up so easily. Being the one in charge, Josh pins Maya’s tongue against his. After breaking the kiss, Josh lifts his shirt off of his body revealing his muscular defined body.

“Holy cow, Josh! You look like you’ve been photoshopped. Have you been working out?” Maya asked.

“Every day.” Josh said as he fingered the hem of Maya’s tropical print crop top. The handsome teen lifts Maya’s shirt of her body, revealing her black silk bra. Josh begins to kiss and suck on Maya’s neck. Maya begins to reach down and unzips his jeans. Josh unhooks Maya’s bra and latches his mouth onto one of her creamy breasts and began licking her delicious pink nipple. Maya moans as Josh continues kissing, sucking and playing with her hardened nipples. Maya bites her lower lip, trying to hold back her moans and try not being loud that so that Cory, Topanga, Riley and Auggie could hear her. Josh uses his free hand to play with Maya’s other breast and gently pinches her nipple and rolls it against it in between his fingers

“Josh.” Maya moans.

“Say it, Maya.” Josh whispered huskily.

“I want you, Josh.” Maya whispered. Josh removes Maya’s black studded skirt, along with her panties, leggings and boots.

“Wow. You’re really beautiful.” Josh said. The older teen left a trail of scorching kisses down Maya’s body until his lips reach her virgin nubile pussy. Josh licks Maya’s inner thigh while gently caressing her left thigh with his hand. Maya shivers in pleasure from Josh’s touch. Josh kisses down Maya’s silky smooth leg and brought his mouth closer to Maya’s foot and starts to suck on her pretty toes that were covered with hot pink nail polish. Josh takes Maya’s toe in his mouth and continues to lick and suck on her toe while he gently massages the sole of her foot.

“Ooh.” Maya cooed as Josh continues to worship her foot. Josh sucking on Maya’s toes and kneels in between her legs to get a good look at her pretty pink pussy. Maya lies back on the couch as Josh moves his face towards her womanhood and starts licking around her thin pussy lips. Maya whines in pleasure as Josh continues to tease her for a couple of minutes. The older boy begins to lick up and down on Maya’s slit.

“Mmm. Josh.” Maya moans. Josh spits on Maya’s virgin pussy and rubs her clit in a circular. 

“You’re so wet for me, Maya.” Josh said as he slips his fingers inside Maya. She was soft, wet and tight for him. Josh and Maya locks eyes with each other as he continues to finger her hole and lap at her clit at the same time. Josh continues his ministrations as Maya felt her orgasm coming. Maya moans intensely and cums all over her future husband’s fingers and in his mouth. Josh removes his fingers out of Maya’s dripping wet cunt and licks her cum off of his fingers and kisses her.

“Looks like it’s my turn.” Maya grins as she pushed Josh back onto the couch. Maya removes Josh’s shoes and socks and also his pants, leaving him in his black briefs. Maya kisses Josh passionately and moves her hand down to his crotch. Maya slips her hand inside Josh’s briefs and gave his cock a few good strokes for a couple of minutes. Josh breathes softly as Maya gently cups his balls. Maya fingered the waistband of Josh’s boxer briefs and pulled them down, revealing his fully erect cock.

“Boing!” Maya points and grins at Josh’s cock. Her mouth began to water from the sight of seeing it. Being inexperienced and new at this, Maya grabs Josh’s cock and starts to lick the tip of his cock like a lollipop.

“Maya.” Josh moans. Maya ran her tongue up and down on Josh’s cock passionately while cupping his balls with her hand. Josh plays with Maya’s lovely blonde curls while Maya takes him in his mouth and bobs her head up and down and swirling her tongue around him. A sudden wave of pleasure ran through Josh’s body as he starts to enjoy his niece’s best friend’s warm, wet mouth wrapped around him. Maya removes Josh’s saliva-covered cock out of her mouth and leans down to start lapping at his succulent balls while jerking him off. Josh bucks his hips into Maya and gently grabs the back of her head to fuck her throat. Maya stops sucking on Josh’s cock and climbs on top of him. Maya grabs Josh’s cock and lines up his member in front of her entrance.

“Are you ready?” Josh asked.

“You bet.” Maya smiles. Maya takes a deep breath and slowly eases herself onto Josh’s cock. The young blonde closes her eyes tightly and whimpers a bit as she continues to take in every inch of him inside her. After feeling a bit of pain, Maya starts to feel some pleasure as she starts riding Josh in the cowgirl position. Maya moans softly as she places her hands on Josh’s chest while Josh moves his hands behind Maya hand gently cups her supple ass.

“Mmm.” Maya moans.

“Your pussy is so tight, soft and wet for me.” Josh moaned. Maya picks up some speed while she continues to ride Josh. Josh leans up and kisses Maya passionately and continues to fondle her breasts. Maya stops riding Josh and turns around, this time her back is facing him, and pushes his cock inside her dripping wetness. She was now riding him in the reverse cowgirl position.

“Oh, god. Josh. This feels amazing.” Maya moans. Josh squeezes Maya’s breasts and rubs her clit harder and faster in a circular motion. The living room was filled with their pleasurable moans. Josh felt Maya’s cum surrounding his cock and her inner vaginal walls clenching tightly like a vice.

“I want you…on all fours….now.” Josh breathes. Maya climbs off of Josh and bends over for him. Her lovely ass sticks up in the air with some of her cum dripping out of her pussy. Josh slid himself inside Maya’s pussy and starts fucking her nice and hard. The beautiful blonde Hart massages her clit while being pounded like a jackhammer by Josh. Josh leans down and captures Maya’s lips in a heated kiss while he continues to thrust deeper inside her. Josh slips his tongue inside Maya’s mouth and started to deepen the kiss.

“Joshie.” Maya moans huskily.

“I love it when you call me Joshie, baby. Do you want to cum for me?” Josh whispers.

“Yeah. I want you to make me cum all over your big cock.” Moaned Maya as she grips tightly onto the arm of the couch until her knuckles turned white. Josh’s cock began to throb inside her pussy and his balls started churning, it was at that moment that Maya knew that he was about to cum. Maya moans loudly and cums all over Josh’s cock.

“Oh, god. Here it comes.” Josh groans and pulls out of Maya. The handsome Matthews teen releases a prolonged moan and shoots his hot cum all over Maya’s ass. Josh pants and grins as he watches his hot load dripping down Maya’s ass.

“Well, so much for the long game.” Josh said as he leans in to kiss Maya.

“Feeling better, Uncle Boing?” Maya asked.

“Much better. I’m glad that you cheered me up.” Josh said.

“Me too.” Maya smiles.


	39. Adding a New Member to the Family

Takes Place During: Girl Meets the New World

(Cory’s P.O.V.)

I was sitting in the bedroom grading paper for class and began to think about Riley and Lucas. I cannot believe that my little girl and that cowboy kissed and I didn’t even know about it. Heck, my wife knew about the kiss because she heard it from Maya probably or maybe one of the co-workers at Topanga’s Café. It’s no wonder Lucas and Riley were acting strange in class today. They were trying to keep it a secret from me. Topanga enters the bedroom and sits down on the bed next to me. Oh, boy, I hope she didn’t scare Doy again.

“Hey, sweetie.” Topanga said as she kisses me on the cheek.

“A kiss on the cheek? I’m a bit upset that you found out about the kiss and Riley and Lucas dating.” I said as I finish grading the papers.

“Well, before you start cheering in happiness and do your happy dance, Riley and Lucas broke up. Don’t even think about cheering in happiness, they broke up because they couldn’t take the pressure.” Topanga said.

“Some of the classmates pressured them to date?” I asked.

“Yes.” Topanga said. “Don’t worry, they’ve decided to stay as friends.”

“I know that I freak out too much about Riley and Lucas. I would’ve been happy for them if they became a couple. But Riley’s young and she’s not ready for dating.” I said.

“I know.” Topanga said as she lays her head on my shoulder.

“So, where’s Doy? You didn’t make him cry again, did you?” I asked.

“No. Doy is asleep and he’s sleeping in Auggie’s room. He’s so adorable. Make’s you wonder, doesn’t it?” Topanga asked.

“Wonder what? How Auggie got the curly hair from me and Riley got your long hair.” I replied.

“No. I want to have another baby.” Topanga said. Did my wife just say….she wants to have another…holy cow. This is big thing.

“Another baby. You want to have another baby?” I asked.

“Yes.” Topanga replied. “Haven’t you ever thought about having another baby?”

“Well, yeah. We haven’t even discussed this before.” I said.

“I know. It would be nice for Riley and Auggie to have a little brother or a sister.” Topanga said. I began to feel her hand moving down to my pajama pants and starts rubbing my crotch through the fabric of my pants. Chills were going down my spine as my lovely wife continues palming my cock. “Well, what are you waiting for? Want to start making that little brother or sister for Riley and Auggie?”

“Yeah. Sure. It’s baby making time!” I cheered as I threw the papers over to the side of the bed and dimmed the lights and turn on her MP3 player and played some soft music. Topanga straddles my lap and began kissing me passionately. I move my hand underneath Topanga’s shirt and start to gently play with her breasts. Topanga releases a soft moan as I continue to squeeze her breasts.

“Honey, don’t forget to lock the door.” Topanga said.

“I already locked the door.” I replied.

“Really? Do you remember what happened the last time we had sex? Riley and Maya walked in on us.” Topanga said.

“Don’t worry. I put the rubber band on the doorknob. Riley and Auggie won’t walk in on us.” I said as I kissed her on the lips. I began to kiss her neck for a few minutes, making her coo in delight.

“Ooh, I still like that. Keep going.” Topanga moaned as I kept kissing and licking her special spot on her neck. The best way to get my wife easily aroused. My hands reached the hem of her shirt and pulled it off of her body, revealing her thin red-laced front-hooked bra that is holding back her creamy breasts. God, I want to put my mouth over those melons so bad. Topanga removes my shirt and starts kissing my bare chest while I grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed gently. Topanga continues to moan and throws her head back in pleasure.

“I want that bra off.” I said. Topanga grins seductively at me and unhooks her bra. Her voluptuous and creamy breasts with perfect pink nipples spill out right in front of me. I pushed Topanga back on the bed and began to unzip her jeans and pulled them right off of her. I left a trail of kisses down her sizzling body until my lips reach to her breasts and latched my mouth onto one of her nipples while I move my hand inside her panties and play with her vagina.

“Mmm, Cory.” Topanga moans as I continue to suck on her breasts while massaging her clit.

“Does my horny wife like that?” I asked.

“Me likey. Me so horny.” Topanga said as I switched breasts and repeated my actions on her. Topanga squirms in pleasure and rolls her eyes back as she continues to whimper. I pulled away from Topanga’s breasts and moved lower own her body. I began to lick down her stomach and lick around her belly button until my tongue reaches to her soaking wet panties.

“Time for my special treat.” I said as I hungrily ripped off her panties and leaned down to lick around her pussy. Topanga whines from the feeling of me teasing her with my tongue. My hands move up to her breasts and started to play with them for a bit. After teasing Topanga for a few minutes, I proceeded to lick up and down on her wet slit. With my fingers spreading her pink pussy lips open, I push my tongue in and out of her wet hole. Her juices were leaking all over my tongue; she tasted sweeter like cotton candy.

“Oh, fuck. Cory. I’m so close.” Topanga said. I continue to tongue-fuck Topanga’s pussy until I attached my mouth onto her clit and sucked on it until she cums in my mouth. After she has her intense orgasm, I lifted my head up kissed her passionately while she tugged off my pajama pants and boxers off of me with one quick swoop.

“Pumpkin, I was wondering about something.” I said.

“Cory, whatever it is it has to wait because I’m extremely horny and I want you inside me.” Topanga said.

“Would you like to try some anal?” I asked.

“Get the bottle of K-Y.” Topanga said. I smile appeared on my face as I quickly pulled out the bottle of K-Y warming jelly while Topanga gets on all fours. Her lovely curvy ass was sticking up in the air. I applied the lubricating jelly around her cheeks and on her puckered hole. Topanga moans as I start to gently massage her ass with my thumb before entering her.

“Are you ready?” I asked.

“Ready when you are.” Topanga said. I line up the tip of my cock in front of her asshole and gently pushed into her nice and slow.

“Oh, my fucking god! Careful!” Topanga yelled.

“Sorry.” I said. I continue to push into her until she could get through the pain. After Topanga stops feeling some pain and started to feel some pleasure, Topanga began to moan loudly as I continue to thrust in and out of her tight hole. I lean down and started to kiss Topanga passionately while we both continue to moan louder that our kids would hear us. After fucking her anally for a couple of minutes, I pull out of Topanga and watched her lie down on her back and held her legs up as I shove my cock inside her and pound her wet pussy. Topanga wraps her creamy legs around my waist and her hands around my back as she digs her nails deeply into my back. I continue to thrust into her harder and deeper for a couple of minutes until I felt her inner walls clenching tightly around my cock.

“I’m so close.” I breathed.

“Cum for me, Cory. Do it for me.” Topanga pants. Topanga and I both shared our intense orgasm as I blow my load inside her womb. I gave her a few more thrusts to make sure that she’s completely filled with my cum. I rolled off of Topanga while we both stared at the ceiling in amazement.

“Whoa.” Topanga pants.

“I know.” I said trying to catch my breath. “If we get a girl, we’re naming her Willow. If we get a boy, we’re naming him Coy, Jr.”

“We’re not naming our son Coy, Jr. Don’t try that.” Topanga said.


	40. Heated Passion

Takes Place During: Girl Meets the Secret of Life

(Riley’s P.O.V.)

I cannot believe that Lucas would keep something like this from me. Just when I thought I knew him, there’s another side to him that he doesn’t want me to know about. I really cared about Lucas and I would’ve listened to him and I’m his friend and friends do keep secrets from each other and this is the biggest secret that he’s kept hidden from me. I kept pacing back and fourth around the room while Maya is sitting by the bay window and watches. She could tell that I was really upset at Lucas. 

“Riles, will you stop pacing back and fourth around the room? It’s getting irritated.” Maya said as she crosses her arms at me.

“How could he do this to me? Not only that, my own father knew what he did and he kept it from me.” I said. “Why would he let me like him if he knew something about Lucas?”

“He was probably afraid that you might get hurt by Lucas.” Maya said.

“Maya, you don’t think that Lucas was expelled out of school for hitting a girl? Did he have an ex-girlfriend that he was abusive to?” I asked as I sat down next to Maya.

“I don’t think Ranger Rick had a girlfriend back in Texas. Riles, I’ve seen how Lucas treats you. He treats you with respect. He’s never mean or abusive to you and he cares about you a lot. And you care about him. So, whatever it is, it’s probably something else.” Maya said.

“What do you think it could be?” I asked.

“I’m not sure, pumpkin.” Maya said as I laid my head on her shoulder. While Maya was trying to console me, a boy climbed through the window and sits down. “Looks like you have a visitor.”

I lift my head off of Maya’s shoulder and stared coldly at the one person that I wasn’t expecting to see. And that was the boy of my dreams, my cowboy, Lucas Friar.

“Oh. Well, I don’t want to talk to him. I don’t know him and he doesn’t know me.” I said.

“Riley, will you stop acting like this? It’s me. I’m the same guy that you know. I’m Ranger Rick. We rode on a white horse. I asked for your father’s permission just to go on a date with you. I told you to me, you’re a princess. You’re always my princess.” Lucas said.

“I’m mad at you.” I said as I crossed my arms at him. Things were silent between me and Lucas in the room.

“Geez, look at the time! I’ve gotta go meet my mom at Topanga’s Café. I’m having a hankering for an apple cinnamon muffin and looks like you two have a lot to talk about. So, I’ll leave you and Ranger Rick alone and I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Maya said as she leaves through the window. I wish that she didn’t have to leave right away. So, now it’s just me and the guy who’s kept a secret from me.

“Now, can we talk?” Lucas asked.

“What’s there to talk about? You kept something from me about being kicked out of school for something that you’ve done.” I said. Lucas shook his head in disappointed.

“I wanted to tell you, but….” Lucas said.

“Stop! I don’t want to hear it. You don’t keep secrets from friends! You are the only boy that I’ve ever liked. So tell me, what were you suspended for?” I asked.

“Something bad. I was expelled for something that I’ve done. It’s something that I’ve not proud of.” Lucas said.

“Did you abuse an ex-girlfriend of yours?” I asked. Lucas stood up from the window sill and looked at me with a shocked expression.

“What!?” Lucas asked.

“Did you hit a girl?” I asked.

“No! I did not hit a girl. I didn’t have a girlfriend back in Texas. You’re the only girl that I’ve ever liked and I’ve treated you with respect. Riley, you’re the one that I’ve cared about and I really like you.” Lucas said.

“If you cared about me so much, then why wouldn’t you tell me your secret?” I asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it. I’ve gotta go.” Lucas tries to leave until I grabbed him by his arms and threw him on the floor and pinning him.

“Riley, get off of me!” Lucas exclaimed.

“Not until you tell me what you did!” I yelled at him.

“Riley, easy. Just get off of me and I’ll tell you what happened.” Lucas said. I let go of his arms and tried to calm down. I began to feel Lucas’ hands grabbing my arms and flipping me over on my back, this time he’s now on top of me.

“Lucas!” I exclaimed until Lucas pressed his lips on top of mine and kisses me aggressively. I pushed Lucas off of me to so I can catch my breath for a couple of minutes. Lucas lifts me up off of the floor and continues to kiss me with more intensity. Lucas forces his tongue inside my mouth, which catches me off guard.

“Damn it. What are we doing?” I asked.

“I guess all this arguing have got us all worked up.” Lucas said. The handsome Texan threw me onto the bed and takes off my boots and my socks while I grab his shirt and ripped it off of his body to reveal his toned abs. Oh, my fucking god! He looks like he could be a model for Tommy Hilfiger. Lucas reaches behind the back of my Free People black floral dress while we continued our intense love making session. After he removes my dress and my pink top, I was left in only by cute baby blue bra and matching panties.

“I want your pants off.” I said. Lucas kicks off his shoes and removes his black socks while my hands began to fumble with his belt. After the belt came off, I unzipped his pants so he would be left in only his red boxers. Lucas leans back down and latches his mouth onto one of my growing breasts while he uses his other hand to squeeze the other breast roughly.

“Lucas.” I moaned out his name as he continues suckling on my breast. His tongue flicks my hardened light brown nipple and biting down on it gently. Lucas repeats his actions on me while I slip my hand inside my panties and starts to rub my clit harder in a circular motion.

“You want to make yourself cum, Riley? Does my princess want to cum for me?” Lucas asked huskily. I could only nod in response. Lucas moves his hand away from my breast and lowers it down to my panties and slips his hand inside to play with my clit. I started to feel his fingers slipping inside me, pumping in and out of me. Lucas captures my lips again while he continues to finger me harder and faster. Lucas removes his fingers out from my dripping wet hole and pulls my panties down to my ankles. My pussy felt like it was on fire and I wanted Lucas inside me and fucking me hard against the wall till he couldn’t take it anymore. Lucas grabs me by my ankles and pulled me in closer to his face. I felt his hands pushing my legs back as he leans down in front of my pussy. Lucas grabbed my thighs to hold me still and starts to tease my pussy lips with his tongue. 

“Oh god.” I moaned in pleasure as Lucas got aggressive when he plunged his tongue inside my pussy and sucking on my lips. I ran my foot up and down against his back and bucked my hips into his face while he continues to eat me out aggressively.

“I’m almost there, Lucas!” I cried. Lucas felt some of my cum flooding his mouth after I came. While I lay there on the bed trying to recover from my intense orgasm, Lucas pulls down his boxers lines up his cock in front of my entrance. The blonde cowboy piercing my vagina with his huge throbbing cock. My eyes closed tightly as Lucas entered me. After the pain went away, I began to feel some pleasure.

“You’re so fucking tight for me, Riley.” Lucas groaned as he continues to thrust deeper into me.

I am so angry with him. But holy fuck, this feels so good.

“Fuck me harder, Lucas.” I moaned. Lucas plowed deeper, harder and faster into me. We were arguing about Lucas’ secret at first, until things got hot and heated in here. I have fantasies about me and Lucas making love soft and passionately sometimes, but angry sex is new to me. Every time he slides his thick cock inside me, my body jolts up and back down and sending shivers down my spine. I wrap my legs around Lucas tightly while Lucas buried his hand in my brown locks and giving it a yank and crashed his lips onto mine. Lucas thrusts deeper until the tip of his cock hits my cervix.

“Don’t you fucking stop, Friar.” I moaned.

“Who said I was stopping, Matthews?” He breathes. I could feel his hot breath hitting my neck. Our bodies were beading up with sweat, my toes begin to curl and my hands gripping the bed sheets tightly till my knuckles turned white. Not wanting my parents or Auggie to hear me, I gently bite into Lucas’ neck to try to quiet myself.

“Fuck, Riles.” Lucas winces in pain as I bit his neck harder like a vampire trying to get blood from it’s victim.

“Oh, my fucking god. I love you, Lucas!” I cried. Lucas moves his hands up to my breasts and began to fondle them and pinching my nipples harder. Lucas continues to pound my swollen opening until we both cum.

“Cum for me, Riley. Fucking cum for me.” Lucas whispered huskily in my ear. I began to grind against him and began to feel his cock pulsing inside me.

“LUCAS!!!!” I screamed out Lucas’ name.

“Oh, Riley. Fuck, I’m gonna cum! Ahhhhhhh!” Lucas continues to thrust upward harder and faster inside me while gripping my hair harder. Lucas shoots his hot cum inside me and I kept my legs clamped around him so I can have every last drop inside me. Lucas pulls out and watches some of his cum leaking out of my pussy and landing on the sheets of my bed. 

Lucas lies down next to me, panting and holding me in his arms.

“What were we arguing about again?” I asked.

“For the life of me, I cannot remember.” Lucas said as he kisses me.


End file.
